


Du wirst immer ein Teil von mir sein

by musicals_will_be_the_death_of_me



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingern, Anal Sex, Angst, Beschützer!Hannibal, Betrunkener!Will, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Dominanz, Eifersüchtiger Will, Emotionale Manipulation, Erster Kuss, Fall Untersuchung, Fanart, Hannibal ist Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Markieren, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Psychologisches Drama, Rimming, Rollenspiel, Romantik, Schmerz/Trost, Sehnsucht, Show typische Gewalt, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Verweis auf sexuelle Nötigung, Voyeurismus, Wills Perspektive, beißen, besitzergreifender Hannibal, entführung, erstes Mal, gelöste sexuelle Spannung, grober sex, schlagfertiger Will Graham, sich entwickelnde Beziehung, telefonsex, verlieben, wildes Küssen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_will_be_the_death_of_me/pseuds/musicals_will_be_the_death_of_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Er ließ mich lebendig fühlen. Er tut es noch immer. Er verstand mich auf eine Art, wie es kein anderer jemals getan hatte, und ich hatte mich niemals so gut gekannt, wie ich es tat, als ich bei ihm war. Er ließ mich nicht ‚am besten‘ fühlen, oder ‚am glücklichsten‘, oder ‚am sichersten‘, aber – er ließ mich am meisten fühlen.“<br/>Sie haben ihren Sturz von der Klippe überlebt; jetzt ist Hannibal verschwunden und Will voller Sehnsucht. <br/>Inmitten neuer Bedrohungen und dem Wiederauftauchen von lang vergangenen, braucht es eine Reihe von ungeklärten Ereignissen, um Will erkennen zu lassen, dass Hannibal vielleicht doch näher ist, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.<br/>Post canon fix-it und eine Reise durch die Aufklärung des ultimativen Liebesverbrechens. </p>
<p>Übersetzung aus dem Englischen "The Shape of Me Will Always be You" von der wundervollen "MissDisoriental" <br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389/chapters/12396374   </p>
<p>Denn eine so unglaublich gut geschriebene und spannende Geschichte muss überall geteilt werden!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



Ich habe heute von Dir geträumt.  
  
Auf jeden Fall dachte ich, ich hätte es. Vielleicht war es eher wie träumen während des Wachseins. Du bist in mein Krankenhauszimmer gekommen und hast den billigen Plastikstuhl zurückgezogen. Beim kratzenden Geräusch das er von sich gab, als Du ihn über den Boden zu meinem Bett gezogen hast, hattest du leicht zusammengezuckt. Dann hast Du Dich in ihm niedergelassen, Deine langen Beine überschlagen, einfach so, und Du…hast mich beobachtet.  
Bloß sitzend: sitzend und beobachtend.  
Du hattest einen dieser lächerlich extravaganten Anzüge an, die an jedem anderen albern ausgesehen hätten, Dir jedoch einen gewissen exotischen, exklusiven Charme verliehen. Es ist so lange her, seit ich Dich in einem dieser Anzüge gesehen habe, dass ich sie fast vergessen hatte. Jahre, seit ich Dich in etwas gesehen habe, was nicht Anstaltskleidung oder voller roter Spritzer war.  
Im Nachhinein habe ich anfangs eher Deinen Anzug betrachtet, als Dich. Dir hätte das nicht gefallen, Ich glaub nicht. Du bist so ein Narzisst.

Du passt nicht in diese trübe Umgebung, all Deine Farbe und Energie vollkommen fehl am Platz. Als ich in dein Gesicht ansehe, wirkst Du aufmerksam, ein leises Lächeln umspielt Deine Lippen. Du bist so undurchschaubar. Wie eine Sphinx. Ich konnte noch nie wirklich sagen, was in Dir vorging.  
  
“Hallo Will”, sagst Du schließlich. Deine Augen sind wie zwei Schwarze Löcher.

„Was machst du hier?“ Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht das Beste Dich danach zu fragen – es von Dir zu verlangen – aber mir fiel auch nichts Anderes ein.  
  
„Ich war mir nicht bewusst, ich müsse einen Grund zur Verfügung stellen.“  
  
„Trotzdem hast du immer einen Grund, nicht wahr? Du hast einen Grund für alles. Und du bist hier und du bist nicht einmal real.“ Jetzt habe ich in Deine Augen gesehen und kann nicht aufhören zu starren, während ich versuche, nicht in ihnen verloren zu gehen. Du bemerkst meine Faszination und mein gleichzeitiges Widerstreben (natürlich tust du das), und dieses leise Lächeln wird kaum merklich breiter. Du genießt es (Narzisst).  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen, um Deinen zu entkommen und in der Dunkelheit höre ich, wie Du Deinen Stuhl zurückschiebst und zum Bett geschlichen kommst. Du schlenderst, geschmeidig und katzenhaft (Ich kann Dich nicht sehen, aber ich weiß, dass Du’s tust), und ich kann fühlen, wie sich die Matratze senkt, als Du dich hinsetzt. Ich kann Deinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren, unglaublich sacht, fast nicht da, Deine spinnenhaften Finger gleiten über meinen Wangenknochen, und ich atme wieder ein und öffne meine Augen. Auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass ich das tue, vielleicht waren sie schon offen. Natürlich bist Du nicht da.  
Da ist ein trübes Licht, dass unter der Tür hindurch scheint, und das blinken des Herzmonitors, und Schritte, und gedämpfte Stimmen, und all die Klänge von Krankheit und Tod, aber da bist nicht Du, und Du bist unfassbar laut und Deiner Abwesenheit. Der Raum schreit mit Deinem Fehlen.  
  
Ich atme tief ein und es tut weh, und ich entknote das IV-Kabel, um das Glas voll Wasser neben dem Bett zu nehmen. Meine Hände zittern.  
  
Es ist fast unerträglich, dass selbst meine geistige Version von Dir es trotzdem hinbekommt, mir immer ein paar Schritte voraus zu sein.

 

                                                                                  ***  
  
Kade Purnell sitzt neben dem Bett, sitzt in Deinem Stuhl (es wird jetzt immer Dein Stuhl sein, da bin ich sicher). Sie ist schon knapp eine Stunde hier, schnauzt mich an wie ein Hund. _Yap, Yap, Yap._ Ich kann nicht sagen, welcher Teil ihrer Abwehrhaltung auf echten Vorbehalten gegen meine Aussage (Welche nicht _exakt_ eine Lüge war, eher eine großzügige Manipulation der Wahrheit…so in etwa wie Bullshit Lite), und welcher einfach auf ihr als Arschloch beruht – mich mit ihrer Autorität bearbeiten, nur, weil sie’s kann. Vielleicht will sie sich einfach sicher sein, dass sie gründlich war, Kästchen ankreuzen und die erforderliche Menge an Strichen/Punkten von t’s und i’s malen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, sie ist schwer zu lesen. Obwohl ich annehme, dass mit einem toten und einem verstümmelten Serienmörder, einem der noch vermisst wird und einem halbtoten FBI-Profiler, der an den Strand gespült wurde, ihre Gründlichkeit nicht völlig unvernünftig ist.  
  
Sie sagt irgendwas Vorhersehbares und (wahrscheinlich) vorgeschriebenes über „ausführliche, offizielle Ermittlung“ – einstudiert, keine Frage, um genau die richtige Menge an Furcht und Fügsamkeit einzuflößen. (Wenn ich mich genau anstrenge, kann ich sie mir sogar dabei vorstellen wie sie vorher mit einem Spiegel geübt hat; die verschiedenen Arten, die Lippen zu schürzen und die Stirn zu runzeln, perfektionierend). Sie versucht offensichtlich mich einzuschüchtern und ich blende sie prompt aus, denn mal ehrlich: Wen kümmert‘s? Sie werden Dich nicht fangen. Wenn Du noch lebst, dann wirst Du sie Dich nicht finden lassen, es sei denn, Du willst es so – es wird alles Teil des Spiels sein. _Wenn_ Du noch lebst. Nein, Du bist tot. Du bist es _nicht_. Ich habe absolut keine objektiven Beweise, um davon auszugehen, und doch glaube ich es. Ich würde wissen, wenn Du tot wärst, nicht wahr? Ich würde es einfach wissen.

„Sie waren verdammt glücklich, Mr. Graham,“ sagt Purnell; widerwillig, als hätte ich das Glück sie nerven zu können, als wäre mein Glück eine Frage ihrer immensen persönlichen Unzufriedenheit. Ich bin gegen meinen Willen ziemlich beeindruckt – welch sorgfältig dosiertes Gift. Natürlich nicht so gut wie das Deine, aber nicht schlecht. Gar nicht schlecht. Ich würde ihr eine gute Sieben von Zehn geben.  
  
„Jemand hat sie gefunden,“ fährt sie fort. Sie kaut immer noch darauf rum, wie glücklich ich doch war, als ob es mich schert. „hat Sie aus dem Wasser gezogen, ihre Wunden im Gesicht und auf der Brust versorgt…“ sie schweift ab, unsicher wie sie fortfahren soll. Sie sagt nicht, dass dieser zufällige Gute Samariter Du warst, aber das braucht sie gar nicht, denn _natürlich_ warst Du es. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mich sogar daran erinnern kann. Deine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf, meinen Schädel wiegend, so ruhig und effizient wie immer, und doch gemischt mit einem Hauch sorgfältig kontrollierter Verzweiflung, da ich Dir nicht antworte und Du Dich damit schwertust, meinen Puls zu finden. „Atme, Will,“ sagtest Du, „Atme für mich, du musst atmen.“ Du hältst die Wunde in meiner Wange mit Deinen langen Fingern zusammen, um einen Luftdichten Kanal in meinen Mund herzustellen, damit Du CPR durchführen kannst. „Du musst leben, Will,“ hattest Du gesagt „Du musst für mich leben.“ Wenn ich nochmal darüber nachdenke, habe ich den letzten Teil wohl erfunden. Das muss ich ganz sicher getan haben; es klingt nicht nach etwas, was Du sagen würdest.  
  
Meine Gedanken schweifen ab und ich stelle mir vor, was Du tun würdest, wenn Du hier wärst. Wie Du sie mit perfekt konstruierten, kleinen verbalen Paraden und dem Zucken einer blassen Augenbraue auseinandernehmen würdest. Oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, sie wortwörtlich auseinandernähmst, mit Deinen bloßen Händen. Mit einer bloßen Hand hinter den Rücken gebunden…

Jetzt starrt sie mich mit kaum verstecktem Missfallen an. „Habe ich etwas gesagt, dass Sie amüsiert, Mr. Graham?“, fragt sie eingeschnappt.  
  
Ihre staccato Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück in den Raum, wie Nägel auf einer Tafel, und blinzle sie ein paar Mal an, orientierungslos. „Es tut mir Leid, wie war das?“ sage ich dümmlich. Hinter meinen Augenlidern grinst Du mich an.  
  
„Sie lächeln. Ich war mich nicht bewusst, dass dies eine Lachnummer wäre. Also -  habe ich etwas gesagt, dass Sie amüsiert?“  
  
Oh Gott, warum fragen Leute solche Sachen? Es ist ja nicht so, als erwarte oder wolle sie eine ehrliche Antwort. Für einen kurzen Augenblick frage ich mich, was sie täte, wenn ich „Ja, ehrlich gesagt sind Sie es – sehr sogar,“ oder „Ja, und raten Sie, wie viele Ficks ich darauf gebe. Zählen Sie sie. Fertig?“ sagte.  
  
„Ich habe nicht gelächelt,“ sage ich stattdessen. „Ich habe mein Gesicht verzogen. Ich stehe tatsächlich unter erheblichen Schmerzen, Ma’am.“  
  
Sie starrt mich mit offensichtlichem Unglauben an, nicht besonders beeindruckt von meinem gehässigen Ma’am. Sie wird aber nichts dazu sagen, es könnte sie nicht weniger interessieren. Sie wird es sein lassen, demnach lasse ich meine Züge in einen passend ernsten Ausdruck gleiten und richte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Quid pro quo. Nicht, dass es sich wirklich lohnen würde sich vorzustellen, was Du tun würdest. I war noch nie ganz zuverlässig, was das Voraussagen Deines Handelns betrifft, nicht? Wahrscheinlich würdest Du mich genauso auseinandernehmen, wie sie.  
  
„Na, dann…“sagt sie. Sie sammelt ihre Tasche auf eine kleinliche Art auf und greift den Riemen. Sie hat die Kontrolle über das Gespräch verloren und sie weiß es. Was sie wirklich will, ist mir zu sagen, ich soll mich verpissen. Die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht kann, es aber dringend will, ist eigentlich sogar ziemlich zufriedenstellend.  
  
Wir starren uns an, den anderen abschätzend. „Danke fürs Vorbeischauen,“ sage ich schließlich und entlasse sie damit. Es braucht mein letztes Bisschen Selbstkontrolle, um nicht wieder zu lächeln.

Ihr dünnes, wildes Gesicht zuckt und ihre Augen wandern über meinen Körper voll schlecht versteckter Missachtung. Wir sind noch nicht fertig, das weiß ich – ich habe nicht wirklich gewonnen. Scheiß drauf, um sie kümmre ich mich später. Ein vergänglicher Sieg bleibt trotzdem ein Sieg. Im Moment will ich einfach nur meine Augen schließlich und sie für eine lange, lange Zeit nicht mehr öffnen.  
  
„Ich wünsche ihnen eine schnelle Genesung, Mr. Graham“, ist alles, was sie sagt (ja, klar), dann erhebt sie sich und stellt in voller Größe hin, beeindruckend in ihren schimmernden Heels, siedend über mir (das tut sie wirklich -  dafür gibt es keine andere Beschreibung), macht eine hübsche kleine Drehung auf ihren Zehen und geht zur Tür. Ich erreiche mein Ziel, kann die Augen schließen und einfach nur daliegen, irgendwie gemartert. Ich bin angeekelt, als ich merke, dass meine Hände leicht zittern und stecke sie unter der Decke. Sie schließt die Tür scharf hinter sich. Ihre Absätze klingen den ganzen Korridor in kleinen selbstgefälligen Stößen entlang, klick klick klick, und ich stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, ihr mit einem ihrer übertrieben teuren Stilettos das Herz zu durchbohren. Ich versuche schockiert von meinen Gedanken zu sein, krieg es aber nicht ganz fertig. „ _Etwas vulgär Will, denkst du nicht?“_ höre ich Dich sagen, aber Du lächelst gegen Deinen Willen.

 

Einige Zeit vergeht. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel. Und dann ist dort Lärm außerhalb des Raums und als ich ein Auge öffne, kann ich eine große Silhouette durch das schummrige Fenster sehen. Es ist ein Mann, das kann ich vom Körperbau ausmachen – breite Schultern, kräftiger Bau. Du wirst es nicht sein, sage ich mir, wird es nicht, oh _Gott…_ und die Tür öffnet sich ganz, und natürlich bist es nicht Du. Es ist Jack (glänzend in seinem Mantel und diesem lächerlichen Fedora) und eine sich ausbreitende Befangenheit. Er scheint geradezu zu vibrieren, es plätschernden Wellen zu verbreiten.  
Seine Hände sind unsicher hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, als ob er etwas festhalten würde, und für einen surrealen/entsetzlichen Moment glaube ich, dass er mir Blumen mitgebracht hat. Natürlich hat er das nicht (Gottseidank). Es ist eher so, dass er nicht weiß, was er mit seinen Händen tun soll. Er lässt sie schließlich los, klatsch einmal schwach in die Hände und lässt sie dann endgültig fallen, sodass sie wie Pendel an seinen Seiten schwingen.

„Tja, Will…“ kommt es schließlich aus ihm heraus, und seine Worte haken ineinander und fallen übereinander in dem Versuch aus seinem Mund zu kommen, sodass es eher wie _Tjawill_ klingt. Ich fühle, wie meine Lippen wieder zucken. Wann bin ich so hysterisch geworden? Ich habe noch nie viel gelacht. _„So finster, Will,“_ erinnere ich mich Dich sagen hören _„Immer so ernst.“_  
  
Jack startet einen neuen Versuch, unbeirrt weiterkämpfend. Das muss ich ihm lassen „Hey Will“ sagt er (besser) und dann, nach einer Pause „Du siehst aus, als wärst du durch die Hölle gegangen“ (nicht so gut).  
  
„Ach?“, sage ich, „bin grade wieder zurück“. Es kümmert mich eigentlich gar nicht. Ich sehe wirklich fertig aus. Immerhin fragt er mich nicht wie ich mich fühle, wenn es nach allen allgemeinen Kriterien offensichtlich ist, dass es mir in jeder Hinsicht scheiße geht.

Er grunzt ein wenig bei meiner Antwort und zieht schüchtern den Stuhl (Deinen Stuhl) zu meinem Bett. Welche Kräfte er auch immer aufgebracht hat, um so weit zu kommen; sie sind nun ganz klar aufgebraucht, denn er verfällt wieder ins Schweigen. Seine Hände knetend (natürlich). Ich starre ihn zurück an, plötzlich genauso stumm. Mir fällt nicht ein einziges Wort ein, dass ich zu ihm sagen könnte, und ganz offensichtlich geht es ihm genauso. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob wir uns so lange anstarren werden, bis die Station schließt und die Nachtschwester auftaucht um ihn hinauszubegleiten, mächtig in seinem steinernen Schweigen.

Jack sieht unglücklich aus, wie immer, und lässt ein langes, grollendes Seufzen hören. „Wie geht’s dem da?“, sagt er schließlich und zeigt auf seine Wange, um deutlich zu machen, dass er meine Verletzung meint. Als Antwort zucke ich mit den Schultern und bereue es sofort, als Wellen an Schmerz von der Stichwunde in meiner Brust durch meinen Körper zucken. Verfickter Francis Dolarhyde und sein verfluchtes, grinsendes kleines Messer.  
„Hätte schlimmer sein können.“ Bekomme ich letzten Endes heraus (Obwohl das wahrscheinlich nicht stimmt). „Sie sagen, dass die Narbe nicht zu schlimm sein wird.“ Nicht, dass es mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise gekümmert hätte. Es ist nur ein anderer Stempel, eine weitere Marke, die sich auf Dich zurückführen lässt. Wie Deine Handabdrücke auf meinem ganzen Körper. Eine Duell-Narbe: Im Kampf verdient.  
  
„Du kannst sie sowieso mit diesem schäbigen kleinen Bart bedecken“, sagt Jack und ich stoße ein kurzes Lachen aus, denn; was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Seine Befangenheit hat jetzt eine Stufe erreicht, die schon opernreif ist, und ich beginne mit ihm mitzufühlen. „Es ist okay, Jack,“ sage ich schließlich, „Du weißt, nichts hiervon ist dein Fehler.“  
  
„Ich weiß,“ sagt er, was mich ein wenig anpisst, da ich wenigsten ein _bisschen_ Protest erwartet hatte. Aber ich glaube, ich habe es verdient – ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich nie die Chance bekommen hätte, Großmut zu zeigen.  
  
Jack seufzt erneut, also seufze ich auch, um ihm beizustehen. „Ist ne ganzschöne Szene, die ihr Jungs zurückgelassen habt“, sagt er dann. „Ein verdammtes, blutiges Chaos.“  
  
Das ist eine Art es auszudrücken, denke ich. „Hab euch trotzdem die Zahn Fee gefangen, nicht?“, antworte ich. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“  
  
Jack lächelt ein wenig. „Ja, das hast du.“, auch er macht eine Pause. Mein Blick fällt auf seine Hände, natürlich sind sie hoffnungslos ineinander verknotet. „Will, dir ist aber auch Hannibal Lecter verloren gegangen.“  
  
Ich starre ihn für einen Moment an, zu geschockt, um zu sprechen. Ich kann fühlen, wie sich mein Mund hilflos abmüht; Ich muss lächerlich aussehen, wie ein Fisch, der nach Luft schnappt. Ich wette Du sahst nie so aus, wie ich es gerade tue, ist es nicht so? Nicht einmal in Deinem ganzen Leben. „Um Himmels Willen, Jack!“, bekomme ich dann doch heraus, „Ich habe Hannibal Lecter nicht _verloren_. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich vergessen ihn auf den Rücksitz du setzen, bin dann losgefahren und dann plötzlich ‚Oh! Wo ist Hannibal Lecter hin?‘“ Ich fülle meine Lungen mit einem tiefen, rohen Atemzug. „Ich wurde niedergestochen und eine Klippe hinuntergeworfen!“ Wieder eine Pause. Dieses Mal füge ich ‚Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes‘ nicht hinzu.  
  
Er bleibt ungerührt (na klar), erhaben in seinem Sinn für gerechtes Bestreben. Jack Crawford: einmal mehr in der Bresche. „Will, du weißt ich muss dich das fragen. Du _weißt_ , dass ich es muss. Warst du dir bewusst, dass er fliehen würde?“ Er warf mir einen festen Blick zu. „Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal…“  
  
Für einen kurzen, grauenhaften Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass ich tatsächlich zu weinen beginne. „Ich habe absolut keine Idee, was mit ihm passiert ist.“, presse ich schließlich raus. „Ich habe es Leuten _erzählt_ , Ich habe eine Aussage gemacht. Er ist über die Klippe gegangen, als ich es auch bin. Wir haben Dolarhyde getötet, er hat nach mich gehalten,“ _vorsichtig_ , denke ich, „Wir haben die Balance verloren, wir sind gefallen. Er könnte tot sein. Er ist es wahrscheinlich…“

„Er könnte, und ja, er ist es wahrscheinlich,“ meint Jack, „aber genauso könntest Du es. Und Du bist es nicht.“  
  
„Nein,“ sage ich, „bin ich nicht.“  
  
„Und wir sind alle sehr froh darüber,“ antwortet Jack, mit echter Warmherzigkeit. Jetzt fühlt er sich schuldig, er rudert zurück. Hat gedrückt und gewrungen um eine Reaktion zu bekommen und ist zufrieden, dass meine Verzweiflung echt ist. Also darauf vorbereitet sich zurückzuziehen (vorerst). Job erledigt. Jedenfalls _ist_ es wirklich sein Fehler…irgendwie.  
Er sieht ein wenig glücklicher aus, jetzt da ein Teil der Anspannung aus ihm raus ist.  Vielleicht glaubt er mir nicht alles, doch jedenfalls er will es. Er lächelt mich wieder an, gutherzig, wie ein Onkel zu seinem Neffen. Gäbe man ihm noch etwas Zeit und er würde es wahrscheinlich fertig bringen mir durch meine Haare zu wuscheln und mich Meister zu nennen (Oh _Gott_ , er wird es nicht wagen, oder…?). Nicht, dass diese Show komplett oder größtenteils über mich ist. Es ist vorwiegend zu seinem Vorteil – er muss mich zurück auf meinen Platz weisen, mich zu einem zahmen, zerbrechlichen Etwas zurücksetzen, das keine Bedrohung ist und sich bevormunden und auf sich niedergucken lässt. Dafür, dass er so scharfsinnig scheint, hat keinen blassen Schimmer von irgendwas.

„Hat Kade schon mit dir gesprochen?“, fragt er.  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort rolle ich extravagant meine Augen und Jack bellendes Lachen ertönt wieder.  Bestimmt hätte er das wissen sollen, sollte er sowas nicht kontrollieren? Sie sind alle ziemlich nutzlos, niemand scheint zu wissen, was alle anderen gerade machen. Kein Wunder, dass Du so lange Deine eleganten Kreise um sie zogst.  
  
Jack scheint (so wie ich) sein Toleranzlevel für diesen Austausch erreicht zu haben und er macht Anstalten seinen Mantel und diesen beknackten Hut aufzusammeln. Ich frage mich, ob Du mit so einem Hut durchkämst? Wahrscheinlich würdest du’s. Einfach. Verwegen, leicht zu einem Auge hin runtergezogen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Will,“ sagt Jack. Er klopft mir zurückhaltend auf die Schulter und ich lächle ihn an, denn das ist, was von mir erwartet wird. „Wir werden später mehr reden.“ fügt er hinzu, und es ist gleichzeitig eine Warnung und ein Versprechen.

  
Nachdem er gegangen ist strecke ich mich aus und schließe meine Augen, den Frieden und die Stille genießend (endlich, verdammt). Nach einer langen Weile öffne ich sie wieder, aber Du bist nicht da, natürlich bist du es nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wo du bist“, beichte ich laut. Ich hoffe, dass mich keiner hören kann. Ich kann mir das Update auf meiner Krankenakte schon vorstellen: _Will Graham liegt zurzeit in seinem Zimmer und führt glücklich ein Gespräch mit sich selbst._ Aber es kümmert mich nicht genug, um aufzuhören. Es ist nicht mein Fehler, ich sollte nicht mit mir selber reden. Ich sollte mit Dir reden. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo Du bist, Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.  Du bist nirgendwo, aber Du könntest überall sein – alles zur selben Zeit.  
  
„Selbst, wenn ich wüsste, wo du bist, ich würde es ihnen nicht sagen. Ich würde sie dich nicht fangen lassen.“, sage ich zu der Dunkelheit. Das ‚ _weil Du mein bist‘_ hängt unausgesprochen in der Luft, aber säßest Du in Deinem Stuhl, würdest Du es trotzdem hören. Du würdest es wissen. Du wusstest es schon immer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier das zweite Kapitel von MissDisorientals Geschichte.
> 
> *Die jeweiligen Rechte gehören Thomas Harris, NBC und MissDis*

Weitere sechs Wochen vergehen bevor sie mich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Es ist lächerlich – es ist medizinisch gesehen kaum notwendig – aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Jack mich an einem sicheren Ort wissen will, an dem er ein Auge auf mich haben kann. Unausgesprochen, aber genauso offensichtlich ist, dass das Krankenhaus ein sicherer Ort ist, an den sie schnellen Zugang hätten, solltest Du zurückkommen um der Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. Der Gedanke ist schwachsinnig; als ob Du jemals in so eine elementare Falle tappen würdest. Als ob sie Dich fangen würden, selbst wenn Du auftauchtest.  
  
Du tauchst nicht auf.  
  
Es gibt eine kleine, aber feste Traube an Besuchern. Alana kommt, mit ihr ist ein ernsthafter, kleiner Junge mit ihren leuchtenden Augen und dunklem, dichten Haar. Er schleift Deinen Stuhl in die Ecke und baut eine Art Burg mit dem Mantel seiner Mutter, seine lebendigen, vogelhaften Augen blitzen durch die Falten. Irgendetwas sehr niedliches steckt in seinem intensiven Gesicht. Ich lächle ihn an, aber starrt mich nur wie eine Eule an und lächelt nicht zurück. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, Ich sehe wahrscheinlich schrecklich aus: wilde Augen, von Geistern heimgesucht mit einer schimmernden roten Narbe auf meiner Wange. Hiernach wird er Alana wahrscheinlich darum bitten, ihn nicht mehr zu den Besuchen mitzunehmen.   
  
Zeller und Price schauen vorbei und sind fast (aber nicht ganz) so befangen wie Jack, obwohl sie das schneller und überzeugender ablegen.

„Deiner Haare, sie sind zu lang, Will,“ sagt Price und guckt mich durch zusammengekniffene Augen kritisch an, „Du könntest dir zurzeit Zöpfe flechten. Aww, du solltest das mal machen, es würde so hübsch aussehen.“ Ich werfe ihm kurz einen Blick zu, aber er meint es nicht böse, er neckt mich nur. Er hat sowieso recht; Ich bin auf dem Weg zum falschen ‚verwildert‘ (bin schon da). Er sitzt auf einer Ecke meines Betts und stiehlt alle Weintrauben aus dem Fruchtkorb, den Alana mir mitgebracht hatte und ich mache einen schwachen Versuch seine Hand wegzuschlagen.   
Es könnte schlimmer sein. Immerhin ist mein Zimmer gepflegt und geräumig – Ehrlich gesagt ist es so gut ausgestattet, dass sich das Bureau wohl um die Rechnung kümmert. Niemals würde meine knausrige Versicherung für so etwas Geld sehen lassen.   
Bin ich überhaupt noch versichert? Ich mache mir in Gedanken eine Notiz später nachzugucken. Nicht, dass das immer noch die selbe Dringlichkeit hätte, wie früher – es ist sicher zu sagen, dass meine Verletzungsrate exponentiell sinken wird, jetzt wo Du nicht mehr in meiner Nähe bist.

 

In der Gruppe von Besuchern ist es Molly, deren Abwesenheit besonders auffällt. Irgendjemand muss mit ihr gesprochen haben (Irgendjemand, der bestimmt Freddie Lounds ist), und ich verspüre ehrliche Reue und Trauer, dass mich diese Erkenntnis nicht so sehr trifft, wie sie es vielleicht sollte. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Ich kann es nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass _ich_ versucht hätte Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen.

Auch Kade kommt wieder vorbei, dieses Mal setzt sie sich nicht, sondern wechselt zwischen sich über mich beugen oder durch den Raum tigern. Sie erzählt mir, die Forensik hätte noch weiter an der Klippe geforscht, und ‚würde ich meine Aussage gerne erneuern‘? Es ist ein so offensichtlicher Trick, dass ich ihr fast ins Gesicht lache – natürlich haben sie nichts Neues gefunden, und garantiert nichts, was mich belasten könnte. Ich würde wohl kaum hier sitzen, wenn es so wäre.

„Nein, alles gut,“ sage ich (Ich klinge schnippisch, aber ich kann nicht anders). „Ich stehe zu allem, was ich bereits gesagt habe.“

Sie sieht mich fragend an, aber ich weigere mich wegzuschauen, und am Ende lässt sie ihre Augen zuerst fallen. Ich kann wirklich stur sein, wenn ich will. Dir hätte es gefallen. „Weißt du, deine Eltern haben deinen Namen mit großer Voraussicht gewählt,“ hast Du mir einmal erzählt. „ _William_. Es bedeutet ‚entschlossener Krieger‘ im alten Germanischen.“  
  
„Ja?“, hatte ich geantwortet.  
  
„Das Wort ‚will‘ alleine bedeutet Standhaftigkeit und Entschlossenheit. Stärke des Charakters; Kraft des Willens.“ Du hast ein wenig gelächelt. „‘Willenskraft‘, verstehst du?“

„Klingt wie die schlechteste Superkraft der Welt.“, ich hatte mich damals unwohl gefühlt und versucht es mit Witzen zu verbergen.  
  
„Ich denke für dich ist es das manchmal,“ hattest Du geantwortet. Du klangst nachdenklich. „Die Gaben, die du besitzt; dir fällt es nicht immer leicht, sie zu besitzen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht wird es das eines Tages.“

„‘Gaben‘ im Plural?“, ich war verwirrt. „Ich dachte, du meinst meine Empathie?“  
  
„Das tue ich,“ meintest Du, im gleichen, ruhigen Ton, „aber ich spreche auch von deinem großen Fassungsvermögen für die Dunkelheit.“  
  
Hätte irgendjemand sonst so etwas gesagt, hätte es vage albern geklungen, aber Dein abgehacktes Englisch füllte die Worte mit der gerade richtigen Menge an Ehrfurcht und Drohung.  
Damals habe ich nicht ganz verstanden, was Du damit meintest – obwohl ich es natürlich im Nachhinein herausfinden sollte.  
  


                                                                                                                                                   *****

 

Ein weiterer unvermeidbarer Faktor, der meinen Krankenhausaufenthalt verlängert, ist, dass ich nicht wirklich eine Unterkunft habe. Das Haus in Wolf Trap ist schon lange verkauft – der erste von vielen Verlusten – und ich kann auf keinen Fall einfach wieder auf Mollys Auffahrt trotten (Es fühlt sich nicht wie _meine_ Auffahrt an…Ich frage mich inwiefern sie das jemals tat). Und auch, wenn ich könnte, würde ich es überhaupt wollen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Die Person, die sie kannte, ihren „süßen Mann“ – ich stelle mir vor, wie Deine Lippen sich dabei verziehen würden – existiert nicht mehr. Er ist von einer Klippe gefallen und von den Wellen fortgespült worden. Der Ozean hat ihn verschlungen.   
_Fünf Faden tief liegt Vater dein:_  
Sein Gebein wird zu Korallen;  
Perlen sind die Augen sein  
Wovon ist das noch? Oh Gott, was ist los mit mir, ich bin nicht der Typ, der die Angewohnheit hat willkürlich protzige Zeilen aus Gedichten hervorzukramen. Du wüsstest es natürlich. Du wusstest schon immer solche Sachen.

_Der Sturm_ , daher stammt es.  
  
Geld ist ein Problem, aber kein unüberwindbares. Ich bin nicht naiv genug zu denken, dass in nächster Zeit wieder in Quantico willkommen wäre, aber ich habe immer noch ein bisschen Erspartes, plus einer Reihe von vertrauenswürdigen Lizenzprüfungen, die aus verschiedenen Monographien sickern (seit meinen Auftritten in den Nachrichten wieder sicher gefüllt – morbide Neugier hat seinen Marktpreis, genau wie alles andere). Und trotzdem rebelliert ein Teil von mir bei dem Gedanken mich in irgendeinem suburbanen Haufen rumzutreiben. Ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich die Zeitungen nach genau den falschen Apartments scanne in genau den falschen Stadtteilen. Vom Unappetitlichen und Ablegenden angezogen, mir selbst einredend es sei genau die Privatsphäre, die ich suche; die Art Nachbarschaft, in der sich niemand für dich interessiert oder Fragen stellt. Ich wiederhole immer wieder, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, genau die Art Wohnung zu finden, in die auch Du unentdeckt abtauchen könntest, und manchmal überzeuge ich mich davon.   
  
Alana bietet mir ihre Hilfe beim Umzug an, aber ich habe so mitleidenswürdig wenig Besitztümer, dass es sich nicht lohnt. Sie für ein paar schäbige Boxen durch die Stadt zu schleifen würde die ganze Sache unerträglich possenhaft machen. Es ist nicht, weil ich ihr nicht meine Adresse geben will. Oder? Nein, ich müsste sie sowieso an Jack weitergeben. Das ist nicht der Grund.   
  
Das Apartment ist wirklich grausam. Ich wette, dass jemand darin gestorben ist, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als eine Person. Wäre wahrscheinlich schneller die Leute aufzuzählen, die _nicht_ darin gestorben sind. Sogar das Gebäude ist zwischen seinen Nachbarn zusammengesackt. Wie ein betrunkener Mann, der zwischen zwei widerwilligen Kollegen hängt. Ich gönne den Gedanken, was Du sagen würdest, wenn Du es sähest; im Zentrum des Wohnzimmers stehend in Deinem verfickt schrecklich makellosen Anzug, deine Augen rollend bei dem grausamen Anblick. Du würdest einen Herzinfarkt erleiden. Du würdest es hassen. Gott, Du würdest es hassen. Du mit Deinen $ 1,500 Brandy Flaschen und Deinen florentinischen Lederschuhen und Deinen Möbeln, die im 19ten Jahrhundert gepolstert wurden. Du warst so ein überheblicher Bastard, Deinen Wohlstand und Geschmack zur Schau stellend, wie ein stumpfes Instrument, geformt mit der Kraft Deiner Persönlichkeit. Ich wette Du musstest in Deinem gesamten, verhätschelten Leben noch nie an einem Ort wie diesem bleiben. Nein, wenn ich nochmal darüber nachdenke, dann ist das nicht wahr, oder? Du warst einmal warm, ist es nicht so? Verheerend arm sogar. Als Du noch sehr klein warst, bevor Deine Tante und Dein Onkel Dich aufgenommen haben. Ich erinnere mich, wie Du’s mir erzählt hast, sehr pragmatisch und nüchtern. In Deinen Augen konnte ich ein Glühen erkennen, doch nichts Anderes hat Dich verraten. Deine Stimme hat nicht einmal gezittert. Ich habe Dir keine Sympathie gezeigt, weil ich wusste, Du würdest es hassen, aber ich habe Dich trotzdem bemitleidet – das verlorene Kind, dass Du einst warst. Ich wundere mich, wo Du gerade bist: ob Du in irgendeiner dreckigen Ecke einer Mietwohnung zusammengerollt liegst, oder Dich für eine Matratze in einem Obdachlosenheim anstellt, müde und zerlumpt, die Blutergüsse auf Deinen Armen massierend. Irgendwie bezweifle ich das. Es ist unglaublich schwer mir Dich in solchen Umgebungen vorzustellen. Du bist zu einfallsreich, zu gerissen, niemand kann Dich festhalten und beanspruchen. Der einzige Grund für Dich in eine solche Situation zu geraten wäre, wenn Du Dich bewusst dazu entschlossen hättest.  
  
Vielleicht bin ich Dir gegenüber sowieso nicht ganz fair. Es ist nicht der Fall, dass Du jemals versucht hast mich meines weniger wohlhabenden Lebens wegen schlecht fühlen zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass Du Deine aristokratische Pingeligkeit gegenüber dem Schein von Flanell und Hundehaaren, der mich damals umgeben hat, zurückgehalten hast. Das quietschende Auto und die weiße Farbe, die vom Zaun abblätterte. Das Aftershave mit dem Schiff auf der Flasche. Du hättest dieser Dinge wegen auf mich herabschauen können, wenn Du es gewollt hättest, Du hattest genügen Gelegenheiten. Aber das hast Du nie getan. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, Du würdest auf mich hinabblicken. Solche Dinge waren Dir nicht wichtig, glaube ich. Du warst nicht diese Art von Snob.   
  
Nach eineinhalb Wochen in dem Apartment sind die Kartons noch immer unangerührt, aber es gibt Bier und Essen (nicht viel, aber etwas –eine Auswahl an Frittiertem, Fertiggerichten und Süßkram, dass Dich in Grauen erschaudern lassen würde), zwei Stühle und eine Internetverbindung. Jack ruft mich zweimal an, Alana einmal, aber ich rufe sie nicht zurück. Ich scanne die Seiten von TattleCrime, und verbringe viel mehr Zeit bei den Kommentaren, als bei den eigentlichen Artikeln. Ich brauche sie nicht zu lesen, ich war da; Ich weiß, was wirklich passiert ist. Ich verliere den Überblick über die Anzahl von Kommentaren, in denen man Dich und mich als Murder Husbands (Freddie sollte eine Merchandise Kette daraus machen, sie würde ein Vermögen verdienen) betitelt. Unzählige Leute spekulieren darüber, ob, oder ob wir nicht miteinander geschlafen haben, und wenn, wie lange schon, und wer oben lag (die überwiegende Meinung ist natürlich, dass Du’s warst). Ich grummle laut und fahre mit den Händen über mein Gesicht. Es ist tatsächlich ziemlich beschämend.   
  
Die Kommentare scheinen bei der Frage, ob ich in die ganze Sache involviert war und Dir geholfen habe, Deinen Tod zu fälschen, recht gespaltet zu sein. ZombieCannibal99 glaubt, dass ich derjenige war, der gestorben isst und dass der jetzige Will Graham eigentlich Hannibal Lecter mit Perücke und nicht verschriebener Brille ist. Bei dem ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch. FBI_Unmasked behaupted, ich hätte Dir einen geheimen Job im Bureau als Profiling-Experte beschafft, nur, dass niemand sonst weiß, dass Du’s bist. Anscheinend schmücke ich mich mit Deinen Erkenntnissen. Es gibt eine berührend ernsthafte Schilderung darüber, wie ID-Ausweise überzeugend gefälscht werden können, als ob eine Falsche Marke der wichtigste aller unpausiblen Teile der Geschichte wäre. Die meisten Leute sind sich darüber einig, dass Du noch am Leben bist.   
  
Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken mir selbst ein falsches Profil anzulegen und mich einzumischen. Es ist beeindruckend, wie viele Leute einen Username haben, der eine Variante meines Namens ist(unzählige The_Real_Will_Graham’s und WillGraham2015’s), wobei eine nachhaltige Zahl von denen behauptet, wirklich ich zu sein und mit der Wahrheit, was in der Nacht _wirklich_ passiert ist, werben. Ein paar weniger tun das Selbe mit Dir – selbst als ein Avatar scheint zu Respekt zu verlangen. Letzten Endes platz es doch aus mir heraus und ich sagte Graham666 „Du bist voller Scheiße. Ich weiß als TATSACHE, dass Will Graham die Klippe nicht wieder hochgeklettert ist, denn er hat eine morbide Angst vor Flechte und würde eher ertrinken, als seine krause Oberfläche zu berühren.“ TheTruthIsOutThere loggt sich sofort darunter ein und fügt hinzu, das *jeder* wüsste, dass Will Graham Flechte hasst, duh, wer wüsste sowas denn nicht, und dass Graham666 tatsächlich voller Scheiße sei.  Ich blinzle den Bildschirm ein paar Mal an und schalte dann den Laptop aus. Mir fällt verspätet auf, dass eigentlich extrem betrunken bin (in letzter Zeit bin ich das öfter).   
  
Ab und zu scrolle ich durch die Threats um zu sehen, ob es irgendjemanden gibt, der möglicherweise Du bist, versteckt hinter einer Tastatur und einem harmlosen Username, aber es sticht nichts raus.

Gott, wann bin ich so erbärmlich geworden – mich selbst bis zum Vergessen betrinkend und TattleCrime überwachend. Ich habe mich in die Art Mensch verwandelt, die ich einst verachtet habe. Ich weiß, ich muss die Bremse ziehen, mich für den Rest meines Lebens vorbereiten, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie mein Leben ohne Dich sein wird. Es ist nicht wie vorher, als ich immer genau wusste, wo Du warst, auch, wenn ich Dich nicht sehen konnte. Dieses eine Mal verlässt mich meine Vorstellungskraft. Dort ist eine Leere, eine Wunde. Eine große klaffende Wunde, wo Du sein solltest.  
  
Meine Abende enden fast immer gleich, nämlich damit, dass ich meine Augen schließe und Dich mir vorstelle. Die meiste Zeit verweigerst Du standhaft überhaupt aufzutauchen, aber nicht immer. Ich beobachte Dich, wie Du in den Raum kommst, die Augen die Umgebung inspizierend. Du nimmst meine glorios erbärmlichen Räumlichkeiten in Dich auf und ziehst eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh, mein lieber Will,“ sagst Du. Du klingst belustigt. Dein Akzent ist ein wenig härter als sonst, schwerer auf den Vokalen. W-i-ll. Du lässt Dich vorsichtig im Stuhl nieder, der mir gegenübersteht, streckst Deine Beine aus und faltest die Finger unter Deinem Kinn zusammen.

„Fick Dich,“, sage ich heiter. Ich hebe meine Bierflasche zu einem falschen Tost. Ich empfinde eine übertriebene Menge an Vergnügen über Deine Abscheu meinem beschissenen Apartment gegenüber.

Du lächelst mich nur an. Du siehst zärtlich aus. Ich erkenne diesen Ausdruck, ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen. Du hast mich öfters so angesehen. Zuerst fand ich es etwas verstörend, keine Ahnung, wann sich das geändert hat. Ich lächle zurück und trinke mein Bier.

„Du trinkst zu viel,“ sagst Du. Ich lächle wieder und ignoriere Dich, einen weiteren Schluck nehmend. Es herrscht jetzt Schweigen, aber es ist kameradschaftlich. Das habe ich schon immer an Dir gemocht, Du fandst es nie nötig Stille mit sozialen Banalitäten und so ‘nem Scheiß zu füllen. Ich blicke zu Dir rüber und Du sitzt nur da, mich beobachtend und in Dich aufnehmend.

„Du hast mir Dein gebrochenes Herz geschickt,“ sage ich plötzlich. Daraufhin schaust Du auf. „In Italien. In der Kirche.“ Warum erzähle ich Dir das? Es ist nicht so, als ob Du das nicht wüsstest.  
  
„Das habe ich.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
Du antwortest nicht. Du sitzt nur da, beobachtest mich, dieses gottverdammte Grinsen auf den Lippen. Du wartest darauf, dass ich von selbst darauf komme. Du weißt, dass ich es werde.

„Ein gebrochenes Herz zu haben, setzt tiefe Gefühle voraus,“ sage ich. Ich beginne langsam zu lallen und huste, um es zu verstecken. „Doch so fühlst du nicht, oder? Du bist nicht wie andere Menschen.“

„Ganz gewiss bin ich das nicht.“

„Bedelia sagte, du würdest mich lieben.“  
  
„Hat sie das?“, antwortest Du mit höflichem Interesse.

„Warum hast du mich zurückgelassen?“, frage ich. „Du Bastard. Warum hast du mich nicht mit dir genommen?“

„Aber ich habe dich nie zurückgelassen.“, Du klingst nachdenklich. Oder vielleicht fängst Du auch an, Dich hiermit zu langweilen, was auch immer _das hier_ ist (kacke, wenn ich das wüsste).  
„Etwas wird mich immer nah bei dir sein lassen, auch, wenn wir nicht zusammen sind.“, fügst Du hinzu. Deine Stimme ist jetzt leicht besinnlich; es ist schwer zu sagen, ob Du ehrlich bist oder nicht.

„Bullshit.“, ist alles, was ich sage.  
  
„Du brauchtest fachmännische medizinische Zuwendung.“  
  
„Genau wie du.“  
  
„Aber ich bin nicht, wie andere Menschen – ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt.“  
  
„Du bist in _meinem_ Kopf,“ sage ich gereizt. „Du kannst nicht immer das letzte Wort haben!“  
  
„Nun gut. Was auch immer Du wünscht.“  
  
„Ich wünsche.“ Ich bin jetzt wirklich sehr betrunken. Extrem betrunken. Ich nehme meine Brille ab und schließe meine Augen, zucke mit den Schultern und an- und entspanne die Muskeln. Alles tut weh. Ich höre, wie Du zu mir kommst, fühle, wie Deine Finger durch meine Haare fahren, meine Kopfhaut massieren. Dein Daumen wandert über die empfindliche Haut hinter meinem Ohr.

„Deine Haare sind sehr lang.“  
  
„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst,“, sage ich unbekümmert, auch wenn es mich freut, dass es Dir aufgefallen ist – dass Du Dir die Zeit nimmst, ein so kleines, dummes Detail zu würdigen. Dann fällt mir auf (und das mit etwas, dass sich sehr wie Demütigung anfühlt), dass es mir weitaus besser gefällt mich mit Dir in meinem Kopf zu unterhalten, als mit echten Menschen in der echten Welt. Echten, nicht-wahnsinnigen Menschen. Dazu kommt, dass mich dieser Gedanke nicht in dem Maße stört, wie er es sollte. Es sollte mich wirklich stören. Aber es ist nicht so, als hätte ich irgendetwas Besseres zu tun, nicht? Das ist mein Ziel.

„Gute Nacht, Dr. Lecter,“ sage ich laut. Aber dieses Mal bleibt es still im Raum und es gibt keine Antwort, denn natürlich bist Du schon weg. Es gibt nur mich in diesem leeren Raum im schlimmsten Teil der Stadt, verloren in Träumereien von der besten/schrecklichsten Person, die ich jemals getroffen habe, die mehrmals versucht hat mich an den unterschiedlichsten Orten umzubringen (und mein Leben noch häufiger gerettet hat), und von der ich nicht einmal weiß, ob sie noch am Leben ist. Meine Augen sind weicht und brennen, aber ich sage mir selbst, dass ich nicht weine. Ich tue es nicht; ganz bestimmt nicht. _Und nicht winkend, aber ertrinkend_.

Ich finde ein Stück Paper und kriggle „ _Leben auf die Reihe kriegen_ “ drauf (dreimal unterstrichen und mit zwei Ausrufungszeichen) und klebe es auf den Wasserkocher, sodass es das Erste sein wird, was ich morgenfrüh in der Küche sehe.

Als ich mich durch einen betrunkenen Versuch des Bettfertigmachens kämpfe, erlaube ich es meinen Gedanken wieder zu Dir zurück zu wandern (natürlich). Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, weißt Du: Was durch meinen Kopf ging, als ich uns über diese Klippe gezogen habe. Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht, was wohl durch Deinen ging, wenn auch zögerlich, denn dieser Teil ist viel schwerer zu greifen. Die Dinge, an die ich mich am besten erinnere sind Deine Hände – eine auf meinem Rücken, eine auf meiner Hüfte – und Dein Schweigen. Dein Schweigen war überwältigend; Du hast nicht ein Geräusch von Dir gegeben, als wir fielen, nicht eins. Du hattest Dich nicht gewehrt oder so, Du hast Dich einfach von mir ziehen lassen, als hättest Du Dich mit der Tatsache versöhnt, dass _natürlich alles so enden würde._ Du hattest Deine Arme die ganze Zeit um mich, meinen Kopf an Deine Brust gelegt.

Ich hatte endlich die Grenze überschritten, ist es nicht so? Kein Wunder, dass Du so zufrieden warst. Einst warst es Du, der erfreute und ich der tolerierte und dann kam der Große Rote Drache vorbei und meine Freude am Abschlachten von ihm. Und die Erkenntnis war unglaublich vernichtend. Das summende Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, als das Messer in ihn glitt, Du und ich zusammen auf der Jagd – wie lebendig ich mich gefühlt habe, wirklich verdammt lebendig inmitten von all dem Tod. Komischerweise (oder nicht?) erinnere ich mich nicht an die wichtigen Dinge – auf die Wasseroberfläche schlagen, Eintauchen, an die Küste gespült werden -  aber ich erinnere mich an Deine Hände auf meinem Gesicht und Dein Schweigen, und an die schreckliche Unausweichlichkeit von allem. _Kann nicht ohne Dich leben, kann nicht ohne Dich leben._ Ich wollte sterben und ich wollte, dass Du mit mir stirbst. Daran erinnere ich mich.

Als ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin, hat es sich wie der ultimative Betrug angefühlt – Du hattest mich schon wieder überlistet. Dein Spiel, Deine Regeln…Und das Spiel endet nicht, es sei denn, Du willst es so. Selbst der Ozean gehorchte Deinen Launen und hat uns beide wieder ausgespuckt, weil es das war, was Du wolltest. Jetzt da ich hier bin, ein Leben von dieser scheußlichen, berauschenden Nacht entfernt – mit dem Schock, dem Schmerz, dem Adrenalin, dem Blut (schwarz im Mondlicht) und der _Euphorie_ – kann ich mich glücklich schätzen. Oder, vielleicht nicht glücklich – einfach nur nicht länger wütend. Ich nehme an, dass ich Deinetwegen eine weitere Chance hab. Die große Frage ist jetzt natürlich, was ich damit vorhabe. Das ist der Teil, den ich noch nicht anzutreten bereit bin. Letztendlich weiß ich natürlich, dass ich es muss – eine weitere Abrechnung. Die Alternative für die Zwischenzeit ist dieser seltsame, schäbige Ort, an dem ich die wichtigsten Dinge erledige, marionettenhaft – als würde ich gerade die richtigen Zuckungen und Drehungen machen, um die Leute zu überzeugen, dass ich immer noch derselbe Will Graham bin wie der, der in die See getaucht ist. Wohingegen ich (und Du) weiß, dass es in Wirklichkeit nicht so ist.

Der vernünftige Teil von mir (der immer noch vorhanden ist, irgendwo) weiß, dass ich Dich endlich loslassen muss, und vielleicht wird ich das eines Tages auch. Nur jetzt noch nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen!   
> Ich werde versuchen, jeden Sonntag ein Update rauszuhauen, kann aber nichts versprechen...es ist ne ganz schöne Arbeit das Alles zu übersetzen.  
> Falls ihr Fragen habt, oder Verbesserungsvorschläge, schreibt sie bitte, bitte, bitte in die Kommentare! Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung :3 die Fragen kann ich dann an die Autorin weitergeben :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Tatort~

Ich wache am nächsten Morgen mit einem pochenden Schädel und der fernen, unangenehmen Vermutung auf, dass sich letzte Nacht etwas den Weg in meinen Mund erkrochen hat und auf halber Strecke verreckt ist. Gott, ist das erbärmlich – Ich bin zu alt, um mich so aufzuführen. Ich schleiche in die Küche und der Zettel, der am Wasserkocher klebt, fällt mir sofort ins Auge, noch (falls das möglich ist) aufmerksamkeitsfordernder als letzte Nacht. Dann fühle ich eine unvernünftige Welle an Irritation gegenüber meinem betrunkenen Selbst und dass es so ein frömmlerisches Arschloch ist, auch wenn ich weiß, dass der Gedanke der richtige war. Ich bin wie ein Schwimmer, der sich schummrig und zögernd zum Himmel bewegt, während er versucht die Oberfläche zu durchbrechen (Wörtlich wie metaphorisch, wirklich, denn das ist es doch, was wir in der Nacht gemacht haben müssen, nicht?). Ich muss eine bewusste Entscheidung treffen, um wieder zu Leben zu beginnen. Ich weiß das. _Ich weiß es_. Ich kann nicht weiter so tun, als täte ich es nicht.

Das Problem ist, dass ich kein wirkliches Ziel verfolge, aber trotzdem irgendetwas zum Füllen dieses nutzlosen Tags habe, bevor ich noch verrückt werde. Ich denke, ich könnte sagen, dass ich das Dir verdanke (könnte ich wohl…glaub ich). Immerhin hast Du darauf geachtet, dass ich unseren gemeinsamen Abstieg überlebt habe, Du hast mich ganz klar für etwas eingeplant. Gott, aber wo fange ich an?

Mit dem blassen, wässrigen Sonnenlicht, das durch die dünnen Gardinen fällt, wirkt das Apartment noch trübseliger als sonst; das Licht die Risse und feuchten Stellen hervorhebend, also entscheide ich mich dazu, eine Weile rauszugehen. Ich lasse meine Augen zum Boden gerichtet, blicke ab und zu hoch, um die Straßen zu überwachen. Nach ca. 20 Minuten fange ich an zu merken, wie paranoid ich mich fühle, voller Panik mich könne jemand erkennen. Also klappe ich den Kragen meines Mantels hoch, um mein Gesicht zu verstecken. Das fühlt sich solange besser an, bis ich einen Blick auf mich in einem Schaufenster erhasche und feststelle, dass die Leute, dich mich vorher nicht angestarrt haben, es jetzt auf jeden Fall tun werden, denn ich sehe zwielichtig wie eh und je aus. Als Kompromiss klappe ich den Kragen wieder runter, wühle aus meinen Taschen jedoch meine Mütze heraus und ziehe sie tief bis ins Gesicht. Ich biege in den Park und dort sitzt ein Mann auf einer Bank, der eine Zeitung liest, die Dein Fahndungsfoto auf dem Titelblatt hat, mit einer Überschrift, die irgendwas mit _FBI NOCH IMMER VERDUTZT_ sagt. Er erwischt mich dabei, wie ich ihn anstarre und wirft mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, sodass ich mich umdrehe und weitergehe.

Am Ende sitze ich in einem kleinen Coffee Shop, der sich ein bisschen zu sehr anstrengt zu zeigen, wie trendy unabhängig und alternativ er ist, aber sonst gemütlich und ruhig ist. Ich bin der einzige Kunde und es endet damit, dass ich müßigen Smalltalk mit der Kellnerin führe. Sie hat ein handgeschriebenes Namensschild mit einem Smiley, der verkündet: „Hi! Mein Name ist Sarah“ und sie kichert durchgehend bei allem, was ich sage und tippt meinen Arm an, wenn sie etwas betonen möchte. Ich weiß, dass sie versucht mit mir zu flirten, und sie ist ehrlich gesagt alles in allem ziemlich hübsch, in einer ‚rosige Wangen‘ Art. Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der ich sie sogar angegraben hätte, einfach zum Spaß, doch jetzt macht mich allein der Gedanke erschöpft. Ich helfe ihr stattdessen mit dem Kreuzworträtsel. Sie hat dieselbe Zeitung mit Dir auf der Titelseite, aber dieses Mal bin ich darauf vorbereitet und fixiere meine Augen auf den Zuckertopf auf der Theke.

„In Amors Pfeil, eine seltene Infektion“, sagt sie. „Zwölf Buchstaben, fängt mit einen ‚e‘ an und endet mit ‚s‘.“  
  
„Endokarditis,“ sage ich, bevor ich nutzloserweise hinzufüge, „Endo bedeutet _innerhalb._ “

„Coole Sache“, antwortet sie. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie tatsächlich beeindruckt ist, oder höflicher Weise versucht zu ignorieren, wie sehr ich mich (selbst in meinen Ohren) wie ein unerträglicher Klugscheißer anhöre. Ich fahre fort und löse auch noch ‚Autopsie‘ und ‚Malaria‘.

„Du kannst besonders die medizinischen gut, was?“, jetzt strahlt sie mich wieder an, mehr noch, als der Smiley auf ihrem Schildchen. „Bist du Arzt oder sowas?“

„Nicht ein bisschen,“ sage ich vage, „Ich weiß die Antworten nur, weil ich mit Tod zu tun habe.“ Oh Scheiße, Scheiße, das habe ich grade laut gesagt, oder? Zu Zeiten wie diesen frage ich mich, wie ich es geschafft habe die letzten paar Dekaden zu überleben, während ich ein solches Level an zwischenmenschlichen Ratlosigkeit besitze, das es schon terminales Potential angenommen hat. Ich halte meine Hände in die Luft, die Handflächen nach oben. „Scheiße, tut mir leid,“ sage ich. „Das klang _unglaublich_ seltsam. Ich arbeite für die Gesetzeshüter. Forensik. Weißt du, so wie…“ ich wackle etwas mit den Händen und versuche eine passende Analogie für Forensik zu finden, die sie nicht verstören wird, und versage nach Strich und Faden. _Gibt es_ überhaupt irgendwelche passenden Bezugspunkte für Forensik?  
  
„Oh,“ antwortet sie langsam „du meinst wie diese Show _CSI_?“

„Ja!“, sage ich, etwas zu eifrig. „Ja, ganz genau so.“ Naja, ehrlich gesagt nein - nicht ganz.

Sie lächelt und kichert, die Gleichgewicht ist wiederhergestellt, und auch wenn ich froh bin, sie wieder glücklich zu sehen, so seufze ich doch innerlich und wünschte ich könnte ihr sagen, sie solle sich lieber auf ihr Bauchgefühl verlassen und vor mir zurückschrecken, denn Tatsache ist, ich bin beides; zerstört und zerstörerisch. Ich gehöre nicht in ihre Welt, die von denen bevölkert ist die verlässlich und vernünftig und _nett_ sind. Ich bin nicht eins dieser Dinge, ich bin lediglich getarnt. Ich verlasse kurz darauf den Shop und sie merkt deutlich an, dass ich doch gerne nochmal vorbeikommen solle, für eine weiter Kreuzworträtsel-Challenge und ich erzähle ihr, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde, auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich es auf keinem Fall werde.

  
Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als ob die Welt sich ohne mich weitergedreht hätte (was sie ja auch irgendwie getan hat) und als versuche ich sie anzuhalten, um wieder einzusteigen. Nach einer Überlegung ist mein erster Schritt das Telefon abzuheben, sobald jemand anruft. Im Großen und Ganzen ist es ein erbärmliches Ziel, aber ich muss ja irgendwo anfangen. Ein oder zwei Tage vergehen, an denen nichts passiert und dann klingelt das Telefon und es ist Jack. Mein Herz sinkt ein bisschen – ich hatte gehofft, es wäre Alana. Ich habe nicht allzu große Hoffnung, dass Jack irgendwas sagt, was ich wirklich hören will, aber meinen Plan gleich beim ersten Versuch in den Sand zu werfen wäre feige, also drücke ich auf den annehmen Knopf.

„Hey Jack.“  
  
„Will!“ sagt er, als ob er sich wirklich freue meine Stimme zu hören (Er kann es nicht wirklich tun, oder?).  „Lange nicht mehr gehört. Ich habe angefangen mich zu fragen, ob du wieder abgehauen bist.“

„Nein,“ sage ich. „Ich bin hier.“, was letztendlich ziemlich dumm ist, wo sonst sollte ich sein?  
  
„Tatort,“ entgegnet er ohne große Umschweife. „Ein Einbruch und ein toter Hausbesitzer. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ein Auge drauf werfen könntest.“

Sein Verhalten im Krankenhaus betrachtend war das ganz und gar nicht, was ich erwartet hatte und bin aufrichtig überrascht. „Echt?“, kriege ich schließlich raus.   
  
„Ja, echt,“ sagt Jack. Er klingt ein wenig ungeduldig. Ich kann die Unterhaltung im Hintergrund hören, das Klingeln eines Telefons. „Hier ist niemand sonst und ich glaube Dir würde ein wenig Arbeit guttun. Bereit?“

Mich überkommt plötzlich eine Welle an Zuneigung für ihn. Guter alter Jack. Warum vertraut er mir so sehr? Ich habe in letzter Zeit nichts getan, was dazu hätte beitragen können.

„Ich bin bereit,“ sage ich (ich bin’s nicht).

„Besser ist es,“ antwortet Jack. „Ich gehe damit ein Risiko für dich ein, Will. Dich zurückzuholen…na, sagen wir es war nicht die beliebteste Entscheidung. Ich kann diesmal die Verantwortung für dich nicht tragen.“

„Jack, _es geht mir_ _gut_ , Ich kann das,“ sage ich, und ich bin zufrieden wie überzeugend ich mich anhöre. „niemand muss irgendwas für mich tragen.“

Du hast mit einst getragen, nicht?, durch den Schnee auf der Muskrat Farm stolpernd. Wir waren erschüttert, mit zerrenden Muskeln und den verschiedensten Verletzungen und sublimierter Erschöpfung, und ich mit schwindendem Bewusstsein. Teils von all den Drogen, die mir eingeflößt wurden, aber größtenteils von dem Schock, denke ich. Meine Sinne schwanden; schlauerweise hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen, dass sie nicht länger einen Vorteil daran hätten, zu wissen was mit meinem Körper passierte. Gott weiß, was mit Dir geschehen war, sie hatten Dich auch nicht gerade nett behandelt, nicht wahr? Aber da warst Du: mit stetiger, unerschütterlicher Entschlossenheit voranstapfend, ich schlaff in Deinen Armen hängend. Meine Augen fielen immer mal wieder auf, und einmal sah ich Dich auf mich hinabblicken. Du hattest mich dabei erwischt und gelächelt, Deine Augen gerollt. „Dafür, dass Du so schmal bist Will, bist Du überraschend schwer.“ Spottest Du mit falscher Verärgerung. Aber trotzdem hast Du mich weitergetragen, nicht einmal abgesetzt. Das ist, vermute ich, einer der Gründe für Deinen Erfolg: Du hörst nie auf, niemals. Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wie das geht, segelst mit Leichtigkeit durch die Limits des Durchhaltevermögens anderer.

„Will?“

„Ja, `tschuldigung, bin wieder da.“  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“

„Alles bestens,“ antworte ich, als ob es wahr würde, wenn ich es nur oft genug sage. Jack fährt fort und fragt mich, ob ich abgeholt werden möchte, und ich erzähle ihm, dass ich das auch alleine kann, also gibt er mir die Adresse und legt auf. Ich lege mein Handy vorsichtig zurück auf Tisch und stehe für einen Moment nur da, atme ein paar Mal tief ein. Eine seltsame Welle an Energie durchfährt mich. Ich was nicht, was passieren wird.

Okay, eins nach dem anderen. Ich wühle ein Shirt aus einer meiner Umzugskartons (immer noch größtenteils unausgepackt, mehr durchwühlt, wenn ich sie brauche), und starte einen halbherzigen Versuch es zu bügeln. Es ist schade, dass ich mein Gesicht nicht auch bügeln kann, welches fast genauso zerknittert ist, wie das Shirt. Ich weiß, dass ich aussehe, wie das Shirt. Ich habe viel Gewicht verloren und meine Augen sind jetzt zu groß für mein Gesicht, meine Wangenknochen ragen heraus wie Balkone (wenn auch nicht so ausgeprägt wie Deine). Immerhin habe ich endlich meine Haare geschnitten. Ich konnte nicht zum Friseur, also habe ich es selbst letzte Woche mit einer Nagelschere im schmierigen Badezimmerspiegel gemacht. Es ist bestimmt viel ordentlicher, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es mich in Wirklichkeit noch schlimmer aussehen ließ. Die Locken hatten mein Gesicht weicher wirken lassen – der kurze Schnitt lässt mich noch hagerer aussehen als je zuvor, nur Flächen und scharfe Kanten.

Ich finde meine Brille auf dem Nachtschrank und werfe einen letzten Blick auf mein düsteres, kleines Wohnzimmer, bevor ich meine Schlüssel greife und mich auf den Weg zu was-auch-immer-dort-passiert-ist mache. Zeit zur Arbeit zu gehen.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Tatort frage ich mich, was zur Hölle ich hier mache.

 

Ich sehe das Blaulicht noch bevor ich in die Straße abbiege, und parke bei der Standardflotte an Polizeiwagen, Krankenwangen und verängstig dreinschauenden Nachbarn, die in Grüppchen zusammengeflockt stehen, um Schutz zu suchen. Die Präsenz des FBI ist nicht sofort anzumerken, aber dann sehe ich Jack in meinem peripheren Blickfeld herumlungern, seine Handlanger herumkommandierend. Er hebt eine Hand zur Begrüßung, als er mich entdeckt. „Ah, Will!“ sagt er, „Danke, dass Du gekommen bist. Freu mich, dass du’s geschafft hast.“

„Kein Problem,“ antworte ich. Ich klinge ein wenig zu ernsthaft: es ist peinlich. Ich füge fast noch etwas im Sinne von ‚froh hier zu sein‘ hinzu, realisiere aber rechtzeitig wie unangemessen sich das anhören würde: keine normale Person ist _froh_ an einem Tatort zu sein (besonders nach den ganzen ‚Ich weiß alles über Tod – sogar auf Latein‘ Kommentaren im Coffee Shop). Jack klopft mir kurzangebunden auf die Schulter. Wenn er immer noch irgendwelche Vorbehalte hegt, so wird er sie hier nicht zeigen. Soweit jeder außenstehende sehen kann, ist er tatsächlich glücklich, dass ich gekommen bin. Ich weiß dieses Furnier ist sowohl ihm, als auch mir von Nutzen -  er muss immerhin zu seinen Entscheidungen stehen – aber ich bin noch immer dankbar.

„Nichts Alltägliches,“ sagt Jack. Er zeigt zum Haus. „Obwohl es für dich vielleicht etwas zu zahm ist. Aber ich dachte wir fangen mit etwas Kleinem an.“  
  
Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie führen mich ein?“

„Ja, sowas in der Art.“ Sagt Jack ungerührt. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die örtliche Polizei hat uns gerufen. Diese Gegend hat eine geringe Kriminalitätsrate und etwas mit der Leiche ist nicht ganz in Ordnung.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Das Gesicht war mit einer Art Stammesmaske bedeckt. Sie sagen es wäre vorsätzlich, getarnt als Einbruch.“

„Also dann,“ sage ich, „zeigen sie mir wo.“ Jack geht voran und ich folge und versuche, nicht zu unbeholfen hinter ihm her zu laufen. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung sehe ich niemanden, den ich kenne, auch wenn einer der Polizisten, an denen wir vorbeilaufen, mich anstarrt und ich vermute, dass er mich von irgendwoher kennt. Er sieht unheimlich jung aus, fast noch ein Teenager – gewaschenes, glänzendes Gesicht mit wunden, pinken Wangen und praktisch vor ernsthaftem Idealismus platzend. Da ist etwas berührend Bemitleidenswertes an ihm: Er sieht aus, als sollte er eine Plastik Pistole und eine Spielzeugmarke haben. Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so unschuldig und enthusiastisch war, und scheitere mit Bravur. (War ich es jemals? Wahrscheinlich nicht).

„Hey!“ ruft er. Oh, scheiße, er folgt uns, den Weg hinaufhüpfend wie ein uniformierter Welpe. „Hey! Will Graham! Sie sind Will Graham, nicht wahr?“

Für einen kurzen Moment denke ich darüber nach es abzustreiten (‚Nein, bin ich nicht, aber ich bin mir der Ähnlichkeit bewusst – passiert ehrlich gesagt andauernd. Ist ziemlich scheiße.‘), bevor mir einfällt, dass ich wohl kaum darauf bestehen kann, jemand anderes zu sein, wenn Jack direkt danebensteht. Das Resultat des Ganzen ist, dass gerade genug Zeit vergeht bevor ich antworte, dass es wirkt, als würde ich damit kämpfen mich an meinen Namen zu erinnern. „J-j-a,“ sage ich schließlich (ungern). Mein Tonfall steigt am Ende, sodass es klingt, als würde ich eine Frage stellen. Christ. Jack schaut mich mit einem ‚ _was zum Teufel tut er da?‘_ Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.  
  
„Oh Mann!“, sagt der Embryo-Polizist, „oh Mann, das ist so cool, Sie persönlich zu treffen. Ich habe alles über sie gelesen.“  
  
„Ja?“, sage ich. „Ich bin der, der diese ganzen Menschen _nicht_ getötet hat.“ Ich sehne mich danach Jack einen bewusst abfälligen Blick zuzuwerfen, entscheide mich aber dagegen.

„Cool!“  sagt das Kind, unverdrossen, und ich nicke ihm kurz zu und lächle (was freundlich aussehen sollte – ich schwöre es – aber irgendwo biegt es falsch ab und sieht wahrscheinlich aus als hätte ich eine nervöse Macke). Ich habe eine surreale Montage vor meinem inneren Auge in der er seinen Kollegen von unserem Austausch erzählt: „ _Ja, ich habe Will Graham getroffen, es war hundertprozentig er. Unruhiger kleiner Spinner, scheint seinen eigenen Namen vergessen zu haben…“_ Für eine grässliche Minute glaube ich, dass ich lachen werde.

„Haben sich nicht ein paar Aussagen zu machen, Officer?“ sagt Jack höflich. Ein gehässiger, beschissener Teil von mir möchte es ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht reiben (‚ja, _Officer_ , sollten sie nicht ein paar Aussage treffen?‘) aber ich tue es nicht, weil er nur ein Kind ist und nichts hiervon sein Fehler ist.

Er lässt seine jungenhafte Ehrfurcht zu Jack schweifen, und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um aus der Situation zu fliehen und zum Anwesen zu gehen. Als ich mich entferne, kann ich ein atemloses „… _selbstverständlich_ Mr. Crawford, sofort Sir.“ hören. Das Haus an sich ist von außen betrachtet geräumig und nobel, was überhaupt nicht zusammenpasst mit tragischem, grausamen Tod.

„Das Opfer ist Andrew Atherton,“ erzählt Jack mir, als er mich einholt. „Weiß, männlich, 42 Jahre alt, geschieden. Gut bezahlter Job als Investment Banker. Kein Vorstrafenregister, keine kriminellen Verbindungen. Hobbies waren Reisen und Weinproben.“

„Warum wird es eigentlich ‚Reisen‘ genannt und nicht ‚mein Hobby ist in den Urlaub fahren?‘“  
  
Jack ignoriert mich: „Seinen Nachbarn nach ein alles in Allem netter Kerl.“

„Das sagt jeder, wenn jemand gestorben ist. Heißt gar nichts.“

„Heißt aber auch nicht, dass er es nicht war,“ sagt Jack. „Der Täter kam übrigens da durch,“ fügt er hinzu, auf ein kleines Flügelfenster zeigend, dass ungefähr fünf Fuß über dem Boden ist. Es ist nicht sofort zu sehen, teilweise von einer wuchernden Platane, und Jack muss ein zweites Mal dorthin zeigen, damit ich es sehe. Ich bin normalerweise aufmerksamer als jetzt, es ist ein wenig peinlich. Jack guckt mich an. „Alles in Ordnung?“, sagt er.

„Gut. Alles gut.“ (Ich sollte eine Aufnahme davon machen; es auf ein Pappschild schreiben). „Wohin führt das Fenster?“

„Abstellkammer.“

„Aha.“ Ich brauche einen Moment um den Fußspuren zu folgen, die zum Fenster führen. _Meine Fußabdrücke weichen nicht ab, ich folge einem Ziel. Ich zerbreche das Fenster um mir Eintritt zu verschaffen. Einem normalen Betrachter würde es nicht auffallen, aber ich bin mit dem Grundstück vertraut und weiß genau, wo ich hingehe. Es ist eine exzellente Entscheidung, denn es ist abgeschieden; Es ist extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass mich jemand sehen kann wenn ich es aufbreche.“_

„Was ist innendrin?“, frage ich.  
  
„Andrew Atherton,“, antwortet Jack. „Oder jedenfalls das, was von ihm übrig ist.“ Er führt mich ins Wohnzimmer und ich entdecke den kürzlich verstorbenen Mr. Atherton auf dem Boden ausgebreitet mit einem Heiligenschein aus Blut um seinen Kopf und mit seinem Gesicht von einer künstlerischen Maske mit Bastmähne verdeckt.

„Unerwartet,“, sage ich.

„Ziemlich.“, Jack dreht sich zum Forensik Team. „Ok, alle räumen den Tatort für ein paar Minuten. Will? Sag Bescheid, wenn du was hast.“

Ich nicke Jack abwesend zu, aber ich schließe schon meine Augen und begebe mich an den richtigen Ort in meinen Gedanken (welcher nicht wirklich richtig ist, und es niemals war, viel mehr zutiefst falsch). _Ich habe Panik, die Säure steigt in meinen Mund. Mein Herz pocht; das ist nicht, was ich wollte. Das ist_ nicht _mein Ziel_. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder, blinzle ein paar Mal. Dann gehe ich raus und finde Jack. Es überrascht mich, als ich merke, dass knapp 15 Minuten vergangen sind.

„Es ist ein Raub der schiefgelaufen ist,“, teile ich ihm mit.

„Was, echt?“, sagt Jack, „Und deine Gründe sind…?“

„Er wusste genau, dass er zu dem versteckten Fenster musste,“, antworte ich, „was heißt, dass er das Haus bereits kannte. Aber nicht von Beobachtungen – diese Gegend ist zu bebaut, als dass jemand der hier herumlungert nicht entdeckt werden würde. Checkt am besten Fälle von Plünderungen und so was, aber ansonsten würde ich sagen, dass ihr nach jemandem sucht, der schon vorher Zugang zu diesem Grundstück hatte. Ein Arbeiter, Verkäufer…sowas in der Art. Sich durch das Fenster zu quetschen braucht ein gewisses Level an Beweglichkeit, also wird er wohl ziemlich jung und athletisch sein. Und es braucht ein Maß an Planung und Selbstvertrauen, um ein Haus bei hellem Tageslicht zu plündern, also können wir uns sicher sein, dass er es schon einmal getan hat – er ist wahrscheinlich bereits im System mit einer Geschichte von Einbrüchen.“

„Okay, ich werde die Fahndungslisten durchsuchen lassen,“, sagt Jack. „Was noch?“

„Die Hauptabsicht war gewaltfrei: der Raub. Der erste Raum wurde durchwühlt, also werden Wertsachen fehlen; es kann sein, dass ihr sie finden werden. Der Mord am Hausbesitzer zweitrangig und nicht geplant, in dem Sinne, dass es nicht das Motiv des Einbruchs war. Der Täter dachte, es wäre leer. Mr. Atherton hätte bei der Arbeit sein sollen, es war mitten am Tag.“

„Das haben wir gecheckt. Sein Arbeitgeber hat gesagt, er habe sich krankgemeldet.“, sagt Jack.

„Okay, dann ist das der Grund. Er war in seinem Schlafzimmer, vielleicht hat er geschlafen oder der Fernseher war an – auf jeden Fall hat er das klirrende Glas des Fensters nicht gehört, aber die Zerstörung im Wohnzimmer. Er kommt die Treppe runter, konfrontiert den Dieb, und _dann_ kommt es zum Mord, denn der Täter muss sich selbst beschützen und eliminiert den Zeugen. Auch das spricht dafür, dass er mit Mr. Atherton bekannt war; er wusste, er könnte identifiziert werden, also haltet euch eher an den Gedanken mit dem möglichen Verkäufer. Dazu kommt, dass er, wenn er ein leeres Haus erwartete, sich nicht verkleiden musste.  Guckt nach, ob die Kugeln der Waffe des Opfers gehören. Wenn nicht, heißt es, er hat sie selbst mitgenommen, und guckt noch, ob das mit anderen Taten in der Gegend übereinstimmen würde; irgendjemand, der für Diebstahl gefasst worden ist und eine solche Waffe trägt.“

„Was macht Dich so sicher, dass Atherton nicht das Ziel war?“, sagt Jack.

„Die _Leiche_ ,“, sage ich ungeduldig. „Es gibt keine Anzeichen von sexuellen oder rituellen Elementen, kein Versuch von Folter oder Erniedrigung des Opfers. Das war nicht _persönlich_. Der Dieb war nicht darauf aus, irgendeine emotionale Form der Befriedigung durch den Mord zu empfinden. Eine Schusswunde am Kopf deutet nur darauf hin, dass das einzige Motiv ihn so schnell wie möglich zu entfernen war, und es ist dazu noch viel zu stümperhaft für einen professionellen Schützen – sehen sie sich die Schutzwunden an den Händen an. Die Möbel sind umgedreht; es gab einen Kampf. Der Killer hat Panik und erschießt ihn, aber es ist nicht sauber. Sehen sie die Schusslöcher in der Wand? Er hatte ihn beim ersten Mal nicht erwischt, die ersten Schüsse gingen vorbei.“

„Und wenn es ein Raub war, wieso sind die anderen Räume dann unberührt?, sagt Jack. „Warum nur dieser Raum?“

„Weil er jetzt gestört wurde und eine Leiche an den Hacken hat. Er braucht einen schnellen Fluchtplan, also beschränkt er seine Suche auf den Raum, in dem er sich befindet.“  
  
„Und die Maske?“

„Die Maske ist nicht wichtig; sie gehörte dem Opfer bereits. Sehen sie den leeren Haken an der Wand?“, ich zeige drauf und Jack seufzt zustimmend. „Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass er reisen mochte, er wird sie sicherlich selbst gekauft haben. Fragen sie seine Freunde, aber ich bin mich ziemlich sicher, dass die Maske nebensächlich ist. Der Dieb legt sie lediglich auf Mr. Athertons Gesicht, sodass er sich davon lösen, und die Gegenwart der Leiche minimieren kann, während er den Raum weiter durchsucht. Der Raub scheint kontrolliert und methodisch, aber der Mord nicht – er kam her, um zu stehlen, nicht zu töten. Er ist nicht an Gewalt angepasst – jedenfalls nicht an dieses Level an tödlicher Gewalt – er muss das Opfer weniger persönlich machen und nimmt sich das erste, was er finden kann. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er Mr. Athertons Augen geschlossen hatte, bevor er die Maske aufgesetzt hat.“

„Dann,“, sagt Jack, „…ist es tatsächlich ein Raub, der schiefgegangen ist.“

Ich lächle trocken. „Sie haben nicht gescherzt, als sie sagten, das hier ist viel zahmer als sonst, nicht Jack?“

Außerhalb des Hauses fängt es an dunkel zu werden und die Luft ist gefüllt von einem rohen, metallenen Gefühl. Ich lehne mich gegen eine Wand und atme ein paar Mal tief ein: Meine Schläfen fangen, als bekannte Ankündigung von Kopfschmerz, an zu pochen und ich habe meine Schmerzmittel im Apartment gelassen. Aber es ist okay, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut. Tut es. Ich kam her, hab meinen Job gemacht, und es war gut. Da ist ein hohes Klingeln in meinen Ohren und ich beginne zu denken, dass ich eine Migräne bekomme, bevor ich bemerke, dass meine Hosentasche vibriert und es eigentlich beim Handy ist, das klingelt. Seht mich an: zwei Anrufe an einem Tag. Ich fühle mich schon wie Miss Undercover.

Die Anruferanzeige sagt ‚Alana Bloom‘ und ich muss gegen meinen Willen lächeln. „Hi Alana.“

„Will!“, sagt sie, „Es tut gut, deine Stimme zu hören.“

„Ich bin an einem Tatort,“, platzt es aus mir heraus.

Es gibt eine Pause und dann antwortet Alana: „Tatsächlich?“ Sie klingt nicht wirklich sehr begeistert.

„Tja…, um, wie geht’s dir?“

„Mir geht es gut, Will,“ antwortet sie, ihre Stimme vorsichtig neutral, „um ehrlich zu sein mache ich mir mehr Sorgen darum, wie es _dir_ geht.“

„Wir sollten uns mal irgendwann treffen.“, erzähle ich ihr, anstatt zu antworten.   
  
„Das wäre super,“, sagt sie, und greift es sofort auf. „Wie sieht’s mit heute Abend aus?“  
  
„Uh, klar, sicher. Heute Abend.“, antworte ich, bevor ich mich stoppen kann. „Warum nicht.“  
  
„Okay, super.“, sie klingt überrascht, dass ich zu schnell zugestimmt habe (obwohl sie nicht so überrascht ist, wie ich selbst – was zum Teufel hab ich mir dabei gedacht?). „Wie klingt acht Uhr für dich?“

„Klingt gut,“, sage ich finster. „Ich kann um acht bei dir sein.“

„Perfekt. Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, aber ich werde jemanden mitbringen – jemand, der dich wirklich gerne kennenlernen will.“ Ich öffne meinen Mund, um mich zu wehren, aber sie ist schon dabei den Namen der Bar zu nennen und mir zu sagen, ich solle nicht zu spät sein. Dann legt sie auf.

Ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen und seufze laut auf. Ein anderer der örtlichen Polizisten wirft mir einen komischen Blick zu, was ich ignoriere. Was ist los mit mir? Warum fühlt sich das so schwer an? Es sollte nicht schwer sein, oder nicht? Es ist nur ein Drink mit einem alten Freund (und einem unbekannten Jemand, der mich ‚ _wirklich gerne kennenlernen will‘_ ).

Ich gebe mir einen geistigen Ruck und löse mich von der Wand. Ich muss gehen. Es wird mir gut tun; Pflichtbewusst schlurfe ich zurück zu meinem Auto. Dann sehe ich, dass der Polizist mich immer noch anstarrt und ich muss mich zurückhalten, nicht einfach zu ihm rüberzugehen und ihn in sein verdammtes Gesicht schlage. Ich hasse es (Das tue ich…das tue ich wirklich) …aber ich kann das Gefühl der herben Enttäuschung nicht leugnen, dass ich jedes Mal bekomme, wenn mein Handy klingelt und es nie, niemals Du bist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaalso, ich hab mich nicht ganz an das mit dem Sonntag gehalten, aaaber besser spät als nie, oder? (please don't kill me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soo, nach mehr als 10.000 Wörtern Einleitung beginnt nun endlich die wahre Handlung der Geschichte!

Die Bar, die Alana genannt hatte, ist beides: geräumig (hohe Decken mit schwingenden Pendelleuchten, holzgetäfelte Wände die sich bis in die Unendlichkeit erstrecken) und teuer (weiße, glatte Manschetten unter denen zarte Strahlen von Gold hervorblitzen; die Frauen zerbrechlich aussehend mit tadellos bemalten Gesichtern), und in dem Moment, da ich die Schwelle übertrete, vermute ich einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht zu haben. Ich kann Alana nirgends entdecken. Ich weiß, dass ich in meiner alten Jeans, verbeulten Mantel und DIY-Haarschnitt spektakulär Fehl-am-Platz wirke und es scheint unvermeidbar, dass einer der unzähligen, schmierigen Angestellten dieses auch realisieren wird und mich darum bitten wird, zu gehen (gut).

Ah, da ist Alana. Hat sie mich gesehen, oder kann ich immer noch umdrehen und rennen? Nein, sie hat mich gesehen – ihre Augen treffen meine über der Menge und sie kommt zu mir, ihre Arme schließen sich um mich in eine duftende Umarmung. Sie sieht gut aus: glücklich sein steht ihr. Hinter ihr ist ein großer Mann, der mich über ihre Schulter hinweg mit unverfrorener Neugier anschaut. Ich starre ihn meditativ an, schätze ihn ein.

„Will,“, sagt sie, lässt mich los und dreht sich zu ihm, „Das ist ein guter Freund von mir, Dr. Michael French. Wir wohnten zusammen am Hopkins.“ Also ist das die Person, die mich treffen will? Warum? Er sieht nicht aus, wie der Typ Mensch, der in meine Art von Arbeit interessiert zu sein scheint. Nicht, dass man das vom bloßen Aussehen einer Person sagen kann, er könnte innendrin jeder sein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erheitere ich mich mit dem Gedanken, er könne tatsächlich ZombieCannibal99 von _TattleCrime_ sein.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wer _Sie_ sind, Mr. Graham,“, sagt er (genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt). Er schüttelt kräftig meine Hand. „Alana hat mir jede Menge beeindruckende Dinge über sie erzählt. Es scheint Sie sind ein richtiger Drachentöter.“

Michael French sieht geschmeidig und vornehm aus, in einem schick gebügelten Anzug und eleganten silber-schwarzen Locken. Ich würde sagen, dass er Mitte Vierzig ist. Dazu ist er Englisch – diese ganzen glasschneidenden Vokale und das leutselige Lächeln und kleine Kopfnicken – also versuche ich gönnerhaft zu sein und das als Kulturellen Hintergrund zu sehen, wenn er denkt, er könne jemanden einen ‚Drachentöter‘ nennen, ohne die Unsicherheit, die jede selbstrespektierende Person dabei fühlen sollte, wenn sie solch lächerlichen Dinge sagt. „Bitte, nennen sie mich Will“, sage ich. Es scheint, sein Lächeln und Nicken ist ein wenig ansteckend, denn ich habe begonnen, es auch zu tun.

Alana unterbricht glücklicherweise (Ohne Zweifel, um zu verhindern, dass Michael French und ich weiter Lächeln und Nicken werden, bis wir umfallen) und fragt mich, wie der Fall lief. Es ist eine etwas unglückliche Frage, aber ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, denn die einzig andere Alternative ist ‚ _also…was machst du zurzeit so?‘_ und auf keinen Fall möchte Michael French eine ehrliche Antwort _darauf_ hören, selbst mit seinem Lächeln und ritterlichem Charme. Außerdem ist er ein Freund von Alana (ein guter Freund dazu) also sollten ihn Tatorte nicht zu sehr schockieren. Ich bleibe trotzdem auf der sicheren Seite, teils, weil ich nicht darüber reden _will_ , und teils, weil ich das Gefühl habe, ihn noch nicht ganz einschätzen zu können (Wohinter ist er wirklich her?).

„Gut, danke,“, sage ich, „es lief gut. Ich denke, es wird jetzt bald abgeschlossen sein.“  
Das war das. Ich merke, dass ich nicht wirklich dazu beitrage, die Konversation voranzutreiben und noch etwas hinzufügen sollte, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Alana und Michael gucken mich ermutigend an, lächelnd und nickend, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge (Gott).

Ich entscheide mich für den feigen Weg raus und zeige auf die Bar „Jemand was zu Trinken?“, frage ich.

Alana dreht ihr Weinglas, um zu zeigen, dass sie versorgt ist, aber Michael French sagt „Nein, nein, lassen sie mich. Ich bestehe darauf. Was trinken sie, Will?“

„Oh, vielen Dank,“ sage ich unbehaglich, „ein Bier wäre gut.“

„Da haben sie Recht,“ antwortet er und schreitet rüber zur Bar mit der Entschlossenheit eines Mannes mit einer Mission. Alana und ich flüchten in eine Seitenkabine und ich nehme meine Brille ab und fahre mit einer müden Hand über mein Gesicht.

Alana betrachtet mich nachdenklich. Jetzt geht’s los. Sie atmet tief ein: „Ehrlich Will. Ein Tatort? Nach _allem_ was passiert ist, denkst du wirklich, dass das so schlau ist? Du hast die absolute Hölle durchgemacht und bei der ersten Gelegenheit versinkst du wieder in Tod und Verderben?“, sie verzeiht ihr Gesicht und nimmt besorgt einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich Jack umbringen sollte.“

Ich blinzle sie einfach nur an, ohne zu antworten. Der Hauptgedanke, der dabei durch meinen Kopf geht, ist, dass sie sich hintenanstellen müsste, denn Du würdest ihn schon weit vor ihr fassen. Ich entscheide mich, weise wie ich bin, diese Einsicht für mich zu behalten und mache stattdessen eine ungeduldige Bewegung mit meiner Hand. „So war es nicht,“, sage ich. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihre Sorge nicht wertschätzte, aber die Anspielung darauf, dass ich so schwach wäre, gleich beim ersten Befehl Jacks zu springen, ist ärgerlich.

„Wie war es denn?“

Ich setzte meine Brille wieder auf und blicke sie über die Ränder hinweg an. „Was soll ich denn sonst tun?“, sage ich „Ich bin _gut_ darin.“

„Ich weiß, dass du das bist. Ich weiß auch, dass es dich schon mal fast zerstört hat.“

„Ja, nun … das war früher.“

„Will, es gibt jede Menge andere Dinge die du tun kannst. Du bist ganze drei Jahre ohne ausgekommen.“

„Tja, jetzt bin ich wieder zurück,“ sage ich gereizt. „Jetzt ist alles anders. _Alles_. Molly und ich haben uns seit Monaten nicht mehr gesprochen, ich werde alleine in meinem Apartment verrückt…“ Ich sehne mich danach ‚ _und Hannibal ist nicht da‘_ hinzuzufügen, aber das wäre schierer Wahnsinn, also lasse ich es. „Ich brauche eine konstruktive Aufgabe“, füge ich schwach hinzu. „Jack rief an und es schien mir wie eine brauchbare Option.“ Mir gefällt der Klang davon also sage ich es wieder ( Auch, wenn ich an diesem Punkt nicht länger weiß, wer von uns beiden versucht, den anderen mehr zu überzeugen). „Für das Bureau zu arbeiten fühlt sich brauchbar an. So einfach ist das. Jedenfalls auf kurze Sicht, bis ich etwas Anderes gefunden habe.“  
  
Alana sieht aus, als gäbe es noch mehr, was sie gern sagen möchte, aber dann kommt Michael mit den Getränken zurück – ein Bier für mich und eine leuchtend bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in einem schlanken Glas für ihn – und ich bin so erleichtert, dieses unangenehm Intime Thema zu beenden, dass ich tatsächlich froh bin, ihn zu sehen und schenke ihm ein breites Lächeln als Antwort. Er lächelt zurück und schiebt das Bier in meine Richtung. „ _Cin Cin_ “, sagt er.

„ _Santé_.“, sagt Alana. Sie klingt frustriert.

„Cheers.“, antworte ich und leere fast das halbe Bier in einem Schluck.

Michael sieht uns beide an.  „Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht irgendetwas unterbrochen?“, sagt er.

„Nein, alles gut.“ Ich lächle Alana an, ein wenig entschuldigend, sodass sie weiß, dass ich nicht versuche, sie abzuwürgen. „Wir holen nur ein paar Dinge nach.“

Sie lächelt zurück und legt kurz ihre Hand über meine. „Es ist wirklich gut dich zu sehen, Will.“, sagt sie und ich kann sehen, dass sie es ernst meint. Michael lächelt auch und für einen Moment sitzen wir alle nur da, einander anstrahlend, als wären wir der gottverdammte _Brady Bunch_. Immerhin fängt keiner zu Nicken an. Innerlich gratuliere ich mir zu meiner generellen Tendenz, soziale Kontakte um jeden Preis zu vermeiden, denn es ist wirklich kack-anstrengend.

Alana fragt Michael, wie es mit seiner Klinik läuft und ich strenge mich so sehr an, interessiert auszusehen, dass es fast weh tut. Unvermeidlicher Weise übertreibe ich, denn er hört plötzlich auf zu reden und guckt mich durchdringend an, bevor er sagt: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Will? Sie sehen ein wenig müde aus.“ Es ist wahr, das tue ich – ich bin es – aber ich fühle mich trotzdem angegriffen von der Art, wie er es sagt. Es trifft mich jedes Mal, wenn Leute sagen ‚du siehst müde aus‘, sie könnten genauso gut sagen ‚Du siehst aus wie sieben Lagen Scheiße‘. Ich unterhalte mich damit mir vorzustellen, was passieren würde, wenn Du da wärst. Wahrscheinlich nicht viel, nicht wirklich: Du wärst charmant und selbstbewusst und wir würden alle an Deinen Lippen hängen. Später würde ich alle anderen um mich stummschalten und nur mit Dir reden, sodass ich mich in der Spannung Deiner Aufmerksamkeit, die einzig und allein auf mir ruht, suhlen könnte. Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Du jemals zu einem Abend wie diesem zusagen würdest.

Michael startet jetzt eine Anekdote über seine Kollegen – irgendwas Verworrenes über eine betrunkene Krankenschwester während der Nachtschichtbei der ER – und ich schalte ab, versuche an den richtigen Stellen zu Lachen. Ich warte darauf, dass er anfängt, mich über meine Arbeit auszuquetschen (oder, unendlich viel schlimmer, über Dich), aber er tut es nicht. Er ist offensichtlich höflicher und/oder zurückhaltender, als ich ihm zugetraut hätte – entweder das, oder meine unübersehbare Seltsamkeit hat ihn verängstigt. Stattdessen frage ich Alana, wie es Margo geht und sie erzählt uns von ihren Plänen, eine eigene Pferdezucht zu starten und ein Trainingscenter zu eröffnen. Alana zuzuhören ist angenehm und einnehmend und ich fange an, mich mehr einzubringen. Ich erzähle ich, wie glücklich ich bin, dass alles so gut für die beiden läuft. Sie bezahlt die nächste Runde Getränke, und ich die danach. Ich stehle einen Blick auf meine Uhr, während ich an der Bar stehe: ich bin seit knapp zwei Stunden hier, was eine ausreichend respektable Zeitspanne ist, und ich mich bald rausmogeln und verpissen kann und die beiden alleine lasse.

Als ich zu unserer Kabine zurückkomme, haben Alana und Michael die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Ich stelle die verschiedenen Gläser vor ihnen und gleite zurück in meinen Sitz. Michael sieht mich an und lächelt. „Interessieren sie sich für die Oper, Will?“, sagt er.

„Nicht wirklich, nein,“ sage ich stumpf. Alana wirft mir einen Blick zu. Ich fange ihn und werfe ihn zurück. Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich bin nur ehrlich: Ich gebe nicht einen Fick auf die Oper. Michael sieht und beide an, ein fragendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Entschuldigung,“ füge ich schwach hinzu, um Alana und ihre Missbilligung zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen!“, sagt er fröhlich, als wäre ich einfach nur charmant exzentrisch, anstelle von unhöflich und schroff und sozial unbeholfen. „Es ist nur so, dass ich Tickets für _Tosca_ am Freitag habe, und mein eigentlicher Opernkumpel hat mich im letzten Moment hängen lassen.“ (Oh mein _Gott_ , wer zum Teufel hat Opernkumpel? Selbst Du würdest da einen Schlussstrich ziehen). Er seufzt schwer, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Alana wollte mir aushelfen, aber es scheint, auch sie ist nicht zu haben.“ Alana seufzt auch, in vorsichtig choreografiertem Bedauern und mich überfällt die schreckliche Erkenntnis, dass die beiden das schon vorher geplant hatten. Ich frage mich, wer der Anstifter war: Ob Alana einen Akt der Barmherzigkeit für ihren tragisch isolierten Freund gesucht hat, oder jemand wie er keinen passenden Empfänger für seine Operntickets gefunden hat.

„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen,“ sage ich vorsichtig, jedes Wort abwiegend, „Aber ich glaube, mit mir wäre es eine Verschwendung. Es wäre schade, jemanden außen vor zu lassen, der es viel mehr wertzuschätzen wüsste.“ Es ist nicht schade (ganz und gar nicht) – Es könnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein – aber ich bin entschlossen mich vor Alana ordentlich zu benehmen.

„Oh, da muss ich aber widersprechen, Will!“, sagt er, „Ich kann das auf keinen Fall akzeptieren. Ich denke, sie wären ein extrem würdiger Empfänger.“ Ist der Kerl zu fassen? Für eine Sekunde bewundere ich das Level an Selbstbewusstsein, dass jemanden so offensichtlich, und dabei so vollkommen unbekümmert darüber, sein lässt. Ich könnte ihm sagen, er solle sich die Tickets in seinen Arsch schieben und er würde nur jovial kichern und ich wäre derjenige, der am Ende verlegen ist, in meinem eigenen Scham versinkend. Ich hasse die Art, wie er es so umdreht, sodass ich schüchtern und selbstverleugnend wirke (wo er gegenwirken kann), anstatt sich einzugestehen (was Game Over wäre) das _ich verdammt noch mal keine Opern mag_.

„Ehrlich,“, sage ich „es ist wirklich nicht meins.“

„Welche Opern haben sie gesehen?“, antwortet er ruhig.

Oh Gott, es wird wirklich so sein, nicht? Ich muss entweder aufgeben und meine Niederlage akzeptieren; oder meinen Mann stehen und ihm auf eine entschiedene Art und Weise ‚nein‘ sagen, die den ganzen dummen Plan verhindert. Er redet immer noch, lyrisch über Orchesterbearbeitungen schwafelnd, und einen ganz bestimmten Sopran und warum ich _es einfach ausprobieren muss_ , denn er ist sich sicher, ich würde es _ganz und gar lieben_ , und selbst wenn nicht wären ja nur eine paar Stunden verloren, und er wäre so _schrecklich dankbar,_ wenn dieses gottverdammte Ticket aus seiner Hand nähme. Mein Kopf fängt an wehzutun. Alana hört nicht auf, mich anzugucken, ermutigend lächelnd.

Ich antworte nicht sofort, was verdammt fatal ist, denn es gibt ihnen die Chance meine Fehlende Verweigerung in eine endgültige Einwilligung zu drehen. „Ich treffe sie bei der Halle um sieben Uhr.“, sagt er und nickt mir kurz zu. Immerhin hat er nicht angeboten, mich abzuholen, denke ich. Obwohl ich vielleicht darauf bestehen sollte – ihm würden entweder die Reifen gestohlen werden oder er würde einen Blick auf mein beschissenes Gebäude werfen, seine Manieren über Bord werfen und verschwinden. Egal welche Variante: Ich könnte zu meinem normalen Freitag zurückkehren: mich betrinken und _TattleCrime_ zu trollen.

Ironischer Weise ist es dieser Gedanke, der mich dazu bringt meine Meinung zu ändern. Mein Level an sozialer Aktivität ist erschreckend; Fakt ist, dass ich Autopsien gesehen habe, in denen mehr Leben gesteckt hat. War das nicht Teil meiner Lösung zu Will Grahams mutiger, neuer Welt? Ich habe gesagt, ich wolle mehr zu tun, ich habe es sogar Alana erzählt; was sie dazu verwende könnte mich davon abzuhalten, nein zu sagen. Was ist das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte? (Seltsam genug, dass selbst meine Beziehung zu Dir mich nicht davon geheilt hat, solche gefährlichen Fragen zu stellen). Vielleicht gefällt es mir ja sogar? (Obwohl, zugegebener Weise, eher nicht). Aber es ist nicht so, als könnte ich nicht einen Abend als Opernkumpel dienen. Ich kann ja immerhin fast alles überleben. Ich habe sogar Dich überlebt.

„Okay, dann gerne,“ sage ich endlich, bevor ich meine Meinung wieder ändre. Und dann, die letzten Reste meiner guten Manieren ausschöpfend: „Danke.“ Ich erinnere mich an deine Bemerkung „ _wann immer es auch möglich ist sollte man versucht die unhöflichen zu essen_ “ und muss mich anstrengen, das schlimmste Grinsen zu verstecken. Wenn er die Frechheit besitzt triumphal auszusehen, denke ich, werde ich ihm wirklich sagen, er solle sich verpissen. Aber er tut es nicht. Er lächelt nur, hebt sein Glas zu mir und sagt: „Danke Will, ich bin hocherfreut, dass ich in den Genuss ihrer Anwesenheit komme.“ Dann dreht er sich zu Alana und fängt an, sie nach den BSHCI Budget zu fragen, als ob die letzten zehn Minuten nie geschehen wären. Ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen den kühlen Stoff der Bank rollen und frage mich für einen Moment, worauf zur Hölle ich mich gerade eingelassen habe.

Ich weiß, es ist lächerlich, aber ich fühle mich beinahe so, als wäre ich Dir untreu. Als ob es Dich überhaupt gekümmert hätte.

 

 

Der Anruf kommt mitten in der Nacht, mein Handy klingelt schrill und beharrlich auf dem schäbigen Tisch neben meinem Bett. Ich schieße gerade hoch und taste danach. Es klingt der unvergleichbare Klang von brechendem Glas, als eine Bierflasche auf den Boden fällt. „Fuck,“ murmle ich zu mir selbst. Ich werfe einen Blick auf mein Handy (erfolgreich gefunden): die Nummer ist unterdrückt.

„‘lo?“, sage ich. Ich huste ein paar Mal, um die Müdigkeit aus meinem Hals zu bekommen. „Hallo?“

Es gibt keine Antwort. Kein Atmen, kein Nichts.

„Hallo?“ sage ich wieder, genervt. Immer noch nichts. Die Stille ist vollkommen. Selbst der Raum ist still, keine Geräusche außerhalb des Fensters, keine im Gebäude. Es mag sein, dass ich die einzige Person auf der Welt bin, die wach ist: ich und wer-auch-immer am anderen Ende der Leitung ist.

Du?

Ich sage fast Deinen Namen, aber stoppe mich im richtigen Augenblick. Es ist kaum wahrscheinlich, dass Du es bist. Stille Telefonanrufe sind nicht wirklich Dein Stil, Du würdest eher ein paar kunstvoll drapierte Körperteile vor meiner Tür hinterlassen. Und wenn ich Deinen Namen sage, liefere ich Dich aus, ganz zu schweigen mich selbst, an die Person am anderen Ende.

„Wer ist da?“, sage ich. Ich gehe mit fordernd und selbstbewusst, aber ich bin zu verwirrt und schlaftrunken, um es ordentlich auszuführen und ich bemerke, dass ich eher ängstlich klinge als alles andere. Immer noch keine Antwort. Ich gucke auf meinen Wecker, der ein geisterhaftes, blaues Licht in die Dunkelheit leuchtet: 02:33. Was tue ich hier, warum lege ich nicht einfach auf? 02:34. Ich warte, um zu sehen, was der Anrufer machen wird. Ein plötzlicher Anflug von Ehrgeiz lässt mich fühlen, dass ich nicht der Erste sein soll, der auflegt. Ich denke darüber nach irgendeinen klugscheißerischen Kommentar abzulassen (‚ _Wir sind ´ne ganz schöne Plaudertasche_ , _was?_ ) aber irgendwie fühlt sich Leichtfertigkeit nicht richtig an. 02:35. Es ist die Unheimlichkeit der Stille, es ist erdrückend. Es zermürbt mich, diese stimmenlose Präsenz am anderen Ende der Leitung, und plötzlich ist der Bann gebrochen und ich will das Ganze nur noch beenden. Ich hänge abrupt auf und mache mein Handy aus. Dann ziehe ich die Decke über meinen Kopf und warte auf den Schlaf, was eine Ewigkeit dauert. Ein Auto fährt endlich am Gebäude vorbei und die Scheinwerfer tauchen in mein Zimmer und schwimmen an der Wand lang, wie ein Phantomschwarm.

  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da der Morgen kommt, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich das Ganze vielleicht nur geträumt habe, abgesehen von der Anrufanzeige – eine dauerhafte Erinnerung an eine Epistel mitten in der Nacht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, diesmal halte ich mein Versprechen mit dem Sonntags-Update! Wie immer freue ich mich über Kommentare/Berichtigungen und Kudos :3


	5. Chapter 5

Als der Freitag naht, zerbreche ich mir den Kopf über den Ausflug zur Oper mit Michael (welcher auf _keinen_ Fall ein Date ist, oh mein Gott) und alterniere zwischen enthusiastischem Verfluchen von ihm und Alana, die mir das ganze aufgezwungen haben, und mir selbst noch mehr, der das Ganze überhaupt hat passieren lassen. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich schlafwandeln, blind in ein neues Desaster schwankend, weil ich zu passiv (und erschöpft und entmutigt) bin, um Kontrolle über mein eigenes Leben zu gewinnen. Vielleicht hat er etwas an sich (ganz, _ganz_ winzig), das mich an Dich erinnert – die europäische Eleganz allem voraus – aber zweifelsohne ist der Hauptgrund, der mich das Ganze in Betracht ziehen lässt, dass ich gelangweilt und rastlos und einsam bin.

Ich habe seine Nummer nicht, aber ich könnte sie von Alana bekommen, und die Sache abblasen. Ich könnte leichtherzig und kausal dazu stehen, so, wie normale Menschen („Lass dir das Geld einfach erstatten, Michael!“), als wäre es keine große Sache. Ich könnte sagen, ich wäre krank, aber er ist Arzt und würde fragen, was mir denn fehlte…er könnte mir anbieten herzukommen. Ich könnte ihm sagen, ich müsse arbeiten (nein, natürlich kann ich das nicht sagen – ich habe keinen Job und das weiß er wahrscheinlich auch). Ich könnte sagen, ich hätte gerade einen Job bekommen, total unerwartet…Oh Gott, nein – einfach nein. Auch wenn ich mich drehe und winde, weiß ich, dass ich nichts Dergleichen tun werde. Und wie der Zufall es will, übertreffe ich mich auch noch selbst, indem ich pünktlich bin. Michael wartet im Foyer des Auditoriums und sein Gesicht wird von einem riesigen Lächeln erhellt, als er mich sieht.

„Es ist so nett von ihnen, hier zu erscheinen Will,“ sagte er und schüttelt meine Hand. „Ich weiß, dass sie anfangs nicht besonders begeistert waren. Ich fürchte ich habe sie ein wenig bedrängt.“

„Es ist ok,“, sage ich, „Ich lebe in letzter Zeit sehr zurückgezogen, ich muss wieder mehr rauskommen.“ Ich frage mich, ob ich diese Bekanntgabe (offengesagt, ziemlich deprimierend) mit einem Witz abrunden sollte, aber die einzigen armen Anspielungen, die mir einfallen, sind nicht wirklich lustig; und außerdem juckt’s mich auch nicht. Ich zucke stattdessen mit den Schultern: „Es war gut von ihnen, sich da reinzuhängen.“  
  
Er sieht bei meinen Worten etwas enttäuscht aus (kein Wunder, da es klang, als wäre er eine Art Sozialarbeiter), aber mal ehrlich; was hat er denn erwartet? Er ist zu glatt und selbstbesessen, das ist sein Problem, er ist es wahrscheinlich gewöhnt, dass Leute sich für ihn überschlagen, damit er sie ausführt. Es schadet ihm bestimmt nicht, dass ich ihn zur Abwechslung mal dafür schuften lasse. Nichtsdestotrotz erholt er sich schnell und macht mir ein Kompliment zu meinem Anzug, erzählt mir, dass ich gut in formeller Kleidung aussehe. Ich weiß, ich sollte es erwidern, aber das schiene mir gefährlich nahe ans Flirten zu kommen – und auch wenn ich nicht der Beste mit sozialen Signalen bin, bin ich verdammt noch mal nicht komplett ahnungslos – also lächle ich nur und danke ihm.

„Lass uns reingehen,“ sagt er mit gespielter Formalität. Er legt seine Hand sanft auf meinen unteren Rücken, als wir durch den Eingang treten, aber nimmt sie relativ schnell wieder weg und versucht nicht weiter, mich zu berühren, was ich nicht erwartet hätte. Ich erlaube mir, mich vorläufig zu Entspannen (ein bisschen).

Wir genehmigen uns vor der Performance einen Drink, und Michael fängt an mich über meine Lehrzeit, wo ich aufgewachsen bin, wie ich Alana getroffen habe und meine Gedanken über Homeland Security auszufragen. Gute, sichere Themen; leicht öde. Nichts über Enzephalitis oder Nachahmungstäter, und gewiss nichts über Dich. Er hat offensichtlich etwas Recherche betrieben, denn er weiß von vielen meiner Artikel, die etwas obskuren mit einbezogen, und fragt mich sogar nach den Angeln. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich es schmeichelhaft oder aufdringlich und übereifrig finden soll; wahrscheinlich ein bisschen von beidem. Seine Knie streifen meine unterm Tisch und ich ziehe sie nicht sofort zurück. Micheal _strahlt_ verdammt nochmal. Normalerweise würde ich es hassen. Ich _sollte_ es hassen. Aber da ist etwas an dem Schwerpunktsein eines solch hohen Ansehens, dass ziemlich berauschend ist. Mir fällt auf, dass ich in den letzten Monaten einsamer gewesen bin, als ich selbst zugegeben habe.

Er hat exzellente Plätze im vorderen Parkett (natürlich) und ich bin erleichtert, als die Lichter endlich gedimmt werden, denn auch, wenn er sich als geringfügig erträglicher herausstellt, als ich gedacht hätte, habe ich absolut meinen Smalltalk-Tank aufgebraucht. Auf der Bühne kapern und parieren die Darsteller in einem Kaleidoskop von Mantua-Kleidern, bestickten Kniehosen und wehenden Mänteln, leicht schwankend während sie kunstvoll geschnitzte Kruzifixe schwingen. Für einen kurzen Moment erinnere ich mich an die Kirche in Italien. Gott, das wird so langweilig. Du hättest es geliebt. Du wärst verdammt nochmal verzückt gewesen.

Michael spricht Italienisch (natürlich), hat sich aber „die Freiheit genommen, Will“, mir eine englische Übersetzung des Librettos zu besorgen, damit ich, falls ich es wünsche, der Geschichte folgen könne. Ich betrachte es tugendhaft im gedämmten Licht, ein intelligentes Level an Interesse fälschend. _Vissi d’arte_ : Ich lebte für Kunst. Es klingt ein wenig nach Dir. Ich habe nie wirklich etwas mit klassischer Musik zu tun gehabt. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Du mir mal Dein Theremin gezeigt hast; ich habe mich rüber gelehnt und den Anfangsakkord von _Smoke on the Water_ gespielt, und Du sahst aus, als hättest Du den Willen zu leben verloren.

Du warst das komplette Gegenteil, Du hast Musik geliebt, Du warst andauernd in der Oper. Ich habe normalerweise nie etwas von dem wiedererkannt, was Du gespielt hast, weder die Aufnahmen, noch am richtigen Instrument (denn natürlich warst Du ja selbst ein talentierter Musiker). Obwohl, nein, da gab es das eine Mal, da ich es tat. Es war eine verspielte, heitere kleine Melodie und es stach heraus, da es so weit von den plätschernden Harmonien und donnernden Arien entfernt war, die Du normalerweise bevorzugt hattest; Du pfiffst es eher für Dich selbst, als Du uns Kaffee gekocht hattest. „Ist das nicht aus einem Kinderstück?“, sagte ich. Ich konnte mich nicht an den Namen erinnern, aber ich dachte, ich hätte es vielleicht mal im Fernsehen gesehen.

 Wenn ich meine Augen zusammengekniffen hätte – und wenn sowas überhaupt möglich wäre – glaube ich, dass Du vielleicht leicht beschämt ausgesehen hättest. „Es ist tatsächlich für Kinder,“ sagtest Du, „aber ich erinnere mich daran aus meiner Kindheit. Meine Schwester hatte es sehr gern. Peter und der Wolf. _Petya i Volk_.“ Natürlich war dein russischer Akzent fehlerfrei. Trotzdem konnte ich ein unfreiwilliges Lachen nicht zurückhalten: „Du klingst wie ein Bond Bösewicht.“

Du hast mir als Antworten einen langen, leidenden Blick zugeworfen. „Die Dinge, die Du zu mir sagst,“ hast Du geantwortet. Aber Du hattest gelächelt, es störte Dich nicht. Du mochtest es immer, dass ich keine Angst vor Dir hatte.

Du hast die Kaffeetasse zu mir geschoben, Deine Augen nahmen mich ein. Mich beobachtend; Du hast mich immer beobachtet, nicht wahr? „Natürlich kann die ganze Sache als eine Allegorie verstanden werden,“, hast Du fortgefahren. „Es verkörpert den geopolitischen Status Russlands, wie Prokofiev es sah. Der Wolf repräsentiert das Gespenst Nazi-Deutschlands, wohingegen Peter Russland selbst darstellt. Es ist ein gutartiger, beliebter Aspekt eines klassischen Kanons, doch in Wirklichkeit wurde es aus Grausamkeit, Unterdrückung und Terror geschmiedet. Oder zumindest haben viele das behauptet.“ Du schenktest mir ein leicht wildes Lächeln. Du hast mich immer noch angestarrt, als Du zitiert hast: _„Jungen wie er haben doch keine Angst vor dem Wolf.“_   
  
Auf der Bühne stößt der Sopran dem Polizeipräsidenten, wild übertreibend, einen Dolch in den Bauch. _Questo è il bacio di Tosca:_ Dies ist Toscas Kuss. Es dauert nicht lange und Akt 3 erreicht seinen entsetzlichen Höhepunkt. Tosca flieht vor den Soldaten und stürzt sich über die Brüstung ins Meer, mit ihrer Liebe im Tode vereint. Ich zucke in meinem Sitz zusammen. Michael lehnt sich zu mir und flüstert, ob es mir auch gut geht? „Danke,“, sag ich ihm ausdruckslos, „Mir geht’s gut.“

 

 

Wir gehen nach der Vorstellung an die Theaterbar und natürlich ist sie voll mit dem Typ von Menschen, den ich normalerweise bis auf den Tod hin meide. High Society – eine Umgebung, in der Du in Deinem Element gewesen wärst, den Raum einnehmend; und ich will mir einfach ein Tablett nehmen und so tun, als wäre ich ein Kellner. Michael schiebt mich vorwärts und kann unzählige Augen auf uns fühlen, uns einnehmend. Ich versuche mich nicht vor ihnen zu verkriechen. Natürlich wissen sie alle, wer er ist, also wollen sie wissen wer ich bin. Plötzlich sehne ich mich nach Stille und Einsamkeit und dem kalten Nachtwind auf meinem glühenden Gesicht. Der Abend war zu viel, und ich kann nicht aufhören mir vorzustellen, dass Du hier wärst. Du _wärest_ einmal hier gewesen, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Du könntest jeder dieser großen, dunklen Männer sein.

„Ich sollte wirklich los.“, sage ich ein wenig wild.

Michael sieht enttäuscht aus (schonwieder), aber er drängt nicht. „Natürlich,“, antwortet er, „Ich bringe Sie nach draußen.“

„Das ist _wirklich_ nicht nötig…“, fange ich an, aber bevor wir anfangen könne, uns darüber zu streiten, werden wir von einem großen, feingliedrigen Mann unterbrochen, welcher dieselbe Aura an Autorität und Anspruch ausstrahlt wie Michael und ihm eine blasse, kameradschaftliche Hand auf die Schulter schlägt. Ich weiß, dass er meine Verabschiedung verzögert, aber ich bin ziemlich froh über seine Unterbrechung. Es bringt mich zurück zum Boden der Tatsachen; Ich war am Rande einer Panik Attacke. Mich auch ihn fokussierend nimmt der Raum um mich wieder Gestalt an, wie ein kalter Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht – ruhiger und mehr ich-selbst (wer auch immer das heutzutage ist). Ich sehe sofort, dass er älter als Michael ist, deutlich älter als ich (sogar älter als Du – ha) und er erinnert mich an ein Schaukelpferd: bestehend aus schweren Knochen und Zähnen und krausen, silbernen Haaren.  
„Michael French!“, sagt er „Wo zur Hölle haben Sie sich versteckt, Doktor? Sie haben die letzten zwei Vorstellungen verpasst.“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkt er mich zum ersten Mal, obwohl ich verzweifelt versucht hatte, mich wegzuschleichen, und er betrachtet mich anerkennend. Es ist so offensichtlich, dass ich verlegen hin und her tänzle. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich nicht rot bin.   
„Es scheint, Sie waren anderweitig beschäftigt Michael,“ sagt er mit einem absolut _verfickt anzüglichen Grinsen_ „und ich muss sagen ich kann vollkommen verstehen warum.“

„Wir sind nicht…“, fange ich laut an, als Michael sagt: „Ganz im Gegenteil Jonathan, ich fürchte Will ist eine _extrem_ junge Bekanntschaft.“

_Also steck deine scheiß Nase nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten_ , füge ich (nicht) hinzu. Es ist lächerlich, dass zwei Männer, die die selbe (langweilige, überhebliche) Veranstaltung besuchen automatisch miteinander ausgehen. Soweit dieses alte Arschloch weiß, könnte ich Michaels Wingman für die heiratsfähigen Opern-Kumpels sein. Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern ob jemand Dich und mich jemals für ein echtes Paar gehalten hatte, als wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten und ob es mich gestört hätte, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Ja, hätte es – auf jeden Fall am Anfang. Ich hätte es verdammt gehasst. Jonathan sieht uns nur mit einem ungläubigen ‚Ja klar Jungs, was-auch-immer‘ Blick an.

„Will arbeitet für das FBI,“ sagt Michael, immer noch heldenhaft damit beschäftigt, das Gespräch zu retten, wenn es ganz klar erlaubt sein sollte wegzuschleichen und still zu sterben.

„Oh, welch ein Spaß,“ schwärmt Jonathan (ein Spaß? Wie ist es spaßig?). „Ich weiß wie das geht: ‚Ich würde es Ihnen erzählen, aber dann müsste ich Sie töten‘“ Er strahlt uns beide an, als ob der das vollkommenste Epigramm seit Oscar Wilde geschmiedet hätte.

„Tatsächlich – nicht,“ sage ich gelangweilt, „das ist das M15 nicht das FBI.“

Eine peinliche Stille.

„ _Jedenfalls_ ,“ füge ich hinzu, „wie ich gesagt hatte, ich muss wirklich los.“

„Jonathan, ich stoße in einem Moment zu Ihnen,“ sagt Michael, „Das tut mir sehr leid Will,“, murmelt er mir zu.

„Ist in Ordnung,“ sage ich, auch wenn es nicht so ist. „Kümmern Sie sich nicht drum.“

„Ich fürchte er ist eher unverbesserlich.“

„Er ist ein dummer, alter Bastard,“ antworte ich und wir lachen beide.

Wir kommen im Foyer an und ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl, er könnte versuchen mich zu küssen, also gehe ich risikovermeidend ein paar Schritte zurück. Falls er es bemerkt, zeigt er es nicht.   
  
„Danke, Will,“, sagt er, „Ich hatte einen sehr schönen Abend. Wenn es Ihnen nicht unangenehm ist, würde es mich freuen, wenn wir das wiederholen könnten.“

Seine Aufrichtigkeit ist ein bisschen peinlich, aber ich zeige mich einverstanden, schüttle seine Hand und danke ihm für das spendierte Ticket. Es ist das einzige, was ich tun kann, nachdem er sich so viel Mühe gemacht hatte.

 

                                                                                *****

Ich komme Zuhause an und werfe meine Jacke über den Stuhl, dann checke ich automatisch TattleCrime, während ich darauf warte, dass das Wasser kocht. Freddie hat heute zweimal ge-updated. Da ist der banale spekulierende Teil über Dich mit Deinem Fahndungsfoto (natürlich würde es Dir gelingen ein schmeichelndes Fahndungsfoto zu machen), aber es ist einfach eine Wiederaufbereitung der vorigen Theorien und Übertreibungen also lese ich nicht das Ganze. Da ist auch ein neuer Artikel über mich mit einem Foto, dass verstohlen am Atherton Tatort gemacht wurde. Es nicht direkt etwas, was ich ein gutes Foto nennen würde. Meine Augen sehen manisch aus, und meine Schultern sind schuldbewusst verkrampft. Ich sehe, um ehrlich zu sein, ein wenig wahnsinnig aus; wahrscheinlich war das, während ich mich über den Polizisten geärgert habe. Es ist ganz offensichtlich bewusst ausgesucht worden (es sei denn, ich sehe immer so aus, und niemand hat es mir bis jetzt gesagt). Beides wäre nicht überraschend, denn der Rest des Artikels ist der übliche Mist, dass Jack fast so verrückt wie ich sein müsste, mich wieder in die Nähe von seinen Tatorten zu lassen. Jack ist sogar mit auf dem Bild, wenn auch fast rausgeschnitten – die Seite seines Mantels hängt in der Bildecke.

TheUsualSuspects hat geschrieben (höchstwahrscheinlich sarkastisch), dass ich ‚süß‘ wäre. „Danke,“ sage ich laut.

Überall sind die unvermeidlichen Graham Crackers Witze.

In einem Anflug von Wut logge ich mich mit meinem Fake-Account ein und tippe „OMFG, Will Graham ist schon wieder verhaftet worden. 30min standen Feds vor seinem Haus. Sind gerade in einem unbekannten Fahrzeug weggefahren.“ Ich lehne mich zurück und warte darauf, dass alle nacheinander verrücktspielen, bis endlich der Administrator einloggt (bingo!) und zu wissen verlangt wer ich sei und woher ich diese Informationen hätte (es ist ein wenig deprimierend, dass alle, sogar sie, so besessen daran glauben, dass mein Haus zu untersuchen der einzige Teil ist, der nicht zu hinterfragen ist). Ich antworte „Reden Sie so schnell wie möglich mit Ms. Purnell.“ Ich bin zufrieden mit der Anspielung: Jack Crawford wäre zu offensichtlich – jeder weiß, wer Jack ist – aber Kade mit einzubeziehen ist genau die richtige Menge an Insiderwissen, damit Freddie darüber nachdenkt, ob es sich lohnen würde und ich grinse in mich hinein bei dem Gedanken an all die verschwendeten Stunden die (hoffentlich) damit zusammenhängen. Ich denke darüber nach noch etwas Anprangerndes hinzuzufügen (‚ _Ein weiteres Zerrbild der Gerechtigkeit!‘_ ) entscheide mich jedoch dazu, mein Glück nicht auf die Probe zu stellen.

Ich scrolle wieder zum Anfang der Seite, um die originalen Kommentare zu Ende zu lesen. Die Eindrücke über mich teilen sich in zwei Haupt Kategorien: unglaublich unvorteilhaft, oder gruselig enthusiastisch. Vielleicht sollte ich mir Sorgen machen ( _sollte_ ich mir Sorgen machen?). Und dann, gerade darunter etwas komplett Anderes. Zwischen all den Varianten von „er ist ein missverstandenes Genie!“ und „er ist ein verdammter Psychopath!“ schrieb ein User namens Maniloa _:_ „ _Der Mungo, den ich mir unter dem Haus wünsche, wenn die Schlangen vorbeigleiten._ “ Ich schiebe meinen Stuhl zurück und springe vom Laptop weg, als ob er mich gestochen hätte.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an diesen Austausch. Natürlich tue ich das, es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich wirklich mit Dir unterhalten hatte. Du bist in meinem Hotelzimmer mit Tupperware schenkend aufgekreuzt, damit du mir Menschenfleisch ohne mein Wissen servieren konntest. Und Du hattest mich zum Lachen gebracht mit dieser verfluchten Analogie von Jack und der Teetasse. Und ich, wie ich hin und hergerissen war zwischen: „Tja, danke, schätze ich. Besser, als eine Teetasse zu sein“ und „Warte, was…haben Sie mich gerade einen Mungo genannt?“

Schlangen und Mungos, es keine so seltene Kombination. Nicht? Ist das ne Sache, die Leute sagen? Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nicht im Volksmund, ich bin mir sicher, dass es das nicht ist. Wie kann es sein? Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, ob ich es sonst jemandem erzählt habe. Vielleicht am BSHCI. Vielleicht Chilton – aber das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Warum hätte ich ihm Nichtigkeiten wie das erzählen sollen? Ich gehe zurück an meinen Laptop um Google aufzurufen und verbringe zehn surreale Minuten damit die verschiedensten Variationen von Deinem und meinem Namen zusammen mit „Schlangen“ und „Mungos“ einzugeben, um zu sehen, ob diese Information schon verbreitet ist, ob irgendjemand es überhaupt wissen könnte. Nichts sticht raus, außer der heutigen Seite von TattleCrime und ich fühle einen desorientierenden Mix aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung. Es heißt noch lange nicht, dass Du es bist. Es könnte Zufall sein (aber unwahrscheinlich, nicht?). Es könnte jemand sein, der mich verarscht (wahrscheinlicher). Es könntest Du sein, der mich verarscht. Gott, ist es denn so? Bist Du’s? Ich will, dass es so ist (verzweifelt), und doch ist der Gedanke, dass es so sein könnte komplett verrückt.

Maniloa…was zum Teufel soll das überhaupt sein? Ich öffne einen neuen Tab und gebe es ein. Meine Hände zittern. Ich schreibe es das erste Mal falsch und mir werden Listen mit Tourismuszielen in Manila geöffnet. Hier ist es: Maniloa, der samoanische Gott des…Kannibalismus. Was, ernsthaft? Ich suche die Seite ab: Maniloa legte Fallen für Menschen und aß sie; wenn sie sich rächten und ihn ermordeten wurden sie selbst mit kannibalistischen Gelüsten verflucht. Jetzt grinse ich gegen meinen Willen: es ist zu lächerlich, ich kann es auf keinen Fall ernst nehmen. Es muss eine Falle sein, es muss, es ist zu abgedroschen für Dich.

Trotzdem… was, wenn nicht? Ich reibe meine Augen und massiere meine Schläfen – versuche zu denken. Was, wenn das Deine Version eines Insiderwitzes ist? Du wüsstest, ich würde nachforschen. Wie viele Leute auf TattleCrime wissen überhaupt, was ‚Maniloa‘ sein könnte? Es klingt erfunden, es hört sich nicht mal wie ein echtes Wort an. Niemand außer mir würde diesem Kommentar überhaupt einen zweiten Blick würdigen – die Seite ist voller willkürlicher Scheiße, es ist garantiert nicht das seltsamste hier, in Längen nicht. Es würde niemand anderem auffallen.

Ich sitze eine Weile, kaue auf der kaputten Haut am oberen Rand meines Daumens und versuche zu entscheiden, was ich tun soll. Ich sollte antworten, oder nicht? Irgendwas über Teetassen (wann zum Teufel habe ich in meinem Leben den Punkt erreicht, an dem ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbreche, ob ich mit einem Fake-Profil auf TattleCrime trolle und mich selbst als Teetasse beschreibe? Herrje). Aber wäre es nicht zu auffällig, wenn wir in Geheimsprache sprechen würden? Es würde, nicht – es würde Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Es muss etwas sein, dass nicht zu esoterisch, aber spezifisch genug ist, damit Du weißt, dass ich es bin; dass Deine Nachricht angekommen ist.

Zuerst muss ich jedoch ein neues Profil erstellen, denn mein jetziger Username war ‚Will_Graham_Is_A_Righteous_Badass‘ und falls Du wirklich Maniloa sein solltest, würdest Du mich niemals damit in Ruhe lassen.

Ich sitze für gefühlte Jahre da, während die Motten wirr gegen die Glühbirne über mir fliegen und ich tippe schließlich: „Sinnlos verworren, glaubst du nicht? Und was passiert, wenn die Schlange und der Mungo die Plätze wechseln?“ Ich drücke senden bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann. Mein neuer Benutzername ist ‚Primavera‘.  Sicherlich ist das genug? Mein Herz hämmert in meinen Ohren.

_Jungen wie er_ , murmle ich unlogisch zu mir selbst, _haben doch keine Angst vor dem Wolf._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir unendlich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Schule geht grad in die Endphase und alle Lehrer denken, nur ihr Unterricht sei abiturrelevant...
> 
> Wie immer: bitte weist mich auf Fehler hin!


	6. Chapter 6

Warten, und beobachten, und fürchten, und hoffen.

Ich bleibe bis vier Uhr morgens wach, stärke mich selbst mit kalter Pizza und abgestandenen Kaffee und erneuere wie besessen TattleCrime, um die Kommentare zu lesen. Nichts. _Bist Du es? Du bist es, nicht wahr? Du musst es sein, Du musst es_ hallt es durch meinen Kopf in einem verzweifelten, atemlosen Rhythmus.

Um die Zeit totzuschlagen, wühle ich mich durch ältere Artikel um andere Kommentare von ‚Maniloa‘ zu finden. Es dauert eine Weile, da die Seite keine Userprofile hat und es keinen Weg gibt, die Kommentare zurückzuverfolgen. Ich muss jede Seite manuell durchkämmen, aber ich kann nichts Anderes finden – der einzige Beweis dafür, dass ‚Maniloa‘ überhaupt außerhalb meines Kopfes existiert sind 12 getippte Wörter auf die ich mich zurzeit fixiere. Es gibt keinen Avatar neben dem Namen, nur eine leere, schwarze Box. Letzten Endes erschöpfe ich mich selbst mit meiner nervösen Erwartung und schlafe auf dem Tisch ein, und wache gegen Mittag mit einem qualvollen Krampf im Nacken wieder auf. Meine Antwort ist immer noch da, herrenlos. Es gab keinen Kommentar.

Ich wische mit der Hand über mein Gesicht, versuche den Ausdruck von Enttäuschung wegzuwischen. Ich bin zu ungeduldig, oder? Es sind erst 24 Stunden vergangen, so um den Dreh. Es heißt nicht, dass Du nie antworten wirst, vielleicht bist Du gerade einfach verhindert. Vielleicht hast Du nur eingeschränkten Zugang zum Internet (auch wenn der Gedanke daran, dass Du unter den gleichen Einschränkungen wie alle anderen leidest, irgendwie nicht ganz überzeugend ist). Vielleicht ist etwas passiert und Du willst antworten, kannst aber nicht. Ehrlich gesagt scheint das noch weniger plausibel – das irgendetwas passieren könnte, über das Du nicht die komplette Kontrolle hast. Obwohl das auch nicht ganz wahr ist, nicht? Immerhin: Ich bin dir passiert.

Mir wird klar, dass ich nicht wirklich hierauf vorbereitet war. Ich habe mit Wut gerechnet, oder Vergebung, oder Spott, oder Verachtung, oder etwas Kryptischem und Undurchdringlichem – und ich habe meine Reaktion für alle diese Szenarien mit variierendem Erfolg geübt – aber niemals habe ich ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, dass Du gar nicht antworten würdest. Oder vielleicht ist das Deine Antwort: Schweigen. Vielleicht ist Deine Antwort, mich zu missachten. Nein, sicher würdest Du das nicht tun. Was wäre da der Sinn? Selbst, als ich mir das sage, weiß ich, dass es wahrscheinlich genau das ist, was Du tun würdest.

Das alles auseinander zu nehmen lässt mich wieder müde werden und ich döse wieder weg, unruhig in meinem Stuhl zusammengerollt. Ich hoffe, von Dir zu träumen, aber ich tue es nicht.

Am Abend klingelt mein Handy. Ich sprinte durch den Raum um es zu greifen und muss meine Enttäuschung eindämmen als ich Alanas Namen auf dem Display sehe.   
  
„Ich habe gerade an dich gedacht,“ sagt sie, dann fügt sie schelmisch hinzu, „wie war dein Date mit Michael?“

„Es war kein _Date_ ,“ schreie ich praktisch.

Um fair zu sein hört sie sofort auf. „Es tut mir leid Will, das war dumm von mir. Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern, Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass Du einen netten Abend hattest…“ sie schweift peinlich berührt ab und ich fühle mich sofort schlecht, sie so angepampt zu haben. „Er ist ein netter Typ und hält dich für sehr interessant. Ich habe mir gedacht, du könntest zurzeit wahrscheinlich einen neuen Freund gebrauchen.“

„Ich weiß,“, sage ich. „Danke.“ Es war nicht ihre Schuld.

„Irgendwas Neues von Molly?“

„Scheidungspapiere.“

„Oh Will, das tut mir so leid.“

„Ja, mir auch.“

„Willst du dich mit mir treffen und drüber reden? Ich bin da, wenn du ein offenes Ohr brauchst. Oder einen Trinkbuddy – wir können unseren Frust zusammen ertränken.“

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du keinen Frust zu ertränken hast, Alana?“

„Ich finde schon was.“

„Nein, nicht. Meiner wird nicht ohne einen Kämpf zu Grund gehen. Ich brauche vielleicht Hilfe.“

„Wir können losziehen und diesen Mondschein trinken, den sie in der Bureau Bar servieren. Ich könnte den Bismarck kippen, dann hätte dein Frust keine Chance.“

Wir reden ein bisschen länger und ich erzähle ihr, in Kontakt zu bleiben bevor ich auflege. Ich gucke nochmal kurz auf TattleCrime: immer noch nichts, und ich fühle eine neue Welle an Hoffnungslosigkeit. Wie soll ich bitte gehen und mich mit Alana zusammensetzen, und eine ganze Geschichte über mein emotionales Leben erzählen, die für sie passend wäre? Du, der Du die ganze Zeit zwischen uns schwebst, unkenntlich und unnennbar – die Wahrheit ins Schweigen und die Lücken zwischen unseren Worten gelegt. Da ist so vieles, was ich ihr sagen will aber niemals erzählen kann.

 *****

Vier Tage nach der TattleCrime Nachricht erhalte ich einen Anruf von Michael. Ich habe ihm meine Nummer nicht gegeben, und ich bin etwas gereizt, dass er sie sich dann einfach geholt hat (Alana wieder, ganz sicher).

„Hallo, Will,“, sagt er höflich, „Wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Gut, danke.“, antworte ich. Ich frage ihn nicht, wie es ihm geht und es entsteht eine kurze Pause, als ob er darauf wartet, das ich erwidere. Als er versteht, dass das nicht passieren wird (gut gemacht, Michael), redet er einfach unbeirrt weiter: „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Abend, letzte Woche?“

Oh Gott, machen wir das jetzt wirklich – ich habe ihm erzählt, es wäre gut gewesen, warum muss er es wieder hören? Launisch weigere ich mich, mitzuspielen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, sage ich.

„Oh, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Will,“ antwortet er. Er lacht, er kümmert ihn nicht, dass ich ein kleines Arschloch bin. Gott, bringt diesen Mann eigentlich irgendwas aus der Ruhe? Wäre er hier, würde er mir wahrscheinlich einen Klaps auf den Rücken geben. „Ich erwarte eigentlich nicht, dass Sie etwas _tun_ ,“, fährt er fort, „Ich dachte einfach, es wäre ganz nett ‚to touch base‘, wie ihr Amerikaner so charmant ausdrückt, und wollte gucken, ob Sie frei wären mal was zu trinken? Sagen wir heute Abend, nach der Arbeit?“

Ich weiß, dass ich wieder überfallen werde, aber es ist sinnlos zu sagen, dass ich mich nicht etwas für meine frühere Schroffheit schäme und erlaube ihm deshalb mich zu einem Treffen in derselben Bar, in der wir mit Alana waren, zu bewegen – worauf er wahrscheinlich von Anfang an drauf plädiert hatte – und mir wird klar, dass meine soziale Unbeholfenheit nicht einfach nur mitleidserregend vorausschaubar geworden ist, sondern mich auch noch dazu zwingt aus Schuldgefühlen gesellig zu sein. Ich sitze ihm gegenüber und fühle mich eingeschnappt und durch, was nach einem Bier in eine Art sentimentales Selbstmitleid überschlägt, und nach einigen mehr in absolute Depressionen.

„Sie scheinen sehr vertieft zu sein,“, sagt Michael (was natürlich eine Art ist, es auszudrücken). „Manchmal fühle ich eine reale Abwesenheit bei ihnen, Will, als ob ein Teil von ihnen vom Rest von uns davonläuft.“ Er zitiert sanft: „ _Fort von irdischen Sorgen._ “

„Manchmal fühl ich mich wie eine halbe Person.“, platzt es aus mir heraus. Ich bin langsam so betrunken, dass die Lichter in der Bar zu verschwimmen beginnen und Duplikate bilden. _Ich habe die andere Hälfte amputiert,_ denke ich, _ich habe sie herausgerissen und in den Ozean geworfen._

Michael sieht mich nachdenklich und ernst an. „Es mag sein, dass ich mich irre,“, sagt er schließlich, „aber sie scheinen mir wie jemand, dem das Herz gebrochen wurde.“

„Nicht direkt,“, antworte ich. Er wartet gespannt. „Es ist kompliziert.“, füge ich schließlich hinzu.

Falls er mich jemals wieder drauf ansprechen würde, könnte ich sagen, dass ich von Molly sprach.

 *****

 

Eine Woche nach der Nachricht. Ich fange endlich an zu akzeptieren, dass es nicht funktioniert und Du mir keine Beachtung schenken wirst. Das Du Dich einfach nur amüsierst und es alles Teil eines größeren Spiels ist, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie man es spielt. Aber warum solltest Du das tun? Warum die Mühe? Du hast mich immerhin gerettet…Du hättest mich einfach sterben lassen können, aber das hast Du nicht. Dafür muss es einen Grund geben, für das alles (Nicht wahr…sicherlich muss es einen geben?), aber ich kann ihn nicht finden.

„Nichts Neues bei Lecter,“, seufzt Jack, der die Berichte auf seinen Schreibtisch schmeißt. „Es ist, als ob er einfach von der Erdoberfläche gewischt wurde.“

„Ja,“ sage ich abwesend, „Sowas kann er.“ Ich starre aus dem Fenster auf die Vögel die vorbeiwirbeln, vom Wind getragen und wild, sich herabstürzend und kippend wie Kamikazepiloten. Mein Spiegelbild ist sehr blass und ich weiß, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann.

   
                   *****

Zwei Wochen nach der Nachricht. Ich bekomme einen weiteren Anruf von Jack um ihm bei einem aufkommenden Muster eines Serienmörders Rat zu geben. Ich überlege abzulehnen, tauche am Ende aber doch auf, denn es ist eigentlich eine Erleichterung etwas Anderes im Fokus zu haben, als das Chaos, das in meinem Schädel kocht. Der Täter vergiftet seine Opfer und verstümmelt die Körper post-mortem: die Kombination der Angriffsmethoden ist höchst ungewöhnlich (somit interessant) und ich verbringe viele Stunden damit, mich durch die Akten zu wühlen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen laufe direkt in Sandersons Arme, der neue SOCO Unterführer. Er mag mich nicht, um es nett auszudrücken. Die angebliche Erklärung sei, dass ich uneingeschränkten Zugriff zum Labor habe, wohingegen er sich anmelden und eine Einverständniserklärung braucht (Ich habe einmal mitgehört, wie er sich bei Jack darüber ausgeheult hat: „Aber wie kommt es, dass _er_ so viel Spielraum bekommt?“ hat er immer wieder gesagt. Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass Jack ihn mit irgendwas in die Richtung ‚Weil er Will Graham ist und er ist ein gottverdammtes Genie,‘ niederschmettern würde, aber natürlich hat er das nicht). Fakt ist, dass ich den wirklichen, unausgesprochenen Grund für Sandersons Missmut kenne; er vertraut mir nicht und denkt ich bin umständlich und seltsam (um ehrlich zu sein, liegt er nicht ganz falsch damit). Jetzt bemerkt er mich und sein Blick schießt zu dem Stapel an Papier, den ich trage.   
  
„Haben sie eine Erlaubnis das mitzunehmen?“, fragt er.

Ich blicke auf die Akten und dann wieder zu ihm. „Nein.“, sage ich. Ich warte geduldig, dass er erkennt, dass er rein gar nichts dagegen tun kann.

Oh ja, da haben wir’s.

„Tja, dann…sollten sie vorsichtig damit sein,“ sagt er verärgert, „Das sind _Beweismittel_ , Kumpel.“

„Eigentlich; technisch gesehen nicht, es sind sekundäre Summationsdaten,“, sage ich. „Kumpel.“ Ich schenke ihm ein (umständliches und seltsames) Lächeln, verschwinde in Price‘ Büro und schlage die Tür mit einem selbstgefällig triumphalen Knall zu.  Anfangs scheint es so, dass die einzigen Charaktereigenschaften, die die Opfer teilten, sind, dass sie jung, männlich und äußerlich attraktiv waren. Ein bisschen Gewühle, deduktive Logik und eine Reihe von vorsichtig formulierten Anrufen zeigt schließlich, dass sie alle als Teilzeit Eskorten gearbeitet hatten.  
  
„Fixiert auf Prostituierte und/oder Moralkomplex, möglicher religiöser Antrieb,“, sagt Zeller, „Wir sollten jemanden sich als Eskorte zur Verfügung stellen lassen. Ihn herauslocken und dann seinen Arsch festnageln.“

„Wir wissen nicht, ob es keine Frau ist.“, sinnt Jack. „Es heißt immerhin ‚Gift ist die Waffe der Frauen‘, nicht? Obwohl ja, ich stimme zu: statistisch gesehen ist es eher ein Mann.“

„Ich denke trotzdem, wir sollten eine falsche Eskorte aufstellen“, sagt Zeller, darauf beharrend, den Plan nicht zu verwerfen.

„Du wärst herzlich dazu eingeladen Will,“, fügt Price hinzu. „Du weißt schon, einer für alle? Booty up for duty.“ Ich verschlucke mich an meinem Kaffee. Price klopft mir kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken.   
  
„Will _könnte_ es tun,“, sagt Zeller hoffnungsvoll.   
  
„Im Namen der Wissenschaft.“, fügt Price bei.

„Ja, das _könnte_ er, aber das wird er ausdrücklich _nicht._ “, sagt Jack.

Ich kann nicht anders und lache: Trotz allem ist es eigentlich ganz nett sich wieder wie ein Teil des Teams zu fühlen. Ich muss wieder Arbeiten. Ich sollte. Nicht? Ich sollte regulär Fälle annehmen. Ich bin so gelangweilt, dass ich den nahezu beispiellosen Schritt wage und all meine Eindrücke von den Morden für Jack abtippe (verdammt nochmal auf Kopfbogen, wennschon dennschon) und lasse es in einem hübschen kleinen Umschlag bei seinem Sekretär. Ich werde irgendwann mal wieder vorbeischauen, werde ihm erzählen, dass ich wieder auf regulärer Basis beraten will. „ _Die beiden Eckpfeiler des Glücks: Liebe und Arbeit“_ wenn man Freud Glauben schenkt. Es ist immerhin nicht so, als hätte ich irgendwas Anderes mit meinem Leben vor.  
  
                                                                                                                                    *****

Drei Wochen voll Nichts. Ich sammle endlich genug Motivation an, um mich mit Alana zu treffen und sobald ich sie sehe, frage ich mich, warum ich es nicht schon früher getan habe. Wir finden eine gemütliche Downtown-Bar, einladen schäbig und warm – die Art von Ort mit abpellenden Postern an den Wänden und Bob Marley aus der Jukebox. Es ist kein bisschen wie die protzige Bar, in der wir mit Michael waren und ich fühle, wie ich anfange mich etwas zu entspannen, die Anspannung langsam aus meiner Brust und meinen Schultern schwindend. Der Barmann versucht mit Alana zu flirten und wir konferieren über seine grottigen Anmachsprüche über Whiskey Kurze, kichernd wie Schulkinder. Ich melde mich freiwillig, die nächste Runde zu holen, dann entscheidet Alana, dass sie noch mehr von den mitleidswürdigen Verführungsversuchen des Barmanns brauch, um zu lachen und holt die darauf Folgende.

„Gute Reise, Kamerad,“ sage ich und wir tauschen eine unbeholfene High-Five aus. Alana lacht so viel, dass ihre Wangen pink geworden sind. Während sie weg ist, checke ich mein Handy und bin überrascht vier vermisste Anrufe von Jack zu sehen. Etwas muss passiert sein. Es kommt ihm nicht ähnlich so zäh zu sein – normalerweise würde er mir eine herrische Nachricht hinterlassen und erwarten, dass ich zurückrufe. Ich zeige auf den Bildschirm, als Alana zurückkommt. „Ich sollte besser mal zurückrufen.“, sage ich.

Jack dreht sofort auf.   
„Will!“, schnauzt er. „Warum zum Teufel bist du nicht ans Handy gegangen?“ Seine Stimme ist sehr ernst und ich fühle einen plötzlichen Anflug von Angst.

„Was ist los?“, sage ich scharf. „Jack? Was ist passiert?“ Alanas Augen wandern über mein Gesicht, alarmiert und wachsam.

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall Will,“, sagt Jack, ohne weitere Umschweife. „Matthew Brown ist vor zwei Stunden aus Polizeigewahrsam ausgebrochen.“

Anfangs bin ich so mit meiner Erleichterung/Enttäuschung, dass er nicht anruft, um zu sagen, dass sie Dich (wieder) gefangen haben, beschäftigt, dass ich nicht ganz die Auswirkungen der Nachricht absorbiere.   
  
„Matthew Brown?“, wiederhole ich dümmlich. Ich höre ein kleines, erschrockenes Keuchen aus Alanas Richtung.

„Er wurde in ein neues Gefängnis überwiesen und hat seine Wächter während der Übergabe überwältigt.“, fährt Jack fort. Her fügt nicht ‚ _So wie Du es getan hast‘_ hinzu, aber ich frage mich, ob er es trotzdem denkt.

„Scheiße.“, sage ich stattdessen.

„Ziemlich“

„Sind die Wächter noch am Leben?“

„Ja, aber nur gerade so. Er wollte offensichtlich so schnell dort raus sein wie möglich. Seine Priorität war eher zu überbrücken, als zu töten, aber das ist nur für jetzt – Gott allein weiß, was er tun wird, jetzt da er draußen ist. Wir haben einen Alarm ausgelöst, Straßensperren, das Übliche.“

„Gibt es irgendwas, das ich tun kann?“

„Nein, zurzeit nicht. Ich werde es dich wissen lassen.“ Eine Pause. „Pass auf dich auf Will,“, sagt Jack, „Du weißt, er könnte es auf dich abgesehen haben. Ich denke, ich sollte eine Sicherheitstruppe vor deinem Apartment platzieren.“

„Ja,“, sage ich. „Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee. Danke.“

„Kein Problem.“, antwortet er. Ich sage sonst nichts und nach einem kurzen Schweigen legt er auf.  
  
Ich stecke mein Handy vorsichtig wieder in meine Jackentasche und drehe mich zu Alana.   
„Das war Jack.“, sag ich überflüssiger Weise (natürlich weiß sie, dass es Jack war). „Matthew Brown ist entkommen.“

„Oh Gott.“, sie sieht entsetzt aus.

„Jap.“, ich weiß nicht, was dem noch hinzuzufügen ist. Der Name Matthew Browns ist eine Leitung zu allen möglichen Arten von Entsetzen und Hoffnungslosigkeit, er verbindet eine winzige unterirdische Zelle, einen Karner im Gerichtssaal und ein Todesurteil; von Dir und mir unterzeichnet. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Raum anfängt, sich zu drehen und greife nach der Seite des Tisches, versuche nicht umzukippen und meine feine Verbindung zur Schwerkraft (und Wirklichkeit) intakt zu halten.

„Will…?“, sagt Alana. Ihre Stimme scheint fern zu sein.

„Wie hast du dich gefühlt,“, platzt es aus mir heraus, „als du herausgefunden hast, was Hannibal wirklich war?“

Sie zuckt ein wenig zusammen. „Wow,“, sagt sie „das war _nicht_ was ich erwartet hatte.“

„Ja, _aber wie hast du dich gefühlt?_ “ Ich kann es nicht fallen lassen. Gott, was ist mit mir los, warum frage ich sie das?

„Wahrscheinlich so wie du,“, antwortet sie nach einer Pause, „außer, dass du es immerhin geschafft hast es alleine herauszufinden.“

„Und keiner hat mir geglaubt,“, sage ich, bevor ich mich stoppen kann.

„Und keiner hat dir geglaubt.“, sie nimmt einen angespannten Schluck von ihrem Wein. Ihre Hand zittert- nur ein bisschen – und sie legt sie flach auf den Tisch, um sie zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß nicht… ich weiß kaum, was ich dir sagen soll. Ich war entsetzt. Schockiert. Sauer. Gedemütigt, dass ich es nicht früher gesehen hab.“

„Ich war hauptsächlich sauer,“, sage ich. _Sauer, fasziniert, beflügelt, aufgeregt…und es änderte alles, aber nicht so wie für sie._ Ich leere mein eigenes Glas. „Glaubst du, er kommt zurück?“

Sie guckt mich nachdenklich an. Schließlich sagt sie: „Nicht, wenn er wenigstens noch etwas Verstand hat.“

„Ich denke, er könnte irgendwann zurückkommen…das tue ich. Ich denke, er könnte.“, murmle ich jetzt, teils mit mir selbst redend, und sie muss sich zu mir lehnen, um mich hören zu können.

„Du klingst fast so, als wolltest du, dass er es tut,“, sagt sie schließlich. Sie runzelt die Stirn.

„Das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei,“, antworte ich. Jetzt runzle auch ich die Stirn (eher mir selbst gegenüber, weil ich nicht einfach die Klappe halten kann). Ich weiß, ich werde dieses Gespräch morgen früh, wenn ich nüchtern bin, bitter bereuen. Ich kann mich selbst schon sehen – in meinem Apartment zusammengerollt mit Krämpfen des Schams und der Panik, die Einzelheiten meiner betrunkenen Beichten auseinandernehmend – aber es ist, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen und ich kann die Emotionen der letzten Wochen nicht zurückhalten.

„Du solltest etwas Wasser trinken,“, ist alles was Alana sagt. „Ich hol dir welches. Sonst verlieren wir dich morgen noch an den Kater aus der Hölle.“

„Nein,“, sage ich eindringlich. Ich greife ihren Ärmel. „Geh nicht. Lass mich nicht alleine.“

„Okay.“, sie klingt besorgt; sie ist sich nicht sicher, was mit mir los ist. Sie nimmt meine Hand und streicht mit ihrem Daumen über meine Knöchel, „Okay Will. Was brauchst du? Sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann.“  
  
„Matthew Brown ist zurückgekommen,“, fährt es aus mir heraus und plötzlich ist es alles zu viel, und ich zittere und zittere, _und warum bist Du nicht hier?_

„Schhh, schhh.“, Alana zieht mich näher zu sich, streicht über meine Schultern und versucht mich auf die gleiche Weise zu beruhigen wie ihr Kind. „Es ist okay Will. Du bist einfach erschöpft und überreizt. Du brauchst etwas Ruhe.“

Und dann setzt sie sich plötzlich auf und guckt mich an. Wie aus dem Nichts sagt sie sanft: „Du hast ihn geliebt, nicht wahr?“

Sie erwähnt keinen Namen, aber das braucht sie auch nicht. Er ist da, unausgesprochen (unaussprechlich). Wir wissen beide, dass die Dich meint.

Ich kann fühlen, wie sich ein Schluchzen naht und in meiner Brust stecken bleibt, und in diesem Moment verachte ich mich vollkommen. Ich lasse meinen Kopf langsam in meine Hände sinken, meine Schultern bebend.

„Es ist okay Will, schh, es ist okay.“, sagt sie (auch wenn es das ganz klar nicht ist, oh _Gott_ ). Doch wenn sie nur halb so entsetzt ist, wie ich es vermute, hat sie immerhin die Selbstbeherrschung es nicht zu zeigen. Es ist kein großer Trost, aber es ist Etwas.

  
Später hilft sie mir, meine bleischweren Arme in meine Jacke zu friemeln, zieht mich in eine letzte Umarmung und setzt mich in ein Taxi. Während es losfährt, steht sie am Straßenrand; ihr roter Mantel ein greller Farbfleck im Licht der Laterne. Ich falle zurück in den Sitz und beobachte wie die Straße und die dröhnenden Autos am Fenster vorbeiziehen. Es ist Vollmond und die Stadt ist blasses Licht gehüllt. Mir ist klar, dass die Bataillone der Reue und Scham bald schon anrücken werden, aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, fühle ich mich angenehm taub.  
  
„ _Es ist noch nicht vorbei_ ,“, denke ich. Meine Finger streifen über’s Glas. “ _Du bist noch immer irgendwo da draußen. Du wartest. Ich weiß, dass Du es tust.”_

Du und ich. Wir waren von einander abhängige Gegenspieler: Nord und Süd, Links und Rechts. Du die unaufhaltbare Kaft, ich das unbewegliche Objekt. Wir waren wie Pole, nicht? Von Natur und Instinkt aus zuueinander hingezogen. Materie und Anti-Materie…Gegensätze ziehen sich an. „Materie“ heißt, dass etwas existiert, etwas eine Bedeutung hat. Es heißt, dass nicht alles umsonst gewesen ist.   
„Bedeutung existiert nicht wirklich,”, hast Du mir mal erzählt “Das Konzept dahinter ist komplett gegensätzlich, völlig abstrakt.“  
Tja, fick Dich, _fick Dich,_ denn dieses Mal lagst Du falsch. Denn es gibt Bedeutung. Es _hat_ Bedeutung. Wir hatten Bedeutung. Es zählt, es meint etwas. Das tut es. Es existiert und es hat Bedeutung und es war nichts davon umsonst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!
> 
> Also...ich weiß, es ist lange, lange her....
> 
> sehr lange...
> 
> Bitte verzeiht einer armen, gestressten Studentin.
> 
> (Wie immer bei Fehlern oder Verbesserungsvorschlägen kommentieren!)  
> p.s. wer auch auf englisch liest sollte sich uuunbedingt auch MissDisorientals neue Geschichten angucken!


	7. Chapter 7

In dieser Nacht träume ich von Dir.  
  
_Ich beobachte Dich, während Du zeichnest – Dein Stift tanzt in schnellen, herrischen Bewegungen über das Papier, jeder Stricht ist mit unglaublicher Zielgenauigkeit gesetzt. Ich stelle fest, wie sehr mich Deine Hände faszinieren: sie sind schön, die Hände eines Chirurgen, Musikers oder Bildhauers. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise hört es sich nicht ganz richtig an, zu sagen, dass ein Mann schöne Hände haben kann, aber Du hast es wirklich._

_„Was zeichnest Du?“, frage ich._  
  
„Dich.“  
  
„Darf ich es sehen?“

_Ohne zu antworten, reichst Du es rüber. Die Figur in Deiner Zeichnung sieht stürmisch und wild aus. Ich bin blutverschmiert, starre fordernd aus dem Papier heraus; und ich verstehe sofort das diese Version von mir kreiert wurde, um von dem Blatt und in Dich hineinzusehen, in dein wahres Ich, in das, was wirklich unter der Menschenhülle ist, die Du trägst. Du saßt für Stunden dort und hast es akribisch aufs Papier gebracht, mit dem Wissen, dass seine gemalten Augen Dich mit Blutrunst und Anbetung anblicken würden. Falls Du in meine Puppe geflüstert hast, dann ist dieses Bild zweifelsohne der grimmige Schmetterling, der sich am Ende seinen Weg aus ihr herausgerissen hat – monströs und ungeheuerlich, und nach Deinem Bild geschaffen. Es ist auf eine furchterregende und groteske Art und Weise schön._

_„Es ist wunderschön.“, sage ich._  
  
„Tatsächlich?“, Du klingst fasziniert. „Ich hätte gedacht, es würde dich mehr verstören.“  
  
Mir ist bewusst, dass verstört zu sein die normale Reaktion wäre – die richtige Reaktion – aber ich weiß auch, dass es mich nicht länger kümmert, was normal oder richtig ist. Ich schaue Dich an, halte mich an meinen Rat, und sage gar nichts. Abrupt – aber geräuschlos – erhebst Du dich aus Deinem Sessel und bewegst Dich zu mir. Es ist beunruhigend wie schnell Du Dich bewegen kannst, wenn Du es willst. Ich stehe auch auf. Schwanke. Dann gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück, bis ich die Wand hinter meinem Rücken spüre, doch Du kommst trotzdem näher. Du bist nur ein kleines Stück größer als ich, nichtsdestotrotz ist Deine Präsenz so einnehmend, dass Du den ganzen Raum ausfüllen zu scheinst. Wir einander nun so nahe, dass wir uns berühren könnten. Ich weiß, dass ich entkommen könnte, wenn ich es wirklich wollte – Dir in die Leiste treten, Dich in den Bauch schlagen – aber selbst als der Gedanke kommt, weiß ich, dass ich nichts Derartiges tun werde; dass ich es nicht einmal versuchen werde.  
  
„Dreh dich um,“, sagst Du. Deine Stimme ist zärtlich und sanft, und als ich Dir gehorche, lässt Du einen kleinen Seufzer fahren – so tief, dass es fast ein Fauchen ist. „Gut. Jetzt setze deine Hände vor dich und stütze dich gegen die Wand.“  
  
„Hast Du vor mich zu verletzen?“, frage ich. Doch ich bin entspannt, trotz meiner Situation; als ob es mich nicht kümmert, was passiert. Warum bin ich so ruhig? Ich verstehe es nicht, obwohl ich vermute, dass Du es tust.   
Du legst Deinen Mund an meinen Nacken und ich kann fühlen, wie Du gegen meine Haut lächelst.   
„Das hängt davon ab,“, sagst Du „ob Du das möchtest.“ Du greifst nach dorthin, wo meine Hände an die Wand gepresst sind und legst deine Finger um meine Handgelenke. Deine Hand ist so groß, dass Du beide gleichzeitig umfassen kannst – Deine schöne Chirurgen/Künstler/Schlächter Hand. Deine andere Hand wandert bedacht meinen Bauch hinunter und ich schnappe zitternd nach Luft.   
  
„So empfindlich.“, sagst Du. Langsam lässt Du einen einzelnen, langen Finger unter den Rand meiner Jeans gleiten und massierst kleine Kreise auf meinem linken Hüftknochen. Ich keuche erneut und lasse meinen Kopf auf Deine Schulter zurückfallen. 

_„Du bist so empfänglich, es ist schon reizend“. Du schnurrst in mein Ohr, weich und furchteinflößend. „Dabei haben wir gerade erst angefangen.“_  
  
„Oh Gott.“, sage ich.  
  
„Nein,“, antwortest du spöttisch. “Hier bin nur ich.”  

_Mein ganzer Körper schreit vor Anspannung und Verlangen, benebelt von rivalisierenden Instinkten: Kampf/Flucht/einfrieren/nachgeben. Du wirst mich einhändig an Ort und Stelle halten und mich hier an der Wand nehmen, und ich weiß, dass das eine ganz böse Idee ist und, dass ich das (auf garkeinen Fall) tun sollte – und dass es mich (ganz doll) kümmern sollte, doch das tut es nicht._

_„Bitte,“ krächze ich, „bitte…“_  
  
„Bitte was, Will? Wonach bittest du? “  
  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. Ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen, zu antworten - kann nicht in Worte fassen, dass ich das von Dir will (brauche), dass zerrissen bin zwischen Hass und Liebe und Verlangen.  Irrationaler Weise glaube ich, dass es auszusprechen der entscheidende, definierende Moment sein wird, der alles verändert; dass, wenn ich es einmal laut ausspreche, meine Macht und Kontrolle an Dich übergehen. Spiel, Satz und Sieg.   
  
„Sag es,“ beharrst Du, „Ich will es dich sagen hören.“

 

Plötzlich wache ich auf und es ist wie ein Schock, fast schon körperlich schmerzhaft, krallende Hände, die mich aus dem Schlaf reißen. Was zur Hölle passiert mit mir? Ich bin fast schon schmerzlich hart und bin schon fast auf dem Weg zur Dusche, um mich darum zu kümmern, bevor die Geschehnisse von letzter Nacht mich einholen und ich stöhne in einem besonders gemeinen Gebräu aus Kater, Horror und purer Demütigung laut auf. Ich fummle auf dem Nachttisch rum, um mein Handy zu finden. Keine Anrufe oder Nachrichten. Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Entweder/oder. Ach Scheiße.  

Ein paar Sekunden lang bin davon überwältigt, wie unglaublich entsetzlich das alles ist. Es ist viel zu viel um es überhaupt ohne Kaffee zu verarbeiten, also wickle ich eine Decke um meine Schultern um die schlimmste Kälte abzuwehren und trotte in Richtung Küche. Auf dem Weg werfe ich einen Blick aus meinem Schlafzimmerfenster und erspähe sofort das schwarze Auto auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. In ihm sitzen zwei Typen auf den vorderen Sitzen und nippen an ihren Coffee-to-go Bechern, während sie lakonisch die Straße beobachten – ganz bestimmt Jacks Sicherheitspersonal. Er hat keine Zeit verschwendet, das muss man ihm lassen.  

Sobald ich Koffein in mir habe, fühle ich mich etwas gewappneter den unausweichlichen Prozess, mich durch meine verschiedenen Probleme zu wühlen, zu starten.    
Problem eins: Kater. Ich finde ein paar Berocca Tabletten und spüle sie mit Kaffee runter.

Problem zwei: extrem realistische, erotische Träume von Dir haben. Obwohl das zurückblickend weniger ein Problem als eine natürliche (unausweichliche) Entwicklung ist, also entscheide ich mich dazu, mich damit weniger zu belasten (oder, wahrlich, gar nicht.). Auch, wenn es kein reguläres Eintreten ist, so ist es auch nicht das erste Mal, dass es passiert ist – und immerhin demonstriert es, dass mein Unterbewusstsein um einiges ehrlicher damit umgeht, als mein Waches. Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich nicht im Klaren über die Spannung gewesen, die zwischen uns pulsiert hat. Natürlich war ich es: zumindest am Ende. Im Gegenzug bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Du es lange vor mir wusstest (wie mit allem anderen, Du selbstgefälliger Bastard), obwohl Du nie etwas erwähnt hast. Warum hast Du es nicht? Hattest Du Angst vor der Reaktion? Das scheint unrealistisch – Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Dich solche Dinge tangieren würden. Wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass Du ein langes Spiel gespielt hast. Oder vielleicht hat es Dich einfach nicht gekümmert. Auch das ist wahrscheinlich, glaube ich. Du wirktest immer als würdest Du über Dingen stehen, die andere Menschen ablenkten. Ich erinnere mich an jemanden, der Dir seine romantischen Leiden anvertraute während einer Deiner Dinnerparties, und wie Du ihn einfach nur ansahst, als die Geschichte weiterging, abwechselnd gelangweilt, amüsiert und fasziniert: so wie ein Wissenschaftler aussehen mag, wenn er eine Ratte auseinandernimmt.   
  
Und überhaupt, scheiße – Probleme lösen. Wo war ich?

Problem drei: unendlich stressiger ist nun meine Beichte an Alana. Darüber wird es eine ernsthafte Diskussion zu geben, da bin ich mir sicher – Ich fühle mich schon erschöpft, wenn ich mir die ehrliche, angespannte Konversation vorstelle, zu der sie mich drängen wird. Und was ist, wenn sie es Jack erzählt? Ich runzle die Stirn und kaue nervös auf meinem Daumennagel. Nein, das würde sie nicht tun. Oder? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Du bist nicht hier. Sie braucht es nicht. Es würde mich erniedrigen, Jack zum ausflippen bringen (der Geist eines wahnsinnig wütenden Jack spukt durch meine Gedanken und ich sage ihm gleich sich zu verpissen) und überhaupt nichts Konstruktives erreichen. Oder? Sicher würde sie es nicht tun. Scheiße.

Problem vier: welches sich derzeitig als das problematischste darstellt. Ein gestörter Mörder mit einer/ fanatischen Besessenheit/Groll auf mich (Irgendwie habe ich darüber den Überblick verloren), welcher aus der Haft entkommen ist und zu diesem Augenblick verdammt nochmal überall sein könnte. Das Problem ist so hoch auf der Skala, dass ich nicht einmal die Worte habe, um mit mir selbst darüber zu diskutieren. Das ist so ein Bullshit: wer zum Teufel hat solche Probleme? (Naja…ich, offensichtlich). Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich das Gefühl auf die Gnade der Ereignisse angewiesen zu sein; was totaler Blödsinn ist, denn gerade ich, von allen Menschen, weiß, dass Ereignisse – genau wie Du – keinerlei Gnade besitzen.

Das ist eine besonders schreckliche Erkenntnis (mal abgesehen davon, dass mein eigentliches Ziel war, konstruktiv zu denken), also entscheide ich mich hier die spontane Problemlösung in den Wind zu schießen, um in die Dusche zu stolpern und mir verzweifelt, fast schon aus Schuld heraus, einen runter zu holen – meinen Rücken gegen die kühlen Fliesen gelehnt. Es dauert nicht lange und ich komme so heftig, dass ich beinahe umfalle.

Als ich ich mir nach dem Duschen mit dem Handtuch durch die Haare fahre, denke ich zurück an meinen Traum. Nicht nur ist mein Unterbewusstsein ehrlicher, es hat einen viel klarere Wahrnehmung als ich; den tief in mir weiß ich, jegliche berechtigten Zweifel beiseite – wäre die Szene echt gewesen – ich hätte dich in einem Wimpernschlag angebettelt.

*****  
  
Nach zwei weiteren Tagen gibt es immer noch nichts Neues und der Geist Matthew Browns geistert weiter ohne jegliche Lösungsansätze umher. Ich fühle mich unerträglich zappelig, ein dauerhafter Zustand von Stress, in dem ich nicht aufhören kann, über meine Schulter zu gucken. Es erinnert mich an ein Spiel, welches ich als Kind gespielt habe: „Wie spät ist es, Herr Wolf?“. Ein Spieler stand mit seinem Rücken zu den anderen, während diese sich wie ein Pack an ihn heranschlichen. Das vordere Kind drehte sich ab und zu um, und wenn es jemanden dabei erwischte, wie er sich bewegte, war derjenige ‚raus‘. Nichtdestotrotz, mit einem schrecklich unvermeidbaren Kreischen des Sieges, würde eine Hand auf die Schulter des Vorderen fallen, während dieser nicht hinsah: er wusste nicht, dass sie kommen würde, sah es nicht ein Mal. Ich habe dieses beschissene Spiel immer gehasst.  
  
Seit Jacks Anruf habe ich “Herr Wolf” mit Matthew Brown gespielt.

Ich erinnere mich an Deine Worte, immer und immer wieder: Jungen wie er haben doch keine Angst vor dem Wolf. Aber tief drinnen bringt es nicht, denn ich habe es. Ich habe Angst.

*****

Michael ruft mich am nächsten Abend wieder an, und ich merke wie meine genervten Seufzer (etwas) mit jedem Mal länger werden. Vielleicht hatte Alana Recht – es war ganz schön, einen Freund zu haben.

“Gott bewahre, dass wir Freunde werden,”, hast du einst gesagt. „Ich finde Sie gar nicht so interessant.“, hatte ich geantwortet. Du hattest mich nur meditativ angesehen, Dir Zeit gelassen, mit einem kleinen Leuchten in den Augen: „Das werden Sie noch.“

“Wie geht es Ihnen?”, fragt er, als ich ans Handy gehe. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Alana hat mir von diesem Brown Typen erzählt – schauderhaft.“  
  
Ich kann nicht anders, als bei dieser spektakulären Untertreibung zu lachen. „Ja, ziemlich scheiße.“, sage ich. Ich frage mich kurz, ob Alana noch etwas anders erzählt hat, verwerfe diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder als paranoid.

“Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Gesellschaft?”

„Danke, aber nein. Ich bleibe zurzeit lieber hier.”, ich zucke mit den Schultern, obwohl er nicht hier ist, um es zu sehen. „Du weißt ja, wie es ist – die Schotten sind dicht.“ (Ich zucke ein wenig bei meiner Formulierung: ich klinge wie ein altes Arschloch in einer Stringweste, das mit einer Knarre rumwedelt). Dennoch bin ich inzwischen mit seiner Taktik bekannt genug, um zu wissen, dass er nein nicht als Antwort akzeptiert. An irgendeinem Punkt (vielleicht gar nicht so weit entfernt) wird sich diese herrische Standhaftigkeit zu dominierend und nervig entwickeln, aber im Moment ist da etwas vage Versicherndes in seinem Verlangen mich zu sehen. Ich fühle mich dadurch weniger wie ein hoffnungsloser Fall.  
  
Eine Stunde später erscheint er mit einer Flasche Wein und köstlich riechendem Take-Out in kleinen Boxen vor meiner Tür. Er ist ganz offensichtlich erschrocken von dem Anblick meines Appartements und fühle mich entspannter, als er ehrlich genug ist nicht irgendwelche Ausreden dafür zu finden, wie beschissen mein Appartement ist. Er schleicht herum, während ich versuche ein paar saubere Teller und Besteck für uns zu finden, und ich nehme alles durch seine Augen und Ohren wahr: die Sirenen, die vor meinem Fenster heulen, die Schreie von den Straßen, die unbedeckten Glühbirnen und tropfenden Rohre; der allgemeine Dunst aus Elend und Hoffnungslosigkeit, der alles wie eine Staubschicht zu bedecken scheint. Er kommt zurück und zieht sich einen Stuhl an den mit Formica bezogenen Tisch. „Nicht gerade das, was ich erwartet habe.“, sagt er leicht.

„Das mag sein.”, antworte ich, obwohl ich gegen meinen Willen doch fasziniert bin, als was er denn erwartet hatte.

„Nun, was hat Sie denn an diesen Ort verschlagen?“, fragt er. „Ich wer das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie diesen Ort eher bewusst gewählt haben, als aus der Not heraus.“  
  
Davon bin ich überrascht, denn es zeigt eine Menge an Schafsinn, die ich ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. „Ich wollte untertauchen.“, sage ich schließlich- was fast genauso, wenn auch nicht ganz, so schlecht wie „die Schotten dicht halten“ vorhin. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach dem Unvermeidbaren stellen und einen Weltuntergangskult gründen. Ich könne es „The Terminal Grahams“ nennen…Nein, könnte ich nicht, das klingt beschissen.   
  
„Will?“, sagt er. „Sie hören mir nicht zu.“ Ohje, er klingt genervt (Ich wusste mein vages Gequatsche würde ihn irgendwann anpissen).  
  
„Entschuldigung,“, sage ich. „Ich habe nur...“, darüber nachgedacht, wie ich meinen Weltuntergangskult nenne. „Ähm, Ich habe nur nachgedacht.“  
  
“Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie das Gefühl haben, Sie bräuchten etwas Abgeschottetes, um sich selbst für eine Weile zu verstecken?”   
  
„Ja, sowas in der Art,“, antworte ich. Es war dazu gemeint, ihn abzulenken, aber selbst als ich es sage, realisiere ich, dass es eigentlich wahr ist.  
  
„Dann ist ja gut,“, sagt er (ist es? Sicher ist es das nicht). „Denn wenn es eine Frage des Geldes gewesen wäre…“

Oh Scheiße nein. Er kann nicht im Ernst glauben, er kann hier wie der weiße Ritter reinreiten und mit seinem Checkbuch wedeln. Oder? Glaubt er, dass er mich kaufen kann?  
  
“Es ist keine Frage des Geldes,”, sage ich streng. Aber die Tatsache, dass er es überhaupt andeutet, lässt mir Unwohl sein.    
  
„Es tut mir leid, Will,“, sagt er, „dass muss sich schrecklich bevormundend angehört haben. Ich meinte nur, dass ich…nun, ich bin finanziell ganz gut aufgestellt, und war schon immer froh einem Freund zu helfen, sofern er es benötigt.“

Erneut lässt mich seine Reaktion an mir selbst zweifeln, und ich frage mich, ob ich unnötig abweisend und einer lieben Peron gegenüber undankbar bin, die einfach nur versucht, mein beschissenes Leben ein bisschen weniger miserabel zu gestalten (eine, die finanziell die Möglichkeit dazu hat). Trotzdem kann ich mich nicht dazu durchringen, mich zu entschuldigen, aber ich lächle ihn an und sage, dass es ok ist (und das ist es…irgendwie).   
  
Nach dem Essen – welches so luxuriös und appetitlich ist, dass es wie eine Beleidigung scheint, es Take-out zu nennen – trinken wir den Rest des Weins und ich schlage vor, etwas Musik anzumachen, bevor mir einfällt, dass ich keinen CD-Player mehr habe. Wir sitzen stattdessen in den Stühlen (Gott, ich brauche dringend ein Sofa. Warum habe ich kein Sofa?), aber falls er durch meine spartanische Höhle Qualen erleidet, zeigt er es nicht länger. Ich erzähle ihm von einigen der Fälle, an denen ich gearbeitet habe, suche sorgfältig aus und verändere ein paar Details dabei (tatsächlich ist alles fein säuberlich zweigeteilt – vor Dir und nach Dir, wobei Letzteres nicht erwähnt wird). Er schein interessiert und stellt intelligente Fragen, und mir fällt auf, wie schön es eigentlich ist, ein einfühlsames Publikum nach all den Nächten in leerer Stille zu haben. Mehrere Male lässt er seinen Blick über meinen Mund schweben, und ich weiß, dass er mich küssen will.

Ich wende meine Augen hastig ab, tue so, als hätte ich nichts bemerkt. In dieser Hinsicht fühle ich mich ihm gegenüber etwas schuldig. Ich versuche diese Gefühle zu verdrängen, und manchmal gelingt es mir, aber unvermeidlicher Weise kommen sie immer zurück, nagen und kratzen wie etwas zwischen meinen Zähnen. Ich weiß, dass es das Richtige – das Nette und Direkteste – wäre, mi im Klartext zu reden, und ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihm nicht das geben kann, was er will. Aber immer, wenn ich es in Betracht ziehe, lass ich es sein. Denn wenn du ihm erzählst, dass du ihn nicht ficken wirst, faucht mich mein Bewusstsein an, wird er gelangweilt sein und dich wieder alleine lassen. An schlechten Tagen kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer ist – die Tatsache, dass ich bereit bin einen super netten Mann, der Besseres verdient, auszunutzen; oder, dass ich so erbärmlich und verzweifelt einsam bin, dass ich bereit bin mich selbst dadurch zu erniedrigen, dass ich so anhänglich und bedürftig jemanden gegenüber bin, dem ich in meinem früheren Leben aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang habe ich sogar überlegt, es einfach zu probieren. Ich erinnere ich daran, Queen Victorias Ratschlag an ihre Tochter gelesen zu haben: „Lehn dich zurück und denk an England.“. Ich könne mich zurücklehnen und and Baltimore denken (oder das FBI, oder das Washington Monument, oder, was eher der Fall wäre, mich zurücklehnen und an Dich denken). Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht; ich hatte seit Jahren keinen Sex mehr, ich könnte es sogar genießen. Aber auch während ich diesen Plan zusammenbastle, weiß ich, dass es absolut niemals passieren wird. Denn der einzige Mann, von dem ich mir vorstellen kann, dass er mich mit ins Bett nimmt, bist Du – und an diesem Punkt angelangt, versuche ich es auch nicht mehr vor mir selbst zu leugnen.

 

*****  
  
Eine Woche nach seiner Flucht und der Abwesenheit aller Dinge, nagt Matthew Brown so sehr an meinen Nerven, dass ich mich schlussendlich dazu entscheide, Jack selbst zu sehen. Ich weiß, dass er realistisch gesehen, nichts gehört haben wird – er hätte es mir erzählt, wäre es so – aber nur rumzusitzen und zu warten ist unerträglich geworden und ich brauche etwas Konkretes zu tun.  Jack scheint nicht überrascht, mich zu sehen, obwohl ich nicht eingeladen wurde. Er schickt einen seiner Lakaien, uns Kaffee zu holen und weist mir, mich zu setzen.   
  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragt er.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Danke übrigens für die Typen, die Sie vor mein Appartement gesetzt haben. Es tut gut zu wissen, dass sie da sind.“

“Gern geschehen. Hoffen wir, dass es bei einer Vorsichtsmaßnahme bleibt.”

“Ja.”, Ich warte eine Weile, bevor ich hinzufüge: „Ich denke mal, sie haben Nichts von Alana gehört, oder?“ Ich bemühe mich darum, unbeschwert und locker zu klingen, verfehle den Ton jedoch um Meilen. Selbst auf mich wirke ich nervös und paranoid, auf meiner Unterlippe nagend während ich versuche, ihm nicht in die Augen zu gucken.

Jack sieht erst überrascht aus, aber dann mischt sich die Überraschung mit Verdacht (natürlich – ich habe es ihm ja praktisch als Geschenk verpackt). „Warum sollte ich von ihr hören? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragt er.

„Lange Geschichte,“, antworte ich (Gott, das klingt noch schlimmer). And dann: „Alles gut, ist nicht so wichtig.“ (was jetzt natürlich so rätselhaft ist, dass ich es Jack nicht verübeln würde, wenn er Alan jetzt sofort anriefe: ‚Alana‘, wird er sagen ‚Will hier verhält sich wie ein kryptisches, zwielichtiges Arschloch. Sagen sie mir, was hier los ist.‘). Manchmal bin ich so ein verfickter Idiot. Natürlich würde Alana mich nie bei Jack verpfeifen. Die Schutzheiligen des Schwachsinns greifen grade noch rechtzeitig ein, um mich im letzten Moment zu erretten, und ich füge hinzu: „Sie war bei mir, als Sie anriefen. Sie war besorgt. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob sie mit ihnen in Kontakt getreten ist – Ich war selber ziemlich aufgelöst und keine große Hilfe.“ Ich halte meine Hände vor mich in einer ‚Sie wissen, wie es ist‘ Geste so, dass er denkt meine Zurückhaltung wäre auf meine Scham, die arme Alana in meiner Angst alleine gelassen zu haben, zurückzuführen. Mir fällt auf, dass diese Geschichte den Bonus besitzt, (fast) wahr zu sein.  
  
Jack nickt jetzt zufrieden, da er eine Erklärung hab, mit der er etwas anfangen kann. „Um ehrlich zu sein, gibt es nicht viel, das ich ihr erklären kann, was sie hören wollen würde.“, sagt er. „Es gibt keine Neuigkeiten, keine neuen Hinweise. Dieser Wichser könnte überall sein.“  
  
Etwas in seiner Stimme gibt mir das schreckliche Gefühl, dass ich genau weiß, wohin diese Konversation führen wird, ganz sicher wird Jack über Dich reden – nicht überraschend, denke ich, da Du der allgegenwärtige Wichser bist (der überall sein könnte). „Nicht zu fassen, dass sie beide frei herumlaufen,“, sagt Jack, und ich frage mich, ob er sich Sorgen darum macht, welchen Einfluss das auf seinen Job haben könnte – zwei Verrückte auf der Jagd nach dem Lamm in seiner Obhut.   
  
„Ja,“, stimme ich kraftlos zu. Das ist es wohl, nicht – nicht zu fassen. Ich kann ihm da wirklich keinen Trost geben. Vorsichtig füge ich hinzu: „Waren sie nicht der Auffassung, ein sei tot?“  
  
„Ich kann Nichts annehmen,“, sagt Jack etwas wichtigtuerisch. „Wir wissen nicht, ob er tot ist; wir wissen nicht, ob nicht tot ist.“  
  
„Mag sein.“ Also, einfach formuliert, weißt du n‘ Scheiß, Jack.   
  
„Ich war ziemlich hart zu dir im Krankenhaus, nicht?“, fügt Jack nach einer Pause hinzu. Es ist eine rhetorische Frage. Er weiß, dass er es war, er braucht mich nicht zur Bestätigung. Ich nicke trotzdem.   
  
“Du verstehst aber warum, oder?”   
  
“Ja, ich verstehe es.”, antworte ich. Und das tue ich. Ich hoffe das, wenn ich Klein beigebe, er das Thema einfach fallen lässt, aber natürlich tut er das nicht.  
  
„Noch bevor das alles anfing. Ich bin damals zu dir gekommen und du hast mir in mein Gesicht gesagt, dass du in Erwähnung gezogen hattest, mit ihm zu verschwinden. Du hättest lügen können, du hättest einfach gar nichts sagen können, aber das hast du nicht.“  
  
Verdammt, ist das qualvoll. Ich greife nach meiner Brille, nur um festzustellen, dass ich sie bereits abgenommen hatte.   
„Ich weiß.“, ist alles, was ich sage.  
  
„Und jetzt?“  
  
„Und jetzt was?“  
  
„Würdest du immer noch gehen?“   
  
Ich starre ihn, dümmlich blinkend, an. Ich ziehe in Betracht ‚Wohin gehen?‘, zu sagen, um mich noch ein bisschen länger verstecken zu können, aber es gibt keinen Grund, ihn länger als nötig hinzuhalten. „Natürlich nicht.“, antworte ich ernst. Was um Himmels Willen hätte ich sonst sagen können? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo da drüben!
> 
> Ich habe einen Motivationsschub, was das Übersetzen angeht, also ist hier gleich das nächste Kapitel!
> 
> Denkt daran, dass ihr zwischendurch mal was trink und euch mal streckt, solltet ihr das hier binge-lesen. Euer Körper wird euch danken!
> 
> Wie immer bitte ich darum, mir Bescheid zu geben, falls ihr Rechtschreibfehler, Tippfehler oder Verbesserungsvorschläge habt. Ich übersetze immer so spät Abends und so viel auf einmal, dass ab und zu Buchstabensalat entsteht.
> 
> Vergebt mir.


	8. Chapter 8

Ein paar Tage später meldet sich die Presse selbstgerecht und schrill zu Wort (schlecht), Politiker beginnen Frage zu stellen (auch schlecht) und Kade Purnell hat beinahe einen Herzinfarkt (überragend); also beruft Jack eine Krisensitzung über Matthew Brown ein. Nach mehreren Stunden höflicher Diskussion, einer wirklich sinnlosen ‚Teamgeist stärkenden Übung‘, einer Reihe halbstarker Meinungsverschiedenheiten, jeder Menge ernsthaftem Gekritzel auf Flipcharts und einer aufwendigen ‚Schematischen Darstellung‘ (welche sich über fünf PowerPoint Folien in Stark Sans Serif Font zog), scheint der sich herausbildende Konsens der zu sein, dass niemand einen blassen Schimmer hat 1) was eigentlich los ist, oder 2) was man dagegen tun kann.   
  
„Tja,“, sage ich. „Das war produktiv.“ Ich habe meinen leeren Plastikbecher auf die Seite gelegt und versuche zusammengeknüllte Papierkugeln wie in ein Miniatur-Fußballtor zu schnipsen. Ich versuche mich an ähnliche Sitzungen über Dich zu erinnern. Haben sie direkt nach unserem Sturz von der Klippe eine gehalten? Das müssen sie getan haben, es hätte stattgefunden, während ich noch im Krankenhaus war. Seitdem war ich bei ein oder zwei, aber nie passiert etwas. Der Konsens für diese Sitzungen tendiert dazu ‚vermisst, vermutlich tot‘ zu sein, obwohl ich weiß, dass Jack das nicht wirklich glaubt.  
  
„Mit etwas Glück wird Brown bald das Problem eines anderen sein,“, sagt Andrews, einer der neuen auszubildenden Agents (klein, bissig, Ehrgeiz scheint wie ein Körperduft von all seinen Poren zu strahlen). „er kann einfach über die Grenze geflohen sein.“  
  
„Ich wäre ehrlich gesagt überrascht.“, antworte ich. Ich versuche taktvoll zu sein, weil er jung und engagiert ist und ich möchte ihn nicht in seinem ersten Monat vor allen anderen vor den Kopf stoßen. Nichtsdestotrotz muss es gesagt werden. „Es ist ein guter Vorschlag,“ (ist es nicht) „aber ich glaube er ist zu schlecht organisiert. Diese Art von Flucht benötigt erhebliche Planung und Ressourcen.“ (Mit anderen Worten: es braucht jemanden wie Dich).   
  
„Aber trotzdem,“, hält er fest, „liegt es sehr nahe, dass Brown etliche Staaten von hier entfernt ist. Solche Leute kommen nicht zurück um an ihrem eigenen Dreck zu riechen, oder?“ Er schaut in die Runde, als würde er jeden dazu auffordern, sich ihm zu wiedersetzen. „Warum sonst glauben sie, dass dieser Psycho Lecter bei der ersten Gelegenheit nach Europa geflüchtet ist.“  
  
Hmm. Jetzt wünsche ich mir, ich hätte ihm gesagt, dass seine Idee scheiße war. „Was ist also ihre Lösung?“, sage ich stattdessen, „Hoffen, dass er woanders anfängt, Leute zu töten, solange bis andere dazu gezwungen sind, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen?“ Er sieht mich verletzt an und ich schnipse ein bisschen Papier mit unnötigem Nachdruck in den Plastikbecher.

„Will hat Recht,“ sagt Jack, „Unsere Position in diesem Fall kann in zwei Wörtern zusammengefasst werden.“  
  
„Fuck all?“, frage ich.

Jack wirft mir einen grimmigen Blick zu und schlägt seine Hand auf den Tisch (obwohl der Blick zweifelsohne noch grimmiger gewesen wäre, hätte ich meine original geplanten Worte benutzt: ‚jack‘ und ‚shit‘).   
„ _Oberste Priorität_.“, faucht er.   
  
„Naja, immerhin wissen wir, was der gemeinsame Nenner ist.“, sagt Sanderson mit spitzer Stimme. „Wir sollen ihnen Graham als lebende Beute einfach vor ihren Nasen baumeln lassen.“  
  
„Sanderson!“, donnert Jack. „Das steht völlig außer Frage.“  
  
„Ja,“ fügt Zeller virtuos hinzu, „Sie sind nur neidisch, dass Will leichteres Spiel hat als sie.“  
  
„Leichteres _Psycho_ -Spiel“, sagt Price mit Genuss.  
  
Automatisch sind alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Ich mache die Situation nur noch schlimmer, indem ich anfange zu lachen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was daran zu verdammt witzig ist.“, sagt Sanderson.  
  
„Nein, sie haben Recht,“, sage ich, „es ist nicht witzig und um fair zu sein; ihr Plan ist super…einfach super. Ich schlage eine riesige Plexiglas Box in der Mitte des Times Squares‘ vor. So wie…“  
  
„…wie David Blaine,“, liefert Price hilfreich. „samt Pokerface.“. Er beugt sich zu mir rüber und schnipst elegant einen Ball in den Becher.

„Ganz genau, “, sage ich. „Guter Schuss, übrigens.” Price und ich tauschen eine nicht sehr diskrete Fist Bump aus.   
  
„Alles klar, das reicht jetzt,“ sagt Jack gereizt. „Will, Sanderson, reißen sie sich zusammen“  
  
Mich juckt es ‚aber er hat angefangen‘ zu schnauzen, aber ich weiß, dass es keinen möglichen Weg gibt, das zu tun, ohne wie ein bockiger Fünfjähriger zu klingen. Also muss ich mich damit zufrieden geben ‚bullshit‘ in sehr kleinen Buchstaben auf meine PowerPoint Handouts zu krakeln.   
  
„Ich habe leichtes Spiel,“, sagt Sanderson leise zu Andrews, offensichtlich hat er Zellers Kommentar zu Herzen genommen. „Ich mache seit einiger Zeit Online Dating, und die Ladies lieben es.“

„Echt?“, sagt Andrew. „Bisher schon Glück gehabt?“

„Ich schreibe mit einem Mädel in DC. Grundschullehrerin, verdammt hinreißend,“, sagt Sanderson. Er wirft mir einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Wir haben uns noch nicht getroffen, aber ich führe sie nächste Woche zum Dinner aus. Soweit kamen wir auch ganz gut übers Telefon miteinander aus, wenn du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Bemerkenswert,“, sage ich laut, „Ich wusste ja, dass Liebe blind ist, aber mir war nicht bekannt, dass sie auch taub ist.“

Unglücklicher Weise schien ich vergessen zu haben, dass Jack (anders als die Liebe) nicht einmal ansatzweise taub ist. „Will!“, brüllt er, „Ich habe gesagt, dass damit Schluss ist! Wenn ich noch ein verdammtes weiteres Mal darauf hinweisen muss…“

Aber ich höre gar nicht mehr zu, und so erfahre ich wohl nie, was es ist, was er tun wird, falls er mich noch einmal darauf hinweisen muss (ein verdammtes weiteres Mal). Ich denke an Dich und Matthew Brown. Ihr beide seid zurzeit in ein Rätsel gehüllt, dass so dicht ist wie Nebel, durch welchen die Silhouetten der Dinge nur sehr verschwommen zu erkennen sind. Ich drehe die unterschiedlichen Teile in meinem Geiste herum wie ein 3D Puzzle aus Haut und Knochen, meine Wahrnehmung an beiden Enden schärfend. Grundsätzlich nehme ich sehr stark an, dass Andrews neben liegt (Und ich richtig) …aber nicht aufgrund dessen, was ich geäußert habe.

Ihr zwei, Du und Matthew Brown seid nicht weit weg. Und das nicht aufgrund von Narzissmus, oder Raubgier oder einer Laune heraus; oder all der anderen Theorien die die Artikel (geschrieben von Leuten wie mir) vermuten. Ihr seid hier, weil ich es bin. Ich bin der Orbit, der euch anzieht. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr habe ich das Gefühl, dass es wahr ist. Es ist das Wissen darum, was jeder von euch vor hat zu tun, welches sich als unheimlich schwer zu greifen herausstellt.

_„Du bist nur hier, um mich anzusehen. Die alte Fährte wiederaufzunehmen,“,_ meintest Du einst zu mir. „ _Warum riechst Du nicht einfach an Dir selbst?“_

*****

Ich habe meinen ärztlichen Kontrolltermin am Nachmittag, also schleppe ich mit rüber ins Krankenhaus, um mich mit Dr. O’Connor zu treffen.  
„Mr. Graham!“, sagt sie, als sie mich aus dem Wartezimmer holen kommt, „Sie sehen so viel besser aus, als das letzte Mal als wir uns sahen.“ Sie klingt ehrlich froh darüber (sie ist eine nette Frau), auch wenn es nicht wirklich so beruhigend ist, wie sie es gemeint hatte, denn das letzte Mal, dass sie mich gesehen hat, gab ich eine überzeugende Imitation einer Leiche ab, also ist die Latte nicht so hoch gelegt. Ich muss auf ihrem Untersuchungstisch in einem dieser peinlich offenen Krankenhaushemden sitzen, werden sie meinen Unterbauch und meine Brust abtastet.   
„Ich bin damit sehr zufrieden,“, sagt sie, während sie die Narbe auf meiner Wange antippt, „das heilt wirklich sehr gut. Sie brauchen nur noch eine letzte Einheit vom dem Maxillofacial, aber ich denke, Sie haben ziemliches Glück mit dieser hier gehabt.“  
  
„Super.“, sage ich vage. Um ehrlich zu sein, kümmert es mich nicht.  Die Narbe juckt und pocht ab und zu, aber die meiste Zeit über vergesse ich, dass sie existiert. In exzentrischeren Momenten habe ich mich sogar davon überzeugt, sie zu mögen: eine romantische Duellnarbe, errungen im Kampf.  
  
Dr. O’Connor untersucht die Zahl auf dem Ohrthermometer, rückt dann näher an mein Gesicht und runzelt die Stirn. „Sie sind ein wenig fiebrig.”, sagt sie. Sie biegt meinen Kopf zurück und scheint ein Licht in meine Augen. „Irgendwelche Ausschläge? Übelkeit? Kopfschmerzen?”

„Gelegentliche Kopfschmerzen.“  
  
„Oh ja, das scheint typisch für sie zu sein, nicht? Habe ich nicht Enzephalitis auf ihrer Akte erwähnt gesehen?“  
  
„Ja, vor ein paar Jahren.“  
  
„Mein Gott. Das muss ja ziemlich unangenehm gewesen sein.“

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung,”, sage ich, denn -  mal ernsthaft jetzt.   
  
„Keine anderen Symptome?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Atemnot? Brustschmerzen?“  
  
“Nein, nichts dergleichen”

“Gut.” Sie legt ihr Thermometer auf den Tisch und lässt ihre Taschenlampe zurück in ihre Manteltasche fallen. „Nichts, um das man sich Sorgen machen müsste, denke ich. Nur ein winterlicher ‘Freak-virus’.”  
  
Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen hoch. „Freak-Virus?“, sage ich ungläubig. Oh mein Gott: es ist so typisch. Die meisten Leute fangen sich natürlich normale Viren ein, wohingegen ich es geschafft habe, mir einen ‘Freak’ einzufangen.   
  
Sie kann offensichtlich meine Gedanken von meinem Gesicht ablesen und versucht (erfolglos) ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen,“, sagt sie und tätschelt kurz meinen Arm, „Das wird wieder, versprochen. Sie müssen sich einfach ein bisschen besser um sich selbst kümmern.“ Ihre Stimme nimmt jetzt einen leicht hektischen, mütterlichen Ton an: Jeden Moment wird sie mich wahrscheinlich ‚junger Mann‘ nennen. „Sie könnten beispielsweise damit beginnen, etwas an Gewicht zuzulegen,“, sagt sie, „Sie sind viel zu dünn, junger Mann.“ (Um Himmels Willen). „Viele Proteine, dass ist es, was sie brauchen. Sie sind nicht Vegetarier, oder?“  
  
Ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, Lachen zu müssen. „Nein,“, sage ich. „Ich habe tatsächlich in den letzten Jahren ziemlich…ähm, exotisches Fleisch gegessen.“ _Oh mein Gott_ , denke ich, _du morbider Mistkerl._  
  
„Mein Ehemann und ich haben in Australien Krokodil gegessen,“, sagt sie. „Anscheinend schmeckt es ein bisschen wie Lachs.“  
  
Ich fantasiere, ob ich ‚Krokodil ist für die Schwachen‘ sagen soll, aber natürlich tue ich das nicht.  Während ich meine Klamotten zusammensammle, befiehlt sie mir so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu gehen und etwas Nährstoffreiches zu essen. „Sie müssen sich besser um sich kümmern, junger Mann“, sagt sie (erneut).  
  
„Das habe ich vor.“, sage ich. Aber werde ich das? Gott, nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Und ziehen sie sich warm an“, fügt sie hinzu „es zieht ein Sturm auf.“

Ich werfe einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Sie hat Recht: der Himmel sieht geschwollen und  verbeult aus und ein gemeiner Wind braut sich auf. Es ist eisig kalt und ich habe meinen Schal im Sitzungssaal liegen gelassen (wo Andrews und Sanderson garantiert jetzt darüber streiten, wer ihn in Brandt stecken darf). Der Freak und ich schleppen unsere jeweiligen, traurigen Ärsche nach Hause, wo ich in Mr. Haversham laufe, der ein Stockwerk unter mir wohnt. In den miserablen, benebelten Wochen nach meiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus habe ich ihn oft mit meinem nächtlichen Herumstreifen aufgeweckt. Ich habe ihm angesehen, dass er sich schlecht fühlte, sobald er es ansprach, als ob er mir Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten würde, wenn er mich höflich darum bat, seine Decke um 3 Uhr in der Nacht heil zu lassen. Am Ende habe ich versucht ihm irgendeine Bullshit-Geschichte, dass es Teil einer Vipassana Lauf Meditation sei, aufzutischen…Es kann sogar sein, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich in Betracht ziehe, zu trainieren um ein Mönch zu werden (Ich war zu der Zeit sehr betrunken). Ich erinnere mich jetzt daran und erröte.  
  
„William!“, sagt er (er nennt mich nie Will, and ich habe es irgendwann einfach aufgegeben, ihn darum zu bitten), „Genau der Junge, den ich sehen wollte. Wie geht es Ihnen? Sie sehen etwas blass aus.“  
  
„Es geht, danke“, sage ich. Und dann: „Ich habe einen Freak-Virus.“ (Oh Gott, warum habe ich das gesagt? Warum?). Er geht einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück.   
  
„Oh nein, es ist ok, es ist Nichts.“, sage ich hastig. Warum verteidige ich den Freak? Es ist, als ob ich beschützen würde. Meine Güte.  
  
“Na gut,”, sagt er. “gut…”

Ich versuche, ihm zu helfen. „Kann ich Ihnen bei irgendetwas helfen?“, frage ich.  
  
„Oh, ja!“, sagt er und erwacht aus seiner Starre. „Mein Heizkessel ist kaputt, verflucht unangenehm bei solch einem Wetter. Würden Sie vielleicht einen Blick darauf werfen? Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar. Sie scheinen wie jemand, der gut mit sowas umgehen kann.“, fügt er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.  
  
Das meint wohl, dass ich jetzt offiziell zu dem Typ Mensch geworden bin, der bei normalen Bekannten das Gefühl: ‚Wow, ja, sieh Dir diesen Typen an: das ist einer, der definitiv alles über Heizkessel weiß!‘ erweckt. Ich seufze und sage ihm, dass ich morgen früh mal einen Blick darauf werfen werde.   
  
„Sie sind ein guter Junge,“, sagt er. „Ich habe es einst selbst gemacht, aber sie wissen ja, wie es ist.“ Er zeigt seine arthritischen Hände vor, krumm und verdreht wie Zweige. Ich nicke abwesend _(Ich möchte ihn immer noch fragen, was an meinem Aussehen ihn dazu bringt zu denken: ‚weiß alles über Heizkessel‘?)._  
  
„Es ist eine schauderhafte Sache, alt zu sein,“, sagt er. Ich nicke erneut. Das mag sein. Aber sicher ist es doch schlimmer, jung zu sterben?

Er beginnt sich die Stufen hochzuschleppen, pausiert dann und dreht sich um. “Kommen sie, Junge?”, sagt er. “Sie wollen da doch nicht draußen stehen bleiben. Es zieht ein Sturm auf.”

Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass jemand das heute zu mir gesagt hat, als ob es mich zu kümmern hätte. Sie verstehen nicht, dass der Sturm schon hier ist. Er ist vor Jahren hier eingezogen und hat mich gebleicht und gestrandet zurückgelassen: Du standst im Zentrum, das ruhige Auge.  Plötzlich fühle ich mit klarer Gewissheit, dass es absolut nicht ertragen kann, in mein schäbiges Appartement zu gehen, mit dem heulenden Wind draußen und den Wänden, die um mich enger zu werden drohen. „Alles gut.“, sage ich. „Ich muss nur mal eben…“, ich mache eine sinnlose Winkbewegung mit meiner Hand, als ob das angemessen genau das beschreibt, was ich ‚mal eben‘ tun muss. „Ich komme gleich rein.“  
  
Er nickt und setzt seinen instabilen Weg die Treppe hoch fort; ich kann seine alten Gelenke quasi quietschen hören, während er geht. Er hat mir einmal ein Foto seiner Frau gezeigt, frisch und hübsch mit 1940er-style Victory-rolls und einer Bluse mit Sweetheart Kragen. Sie starb in ihren 20ern an Typhus und er hatte sich um sie gekümmert. Er hat nie wieder geheiratet: ihr Foto steht noch immer in der Mitte seines Kaminsimses und blickt einen ruhig an; ihr junges Gesicht in der Zeit stehengeblieben. Er war ein Veteran im pazifischen Raum, ein Held. Er hat Leben gerettet. Und jetzt sitzt er in diesem beschissenen Gebäude fest, ganz alleine mit seinen arthritischen Händen und auf ein Arschloch wie mich angewiesen, um seinen Heizkessel zu reparieren.

Ich lehne mich zurück und lasse meinen Kopf gegen die Wand fallen. Der Regen meint es jetzt Ernst und schlägt wütend auf den Gehweg und es ertönt der unverwechselbare Klang eines Donners in der Ferne. The normalen Geräusche vom Leben anderer Leute simmern leise aus den Fenstern über mir: klappernde Pfannen, ein weinendes Baby, ein Mann, der jemandem befiehlt seine „verdammten Füße von der Couch zu nehmen, wie oft denn noch?“. Er klingt ein wenig wie Jack. Der metallische Klang eines Radios kommt vom Büro des Hausmeisters, eine junge, jaulende Sängerin: „Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe, I fall back down, gotta stay high all my life to forget I’m missing you“. Oh Gott, was ein Müll.

Ich weiß, dass ich weine, aber mit dem Regen, der über mein Gesicht fließt, ist es einfach so zu tun, als würde ich es nicht.

So viel Regen: Ich bin nass bis auf die Knochen. Meine Klamotten fühlen sich schwer an und meine Haare, die ihre Locken verlieren und länger werden, wenn sie nass sind, kleben an meiner Stirn und verfangen sich in meinen Wimpern. Geh rein, denke ich, geh rein und reiß dich verdammt nochmal zusammen. Ich kippe meinen Kopf noch weiter nach hinten, schließe meine Augen und lasse den Regen auf mein Gesicht prasseln. Ich öffne meine Lippen ein bisschen, um ihn zu schmecken. Der Regen hat etwas Reines und Elementares an sich. _Nur noch eine Minute_ , denke ich, _eine Minute und ich gehe rein._  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen und senke meinen Kopf wieder, als ich eine Person am anderen Ende der Straße erblicke. Er (sie?) ist unter der Überdachung des Gemischtwarenladens platziert und macht keine Anstalten, sich zu verbergen. Sie steht einfach da, gerade Haltung, mit den Händen in den Taschen ihres langen Mantels.  
  
Ich fühle sofort einen Schub an Adrenalin, obwohl es dazu keinen wirklichen Anlass gibt. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie irgendwas speziell Verdächtiges tut. Vielleicht sucht sie einfach Schutz vor dem Regen: Eine Person, die auf dem Weg nach Hause von der Arbeit ihren Regenschirm vergessen hat, auf die Uhr blickend und genervt seufzend. Wahrscheinlich beobachtet sie mich auch und wundert sich, was zur Hölle ich hier gegen die Wand gelehnt, and der Seite des Gebäudes mit meinem Blick in die Luft, tue.  
  
Es tut aber auch keinem weh, mal nachzugucken, oder? Ich schäle mich von der Wand und mache mich auf den Weg zu der Person. Zuerst bewegt sie sich gar nicht: Eine erstarrte Silhouette, groß und schlank und unbeweglich. Aber nach ein paar Schritten mehr dreht sie sich urplötzlich auf ihren Füßen und schreitet davon, der Mantel weht durch die abrupte um sie herum.

“Hey!”, rufe ich.  
  
Sie zuckt nicht, dreht sich nicht um und geht einfach weiter; es ist, als hätte ich nie ein Geräusch von mir gegeben.  
  
„Hey, warte auf mich! “, ich beschleunige meine Schritte und beginne zu rennen, gerade als die Person um die Ecke biegt. Das Gewicht meiner nassen Kleider verlangsamt mich, aber ich renne das Ende des Blocks in meiner Verfolgungsjagd entlang. Ich höre das knistern eines Blitzes, und es ist, als würde der Himmel aufreißen und sich in Zwei teilen. Mein Herz klopft in meinen Ohren, ein irrsinniger Puls der Hoffnung/Angst/Faszination.  
  
Scheiße, wo ist sie hin? Die Straße ist leer. Wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Sie war genau hier. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte nach Vorne und stoppe; ich will rennen, aber es gibt kein Ziel. Die Beute ist entkommen. Etwas in mir macht Klick und ich schreie: „ _Wer bist Du?“_ in die triefende Leere. Gottverdammt, ich klinge wie ein vollkommen Irrer. Was, wenn es nur ein normaler Passant war? _Aber was, wenn nicht?_ Der Regen ist inzwischen so stark, dass er von der Straße wie Kugeln abprallt.  
  
Ich scanne die Straße ab und versuche zu schätzen, wo sich die mysteriöse Person befinden könnte. Ich bin so vertieft, dass ich das annähernde Taxi nicht bemerke, bis die Lichter mich blenden und die Hupe in meinen Ohren klingelt und ich stehe buchstäblich da wie das Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Jemand zieht mich am Ärmel und reißt mich aus dem Weg und wir stolpern rüber auf den Gehweg, er halb auf mir drauf.  
  
„Hey!“, sagt er. Er ein rundes, freundliches Gesicht, sein Kopf ist so glatt und glänzend wie ein Ei. Ich starre ihn zurück an und blinzle dümmlich. „Hey, Kumpel!“, sagt er, diesmal etwas lauter. Er tätschelt meine Wange. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“  
  
Das Taxi hält mit quietschenden Reifen an und der Fahrer lehnt sich raus. „Verdammtes Arschloch!“, brüllt er, „Ich hab‘ Sie fast getroffen! Was ist ihr verdammtes Problem?“  
  
„Was mein Problem ist?“, sage ich benommen. „Kommt drauf an, wie viel Zeit sie haben.“ Der Fahrer und der Glatzkopf tauschen besorgte Blicke aus. Meine Nase blutet: es kitzelt. Ich hebe meine Hand, um es wegzuwischen.  
  
„Guck mal, Junge,“, sagt der Fahrer mit einer freundlicheren Stimme, „willst Du, dass ich jemanden für Sie anrufen soll?“  
  
„Ja,“, sage ich, „aber ich weiß seiner Nummer nicht.“  
  
„Gott…“, sagt der Fahrer.  
  
„Wo wohnen Sie?“, fragt der glatzköpfige Mann vorsichtig. „Sind Sie von hier?“  
  
„Ich wohne gleich hier um die Ecke.“, ich hole tief Luft und versuche mich zusammenzureißen. „Ich bin unter einer Minute Zuhause; Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. Es geht mir gut, wirklich, ich habe nur einen Schreck bekommen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sie beide in Unannehmlichkeiten gebracht zu haben.“  
  
„Passen Sie nächstes Mal besser auf.“, sagt der Fahrer. Er hilft dem glatzköpfigen Mann, mich zurück auf meine Füße zu hieven, zögert dann, als er mich von Nahem sieht. „Sagen Sie mal, Sie kommen mir bekannt vor.“ Er ist so nahe und blinzelt mich an. „Kenne ich Sie nicht von irgendwoher?“  
  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht.“, sage ich (auch wenn ich weiß, dass er mich ganz bestimmt aus den Nachrichten wiedererkannt hat). „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir uns noch nie begegnet sind.“  
  
„Sie sehen aus wie dieser FBI Typ, wie heißt der noch gleich...?“  
  
„Nein, das bin definitiv nicht ich,“ sage ich schnell. Ich frage mich, ob ich den Freak auspacken sollte, um ihn loszuwerden (Biologische Waffe), aber er dreht sich schon um, um seine Autotür zu öffnen.   
  
„Naja, wie auch immer, passen Sie auf sich auf, mein Freund,“, sagt er, „Ich hoffe das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, dann ist es nicht, weil ich Ihren klapprigen Arsch unter meiner Motorhaube habe.” Er streckt seinen Kopf aus den Fenster zum glatzköpfigen Mann. „Brauchen Sie ein Taxi, Kumpel? Geht aufs Haus.“  
  
Dieser zögert und guckt mich an. „Na los,“, sage ich (möglicherweise etwas schneller, als das es _komplett_ höflich gewesen wäre), „Mir geht es gut, ich bin schnell Zuhause.“  
  
„Na gut, ok…wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie alleine klar kommen.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher,“, sage ich. „Danke nochmal.“ Ich beobachte, wie sie wegfahren. Die Straße ist noch immer leer, kein Zeichen von überhaupt jemandem. Ich bin ganz alleine. Langsam mache ich mich auf den Rückweg zu meinem Appartement.

Nichts ist passiert, nicht wirklich. Nichts Zielbringendes – es hätte tatsächlich nur ein zufälliger Passant sein können. Ich könnte nicht zu Jack gehen, um es ihm erzählen und erwarten, dass er es ernst nimmt. Es gibt keine Beweise: keine Abdrücke oder DNA, keine Unfallszene, keine gewechselten Worte. Jedoch kann nichts das unverwechselbare Gefühl verhindern, dass etwas sich etwas ändert. Sich schon geändert hat.  
  
„Ein Sturm zieht auf…“, murmle ich zu mir selbst durch meine Zähne. Ich fühle ein seltsames Kitzeln der Angst. _Ich komme, ich komme, bereit oder nicht._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saugt es auf, meine Kinder!
> 
> Wie immer bitte ich darum, Verbesserungsvorschläge u.ä. sofort anzumerken (Ich habe eine groooße Vorliebe für Kommata, das heißt, dass ich ganz bestimmt viel zu viele benutze).

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Übersetzung. Wer gerne auf Englisch liest, sollte unbedingt dem in der Zusammenfassung stehenden Link folgen, und das Original lesen. Kudos wären suuuper lieb und noch viel besser wären sie beim Original :3
> 
> Wenn ihr Rechtschreib- oder grammatikalische Fehler findet, sagt bitte Bescheid.


End file.
